


Sanctuary With You

by Lie17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Falling In Love, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 82,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lie17/pseuds/Lie17
Summary: Hatsetsu is a sanctuary town for Omegas seeking refuge from their abusive Alphas. Yuuri was just having a normal day when his parents tell him there is a new guest he's going to be looking after. He hasn't seen who the person with the room across from his is, still, he wants to try to reach out to them. Will this person respond? Who are they?Read and find out.





	1. Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Omegaverse fic and my first fic on AO3. I'm so excited and I hope you guys like this. So without more to say, here you go.

Hasetsu was a sanctuary city where Omegas and Betas who were in abusive relationships flocked to get the help they needed. Should an Omega be in need of shelter from their abusers, Hasetsu was the place to go. Almost every business focused on rehabilitating those in need, such as therapies of all kind (such as aerobic, physical, and run of the mil therapy) along with cafes, shopping centers and restaurants where Omegas could reintegrate into society without feeling unsafe. It was a known secret, and few alphas were given entry and stays in the town. Basically, only alphas born in Hasetsu were permitted to live there permanently. They were taught to be ultra vigilant and responsible. The majority of the alpha population in the town took suppressants on a regular basis. One of those individuals was a young man named Katsuki Yuuri. 

He had been born, was currently living, and would probably die in Hasetsu (though he didn’t like to think about the last part). He presented as alpha when he was sixteen and had been alright with himself. Having grown up in this town that catered to the wellbeing, mental and physical of Omegas, he was very passionate about the subject. He even studied to get the best degree in bonding, marriage, and family. He chose to study in Detroit after being offered a very generous scholarship. When he came back home, he brought new ideas for the family business to help improve the comfort of their guests. His family ran an inn and hot spring called Yu-Topia for generations. It was a bit pricey compared to the other hotels in town, but considering the amenities offered and how well they took care of their guests, it was money well spent.

The day had started out like any other. He woke up early to exercise and spent his time helping the guests he had been assigned to. He was usually assigned the foreign guests, because, contrary to the rest of his family, he had a good grasp of English. He didn’t mind. There weren’t many guests from other countries so he was able to put more time with them and help them rehabilitate easier. His duty with guests was to set up appointments for therapy, take them to therapy, support groups and exploring the town. He was also someone the Omegas could vent to, the shoulder they could cry on when they needed. The two guests he was assigned to were two boys, both young Omegas. One, from Thailand, was named Phichit Chulanont. The other, from China, was named Guang-Hong Ji. Out of the three of them, Yuuri was the oldest being 23, Phichit was 20 and Guang Hong was the ripe age of 17. Both boys had experienced severe abuse. Phichit’s abuse had been at the hand of a person he was given to mate with while Guang-Hong had been abused by his parents for the sole reason he presented as an omega. Yuuri always hated when the parents were the abusive ones; it made the omega vulnerable and more likely to accept further abuse because they grew up with it. Luckily, they both found their way here and were blossoming wonderfully with the help of Yuuri. 

Like today where the two had a free day so they decided to hit up the Ice Castle, skating rink. A normal day would be with Phichit and Guang-Hong going to their one on one therapy sessions with their therapist. Then Guang-Hong would go to a support group for teens his age while Phichit would go to a class that went over the dynamics of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas and how to be safe when dating. Usually by the time they were done, it was lunch time so they would have lunch and then if they wanted to explore the town they would. After that, it would be dinner back at the inn and then getting ready for the following day.

Phichit was putting on his skates and smiled brightly, “One day, I’m going to come out in a remake of The King and The Skater. It’s my favorite movie.”

“When you do, I hope I get to play the part of the king. I want to be an actor so bad,” Guang-Hong said as he got on the ice. 

Yuuri was skating in lazy circles around the rink, “If you both do come out in a remake of the movie, I better get invited to go to the premier so I can support you guys on the red carpet.”

“Deal!” Phichit said as he entered the rink.

They skated for an hour or so, talking to Yuuri’s childhood friend and owner of the Ice Castle ,Yuko Nishigori, before they called it a day and went on a light jog toward Hasetsu Castle. It was a beautiful place with lush green trees and the gentle breeze bringing in some crisp air from the ocean, there was no better way to relax and forget about the worldly problems. 

They were taking a break and drinking from some water bottles they had brought with them when the conversation moved from one topic to another.

“Do… do you think we’ll ever find mates?”

Yuuri choked on his water before turning to Guang-Hong. The boy was sporting an expression Yuuri had never seen on his face before. Getting to know the two Omegas had taught Yuuri some valuable things about them. The question was a first as the Chinese boy never had wanted to talk about relationships before. Instead of answering, Yuuri waited to see what Phichit would answer. As part of helping them, Yuuri kept comments and opinions about certain subjects to himself unless he was asked up front about it. This was one of those times.

Guang-Hong looked away from them, “I-I’ve been thinking about it recently. I would love to but if I’m asked about my family… I don’t know… It’s not like I can introduce a potential mate to my family. They disowned me the moment I left to come here.”

“It’s going to be okay, G,” Phichit began, “When the right alpha comes along, it won’t matter if you talk to your family or not. They are going to love you for being yourself.”

The younger boy looked more serious as he asked: “How can you have so much faith in that? You know what it’s like to be in a bad relationship. Aren’t you scared it will happen again?”

“Well, I was scared at first, but then, after meeting Mrs. Katsuki and Yuuri, I knew there were alphas out there who won’t be horrible. Meeting them gave me faith in finding a mate, my true mate,” he replied, looking thoughtful. 

Yuuri looked away for a moment to compose himself. It wasn’t the first time he heard that but it was the first time two Omegas he was responsible for had said it out loud. He felt the words his friend had said to be true and sincere. Honestly, he didn’t know what he should do. Should he laugh or cry? Should he even mention it? He wasn’t sure. He learned over the years not to get into conversations others were having. He didn’t want to seem rude.

The conversation didn’t die as easily as Yuuri would have liked it to. The two were talking to each other while jogging. It was easier to jog a little behind them to stay out of the conversation. By the time they went back to Yu-Topia, it was almost time for dinner. Yuuri decided to eat in his room, knowing the boys would be safe mingling with the other guests. His mother, Hiroko, was like a mother hen. She was an alpha and she was very protective of all of the omegas that came to stay with them. If anyone tried to mess with one of them, they would face her wrath and that wasn’t a pretty sight. Even on suppressants, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Yuuri’s room was at the farthest west end of the inn. On the other side of the corridor was an unused room that served for storage. The east end had the guests’ rooms, and above the kitchen were the rooms his parents and sister used. He liked the privacy. It was not too far from his parents but also not too close to the omegas. Not that he lacked any self control; he just wanted to give the guests space and for them to also not be overwhelmed by his presence. He had been a little too self-conscious of himself by over thinking everything. Being an Alpha, he naturally had a very noticeable presence that could be overbearing. He was always told that he should calm down more than panic which was way easier said than done. He had anxiety so it wasn’t easy to fight with his brain and calm down like he should. 20 times out of 20 his mind usually won the argument.

He thought about what Guang-Hong had said earlier. Would he ever find a mate? He wasn’t sure if he was mate material if he were being honest with himself. It wasn’t like he was some prized Alpha; (those strong and confident Alphas who gave the protection most Omegas were looking for) he was nice and people liked him but they usually considered him more as a friend than as anything else. Romantically, he had never been with anyone. Who in their right mind would want some inexperienced Alpha like him when there were tons out there with experience and everything? Maybe he wasn’t meant to have a mate and that was perfectly fine with him.

Or so he kept telling himself. 

If he were truly honest with himself, he would say he wanted to have a mate badly. He was just scared to open up and for his mate to see his insecurities. He wasn’t supposed to be insecure and anxious at all. He was supposed to be confident, the rock which his Omega could rely on. His mother was the kind of Alpha that others could rely on. Hell, even he relied on her more often than not. Why couldn’t he be the same? 

He tried to get his mind off of it by answering emails the inn got from their website. He also did some promoting on social media and websites by putting in specials they were offering. He did this once or twice a week so by the time he would get to it, there would be a decent amount of emails. When he was done with that it was time for bed, his mind was even exhausted. 

When he woke up, the schedule was back to the usual; Phichit and Guang-Hong had their one on one appointment with their therapists so he took them to their appointments in the morning. They were both still groggy as he drove them and waited patiently in the lobby for them. The lobby was rather bland and their magazines were blander. He wasted the time looking over news articles and feeling worse than before he read them. Why did people even keep up with the news when it was usually so depressing? He changed to his social media that he seldom posted to. It seems like Yuko Nishigori was having a blast teaching little kids how to skate. She kept sharing pictures of her daughters on the ice having fun. He had been friends with her and her husband since they were kids and was even the godfather of their children. His sister, Mari, had updated her Instagram a photo of sunrise from the hot spring and it was breathtaking. He was sure if his sister would have been a photographer if she hadn’t helped at the inn.

Yuuri was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Phichit’s laughter as he left the therapists’ office and went to sit next to him. Apparently, he was excited that he was cleared to use internet and social media again. When Omegas came to Hasetsu for help, the first thing they had to do was to give their cellphone and promise to stay away from the internet. It was a safety procedure, since some Omegas tended to regain contact with their abusers. Yuuri had seen firsthand Omegas begging to use the phone or the computers to speak to their abusers. Some Omegas even managed to talk to them to plan to go back to their old life, believing their abuses had changed. Yuuri had been quite worried when Phichit and Guang-Hong had come for sanctuary; they were young and parting from all forms of communication was hard. He’d been sure they couldn’t have managed it. He was so proud of their progress, going from broken spirits to these happy and confident people. As it turned out, Guang-Hong had even been cleared too. Yuuri was happy for both of them.

“You have to keep your promise and buy us phones you Yuuri!” Phichit said excitedly as they left the office. 

He smiled, “Well of course. Why on earth would I forget something important like that?”

That was how they made a quick trip to the phone store to get the boys phones. They promised Yuuri to use their Stability Allowance to pay for their phone bills. A Stability Allowance was money that an Omega or Beta was given after getting out of an abusive place. Ideally it was there for when the Omega was ready to leave the sanctuary town, they didn’t have to worry if they couldn’t find a job right away. Yuuri didn’t care if he paid for them or not, but it was nice that they were being so responsible about it. 

After Guang-Hong’s support group and Phichit’s class, they made one more stop at a clothing store because the clothes the boys had were looking shabby. The two used their allowance to help pay for the clothes. Since they were sanctuary-seeking Omegas, they received a nice discount. Their old clothes were going to be cleaned and given to others who would arrive with only the clothes on their back. Yuuri bought some socks mostly because he liked having enough socks just in case he needed to share with someone who didn’t have any. 

When they got back to the inn, Phichit had already joined Instagram, Facebook, Tumblr, and everything he could get a hold on where he could meet people again. Yuuri left them to relax and told them that, if they needed anything, they could text him now. (His number was the very first one they saved.) He was about to go to his room when his father and mother asked if they could speak to him in private. Knowing it had to be important; he followed them to a more private place to talk. He couldn’t shake that whatever they were going to tell him was going to be big.


	2. The Mysterious Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Omega is staying at Yu-Topia and assigned to Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful comments! I'm just floored by it honestly. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you all like it too. If anything it might make you want to read chapter three which is also coming soon. I also want to thank my beta NinjaMatty. She's the best beta ever and read her fic 'Seventh Heaven'. It's GREAT!
> 
> Without further adieu, here you go!

Walking back to his room he had to make sure he didn’t panic. He could not panic. He had to be calm and collected about this. The conversation was serious and surprising all at the same time. While he was gone, an Omega had come in asking for sanctuary. He was European, which was fine because Yuuri spoke English. Not only was he assigned to Yuuri’s care, he was also staying in the room across from his own. They didn’t have enough room on the east side of the inn, so the only room they could think of was the one across from his. He smiled and said he was perfectly fine with it. Before he left, his mother pulled him aside and told him he was going to have to be patient. The guest looked like he had been through hell and back, thus Yuuri was going to have to take baby steps. She asked him to check up on the guest later to make sure he was okay.

The hallway looked the exact same as it had before he left. Which was dark, drafty, and with a door at the end of the hall that lead to a small garden. A dim light flickered in the now occupied room. It had to have been a candle of some kind, maybe one of those scented ones because he caught a whiff of something that reminded him of a field of sunflowers. He closed his eyes for a moment to take in the wonderful smell of sunflowers before he snapped out of it and quietly went into his room. He didn’t know what had made him go a little loopy. That had to have been one very strong scented candle.

Throughout the day, he would check the hallway and, sure enough, the small flickering light was still no movement though. Was the Omega in there even alive? He really prayed it was so. After running a few more errands, he decided it was time to go check on the new guest. Dusk was upon them, and as the little light in the room seemed brighter than it had been earlier. He took a deep breath. The smell of sunflowers enveloped him again. He lightly tapped on the screen door before opening it just a little bit. He needed to make sure the person inside understood that he wasn’t going to invade the space. He saw some rustling of blankets, but that was about it. Here goes nothing.

He cleared his throat. “Uh, hello. I’m - I’m going to be helping you out while you’re here with us.”

Silence was on the other end and that didn’t ease the anxiety he was feeling. What if they didn’t like him? Maybe he sounded too demanding? Or maybe he was being too loud? He didn’t know. The rustling had stopped, but it was still pretty dim in the room he couldn’t tell if the person were breathing or not. He wanted to check up on them, but didn’t dare entering. He would only enter once he was given permission. 

“Um… are you hungry? I mean, I could bring a tray up for you. So if you’re not hungry now, you can eat it later.”

Still no noise or indication that the person on the bed heard anything he was saying. If he listened close enough, he could hear breathing but that was about it. Then he remembered what his mother had said, baby steps. He was a complete stranger and if the trauma was as bad as his mother claimed it to be, he didn’t want to be forceful. The last thing he needed was to bring back horrible memories for the new guest. If it were him who’d been cloistered in that room since morning, he would absolutely be starving. It would be best if he brought something over. Food was always a nice ice-breaking tool anyway.

“Uh- let me bring that tray up here for you.”

He closed the door softly and made his way to the dining room, where he found his mother handing some juice to a small child. The Omega the child was with couldn’t walk so the child would get things their parent needed. She smiled at the child before excusing herself so she could talk to her son. That was one thing he could respect about his mother: when she was giving someone her attention, it was undivided. Hiroko Katsuki was in charge of the inn. She assigned Omegas to caseworkers (like Yuuri), saw the Omegas were being treated well, ordered everything the inn needed, planned and cooked the menu every day. He could only hope that he would be able to do the same thing whenever it was time for him to step up and be more in charge of the whole inn rather than of a few people. 

She leaned in close to him. “How’s he doing?”

“Well, I didn’t exactly get a chance to see him. I didn’t enter the room. I spoke to him, but he didn’t respond to me. I figured I should bring him something to eat either way,” he replied.

She didn’t look too surprised with what he said and didn’t press for more details. Instead, she made up a tray of fruit, two sandwiches, and some juice. She didn’t want to send up something hot and for the guest to eat it cold. This way, she figured, there would be no rush if the guest wasn’t hungry until later. Before she handed the tray to her son, she gave him a thoughtful look. 

She said, “I know you’re the best person for him at this time. Just be the wonderful young man I know you to be, and he will warm up to you in no time.”

“Thanks Mom,” he said with a smile.

The walk back wasn’t as daunting. Phichit had texted him that he wanted to go skating together in the evening if Yuuri had time to spare. It at least gave him something to do for the evening. Maybe he’d get to skate with Yuko’s triplets again.

Arriving at the door, he knocked softly again and slid it open just enough to get the tray in. 

“It’s me again. I brought you a tray. I’m going to slide it in. When you’re done leave it outside your door and I’ll take care of it. Thanks.”

With that, he slid the tray inside the room and then promptly closed the door again. Afterwards, he went to his room to get his backpack that had his skating gear in it and left with Phichit to go skating. Apparently, Guang-Hong decided he wanted to stay in rather than go out. Phichit said he was on the phone but he didn’t say with whom. Yuuri was a bit concerned about hearing that. He was sure the Chinese teen wasn’t doing anything to jeopardize his recovery, still he worried. He felt like an older brother when it came to the younger boy and Phichit. Meanwhile Phichit was talking about how he was following these two guys on Instagram. One of them was from Switzerland and had many aesthetic pictures of sceneries and the Alps. 

Phichit sighed contently, “He’s also dreamy to look at. He has so many pictures of himself, like, practically naked. I wish I had the confidence and the body to take pictures like that of myself… Anyway enough about me and my Instagram crush. You look preoccupied.”

Well this guy read him like a book.

“I’m just thinking about a few things…You see, we have a new guest and he was assigned to me and his room is across from mine. I spoke to him a little, though he didn’t respond to me. I’m not going to enter his room without permission. I wish I knew if there was something I could do to help him,” He explained.

They skated for while in silence. It wasn’t a bad silence, it was actually very calming. Yuuri felt better after talking about his concerns for the guest. He needed not to let his anxiety get the best of him when it came to this situation. This person wasn’t trying to be mean or vindictive, he was hurting and he needed time to heal. Of course, he wasn’t going to be very talkative. Phichit hadn’t been talkative when he first got there and neither was Guang-Hong. It took them time before they saw he was supportive and genuinely cared. This time it would just take longer than usual and that was fine. 

Phichit was about to do a nice spin when he stopped dead in his tracks and pointed a finger at Yuuri. “I got it!”

“You got what?” He asked after he jumped in surprise.

The other skater smiled brightly, “What if you talk to him? Like, hear me out. During the day or before dinner or whenever, you go to the door, slide it open and talk to him. Tell him about your day, the weather, me and Guang-Hong and ice skating here and going out to do things. Just talk to him about those things. Don’t ask him about what he went through, he will talk about it later, but just talk to him about mundane things. That way, he gets to know you like and he’ll want to open up to you when he’s ready. It’s easier to open up to someone who you already know a little. What do you say?”

It was moments like these where Yuuri knew never to underestimate Phichit. He was so freaking smart! Why didn’t he think of that sooner? It seemed like the obvious thing to do, and he was glad he asked someone else about this. If anything it would make some sort of dialogue between his mysterious guest and him, and that was better than nothing. Once they left the skating rink, Yuuri felt hopeful that it was going to be alright. He was going to be able to help the new guest. 

He wasn’t too tired when he got home, so he decided that he was going to take a bath before going to sleep. When he got to the hallway, he found the tray innocently sitting outside of the door. The guest had eaten and left it out for him. Smiling to himself, he picked it up and took it to the kitchen. The bath could wait a little bit longer. Suddenly, he had a new hope for the next few days. Maybe, just maybe, he could find away to get the guest across the hall to open up. 

The next morning was just like last evening: Yuuri knocked on the door across from his own, spoke a little, brought a tray for breakfast, and went to help Phichit and Guang-Hong with their appointments. Once they were through with the morning’s appointments they went looking at trinkets. He saw something that made him pause for a moment. He shook his head, thought against it and took them all home just in time for lunch. Yuuri was soon out again helping other caseworkers in taking Omegas to appointments and also getting things from the grocery store his mother needed for dinner that evening. He had an inkling to return to that store that he had visited earlier. 

This time, he indulged himself.

“I picked up the tray for you,” Mari told him when he got back home.

His older sister Mari was his mother’s assistant in helping run the inn (while is father was the bookkeeper for the inn) and did most of the inspections to make sure the caseworkers were doing their jobs and helping out the Omegas in their care.

He smiled at her, “Thank you for helping me out today. I really appreciate it. Hopefully tomorrow I can be more on top of things.”

“Don’t mention it. You got a tough one and I’m happy to help. So, have you gotten anything out of him yet?” She asked.

He shook his head, “No but I have a plan of action that Phichit suggested to me, I want to see if that will at least work. He made it seem fool-proof last night and I really hope it does.”

“I’m sure it will, just be yourself and the guest will learn to trust you in no time,” she said, smiling and ruffling his hair before going to smoke. 

He could feel his nerves getting the best of him as he got closer to the hallway. What was he going to talk about? He was sure he had nothing interesting to offer about his mundane life. But Phichit had said that he needed to just talk about anything and everything. He could do this; it wasn’t going to be hard. He could hear his heart beating as he knocked on the door and opened it just a little. It was probably going to be a while, so he sat down of the floor with the door to his back. 

He could do this. 

“Hi, it’s me again. I hope you like your stay so far and the food. Not that-well my mom is a great cook and she makes the best katsudon. You’ll have to try it one of these days. I love it, but I gain weight so easily that I had to cut back from eating it so often. Maybe we could eat it together? If it’s alright with you, that is. I don’t want to impose on you or make you uncomfortable.”

He was rambling, wasn’t he? He took some breaths and heard shuffling,still he dared not turn around. He needed to chill. Play it cool Yuuri, play it cool. He should just go tell Phichit that this was a totally bad idea but he couldn’t bring himself to move. From the corner of his eye he could see the candle had been lit. Well at least he caught the other’s attention. He didn’t hear much other than minor shuffling. Was this person a ninja?

“Well, today was the usual. I took Phichit and Guang-Hong to their appointments. They’re Omegas, just like you. Phichit is from Thailand and he’s so nice. Maybe a little eccentric but he means well. And Guang-Hong is the sweetest person I’ve ever met. I’m sure you’ll like them and I know they’ll like you.”

Where was he going with this? His mind told him just to stop talking, but he somehow managed to get the mysterious guest’s attention, so he wasn’t going to stop right now. He had to keep going.

“We went to town to look around, normally we go ice skating or to the beach. It’s always good to do something fun after therapy. Whenever you decide to go, I’ll be the one taking you, and afterwards, we’ll do something else. Even get ice cream if you want. It’s your choice. Anyway, we went to a new store and I found this. I want to give it to you, if you don’t mind.”

He slid the light, orange-tinted stone inside the room.

“It’s a citrine stone. It’s supposed to take away the negative things and fill you with happiness. I thought- well- I thought maybe you would like it. If there is anything you like or want, you can tell me and I’ll get it for you. When you feel comfortable enough, you should try the hot spring. It’s very comforting and nice. Whenever I need to relax I go to the hot spring and my problems float away with the steam. My mom is asking about you; she wants to know if the food is enough for you. If not, I can always get you more.”

It was almost time for dinner; he couldn’t believe he had actually spoken for so long. He felt a little guilty, though he seemed to have had the attention he wanted.

“You know, it’s alright to say what’s on your mind if you want. No one is going to tell you not to. In fact, I encourage you to when you’re ready for it. I don’t want to pressure you. But I want to help you in any way I can. So, please, let me help you. Okay, well, it’s almost time for dinner so I’ll bring a tray up for you. I’ll be right back.”

With that, he got up and went to go get a tray. When he returned, the stone he had left was gone and the light was still on. He smiled as he placed the tray inside. He thought about leaving again but he decided that he was going to stay and talk more. After all, this seemed to be working. 

As he spoke, he tried not to think about the shuffling he heard, or how the door he was leaning on was warmer than it was before. He didn’t pay attention to the tray moving or the other little noises he heard. He just spoke about more things. Like his parents and his sister, and how this place had been run by them for years. How he recently bought Phichit and Guang-Hong phones, his fears for them with the phones but knowing he couldn’t worry too much. He mentioned Phichit’s Instagram crush and how his crush liked a few pictures he took. He brought up Guang-Hong’s Facetime with a friend who had returned to America from the foreign exchange program he was in. He smiled as he spoke about how excited the young teen was when they spoke to one another.

By the time he knew it, it had turned dark. He turned and saw the empty tray sitting there. If he focused, he could hear breathing and- was the guest sitting on the floor on the other side of the door?! He didn’t want to think about it. Instead, he took the tray and wished a good night before sliding the door closed. The walk back to the kitchen helped give him some perspective. This was going to work after all! He went to see Phichit and told him what happened. Phichit beamed at him and told him it was going to be okay. 

The next day was similar, except, this time, when he sat down to talk, he brought up more of the historical and famous sites to see in Hasetsu. He closed his eyes and let his memory and words lead them through the town he grew up in. He added funny stories from his childhood. If he had opened his eyes during any of this time, he would have seen the guest leaning out of the small opening. He would have seen a small smile when he spoke about his childhood stories. He definitely would have seen the eyes wide in fascination as the guest ran a hand through their own hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think so far? Let me know! Now for the next chapter I decided to change things up. Here is a hint: the next chapter's narration follows the mysterious guest. You know what that means~? You'll find out who it is! Not that it's much of a surprise but still. 
> 
> See you very soon lovelies!


	3. Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious guest is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are in chapter three! I'm so happy that you guys are liking this so far. I hope you guys like the chapter. 
> 
> Question, who do you guys want me to focus a chapter on? Let me know in the comments. It can be from Phichit, Guang-Hong, Chris, Leo, Mari, or even the guy who held Viktor for twelve years. I mean, I'm down for it.

He woke up slowly and stretched his limbs. Since he had started staying at Yu-Topia, Viktor Nikiforov hadn’t left the room he’d been given. The room was spacious yet cozy, the light from outside drifting in so he didn’t feel the need to turn on the light. The natural light was more than enough. He would light the candle when he wanted to chaise away the gloom in the room, but that only happened in the evening when _he_ would come by. Viktor didn’t know _his_ name. All he knew was that _he_ was his case worker from what he remembered. _He_ had a pleasant voice and _he_ was shy. He could tell from the way the man talked to him. He would let that voice lull him to sleep every night. It got him curious, so much that he wanted to see what this man looked like.

He was sleeping a lot. He had never really had the time to sleep before, or to even rest for that matter. Alpha would say he didn’t need to rest since he spent most of his time on his knees or his back Well, Alpha always said a lot of things like that so he shouldn’t have been upset. It was the usual life of an Omega, so he shouldn’t complain. Thanks to Yakov, he had escaped and was safe in Hasetsu. He would never have to worry about Alpha again. If anything, Alpha probably forgot him and found someone new to replace him with. That thought didn’t make him happy. It actually made him sad to know that there was going to be another Omega going through the same hell he’d gone through.

Viktor hugged himself deep into his many blankets. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine someone was holding him back. Sometimes, he pretended it was his parents holding him. He hadn’t seen them in years and he missed them. They wouldn’t want him now either way. Plus, Yakov said that, once he got to Hasetsu, he couldn’t contact anyone. The old man made him promise and he was going to keep it.

Thinking about it now, he should use the showers. He hadn’t bathed in a long time. His long, platinum hair was looking dingy. Naptime sounded better though and he drifted off yet again, only to be woken up way later by a gentle knock on the door. It slid open just a crack. His friend was here! He lit up the candle and went to sit with his back to the door. _He_ always started out awkwardly. It was so endearing, and, after a while, the speech would flow more smoothly as he got more at ease.

_“So Guang-Hong’s friendship with Leo, that’s his name apparently, is moving along well. I’m still on the fence about this guy, but Phichit has spoken to him so I suppose it’s okay. Leo wants to come visit when he has time off from school. I would love to personally see him and talk to him. Do you think I’m being overprotective? I don’t think I am, its just-I’ve been watching over Guang-Hong and Phichit for over a year now. They are like family to me and I can’t help but feel like an older brother when I’m with them. I don’t want anything bad to happen to them anymore. They’ve been through enough.”_

Viktor smiled to himself when he heard these words. Yes, _he_ was being overprotective, but it was cute. _He’d_ been watching this boy, Guang-Hong, for a year already. _Of course he’s like that! He wants the best for this young boy_. In Viktor’s eyes, Guang-Hong and Phichit were babies; they had so much to look forward to in life and they deserved happiness.

_“Phichit is also making friends with his Instagram crush. The guy’s name is Christophe Giacometti. From what I can tell, he’s very popular and he thinks Phichit is refreshing. At least, that’s what Phichit told me. Chris and he have also been talking on Facetime, and Chris wants to come visit as well. I’m wary about someone you meet from social media. I know Phichit trusts the guy, but I’m still not sure. I don’t want him to suffer. It also worries me that Leo and Christophe are both Alphas… I mean, I shouldn’t be so judging considering I’m an Alpha too, but I’ve met several over time and not all of them are so…caring.”_

_He_ ’s an Alpha?! Viktor would have never guessed it from how soft spoken _he_ was and how _he_ cared for people. He’d assumed maybe a Beta or an Omega but he doubted that. All of this time, he had been in the presence of an Alpha, and he was being so disrespectful. He needed to redeem himself! He didn’t want this Alpha to think he was being rude on purpose. He tried to keep himself calm so the Alpha didn’t sense any distress and got into his mind to investigate.

_“Maybe I do worry too much. I just don’t want to see people I care about getting hurt. Phichit and Guang-Hong are the sweetest people I’ve ever met. They’re caring, kind, and though they don’t have to they’re willing to help in the restaurant when it gets busy. They’re more than guests, they’re my family now and I care about them dearly.”_

Viktor’s heart ached. Oh, what he would give to have someone speak about him in that way! It was never going to happen, yet he could dream. He saw a brown bag being moved in slowly into the room. He tilted his head out of curiosity. Ever since he got the citrine stone, he’d been given a little gift daily. He smiled and went to reach for it when his hand touched the Alpha’s hand. A jolt ran through him. The hand was smooth, a little warm compared to his own cold hand. Their touch lingered before they both pulled away, and Viktor went for the bag again. He opened it.

_“Um those are for you. I stopped by a bakery and got some doughnuts. I didn’t know what kind you liked, so I got you the regular, glazed doughnuts. If you have any specific kind you like, please let me know, I’ll gladly bring you some.”_

Guilt was assailing him once more. Here he was, being so disrespectful, while the Alpha was kind enough to give him gifts. Viktor wasn’t worth the money he was being spent on. Still, he wasn’t going to let the gift go to waste. Like all of the other ones he received he was going to accept it. (which, in this case, meant eating the gift) He tore off a piece, ate it, and sweet glaze instantly melted in his mouth. He pushed the bag aside planning to enjoy the rest later.

_“Oh! Good news; we passed our yearly inspection again. Once a year, the organization that helps sanctuary cities will send an official to come and inspect the conditions and upkeep of the hotels and inns. If a business fails the inspections, they have six months to redeem themselves. If they fail again, they’re forced to close. Luckily, that has only happened once that a hotel in Hasetsu had to close. The inn has never had problems with our inspections. In fact, they use our inn as an example of standards to the hotels in other sanctuary cities. I’m proud to work here and carry on the tradition.”_

Well, Viktor was learning more and more things about this place every day. He didn’t know this place also went through inspections, but apparently, it did. It was a sanctuary city after all. He had heard of several of these sanctuary cities but none of these were in Russia. The closest one from Russia was in France, but he wanted to get farther from Alpha. If going to Japan meant more distance between them, then it was worth it. He also liked how proud _he_ was about keeping the family business. _His_ parents were kind to him when they didn’t have to be. Maybe _he_ would be kind too and forgive his disrespectfulness. He heard the Alpha leave and come back with a tray for him that was slid inside to him.

“ _Tomorrow, Mom is making katsudon. I’m so excited, but I’m not sure if I’m going to eat some or not. Or, at least, if I do eat it, I might have to eat something healthy for breakfast and lunch the next day. I really don’t want to gain weight. Actually, I lost five pounds and I’m very happy about it! I told you I gain weight very easily. I try to maintain a certain weight, but it’s hard. Usually, I end up a few pounds heavier than I would have liked. Maybe if I had a consistent workout buddy it would be easier, but I don’t really have someone I can ask. One day, I’ll find someone, I guess.”_

Judging by the other’s footfall, Viktor didn’t think the Alpha was heavy at all. He could tell from the tone of voice that the other didn’t feel the same. It made him feel guilty. Somehow, he wanted to comfort the Alpha. Viktor had never been able to indulge in food as much as he had since his arrival, so he couldn’t really understand why the Alpha was worried about his weight. He had only been here about a week, but he thankfully already gained a little weight.

The conversation ended when the Alpha wished him a good night and shut the door after taking the tray back. Viktor needed to prove he was a grateful Omega. So he waited until it was well after midnight to sneak out of his room to shower. If he were going to try to see the Alpha tomorrow, he had to be presentable. That meant no longer shirking from taking a shower.

He tried to make as little of noise as possible not to disturb anyone. When he finally deemed himself clean enough, he dried himself off and looked in the mirror. His platinum hair was long enough to almost reach his waist. His blue eyes weren’t as dull as they had been, and his body was looking fuller. The bruises and other marks littering his body were still visible though. He dared not turn around to see his back. He was happy about the bruises getting better. Some of them were even starting to fade from an ugly deep purple to a yellowish tinge. He found a forest green robe and put it on to cover himself before heading back to his room as softly as he had left it. He was going to look for something appropriate to wear, but he got tired and fell asleep, knowing he would look for something in the morning.

Viktor woke up the next morning when he heard the breakfast tray slid inside. He groggily got up and ate. He pushed the tray back out before sliding the door closed. He found his brush and began combing through his hair, trying to fix it as best he could. He wanted to look his best when he met the Alpha today. Then, he searched through the few bags Yakov had given him to find something decent to wear. Viktor was glad Yakov had the foresight to give him long sleeved and three quarter sleeved shirts and pants. (He didn’t want anyone to see the bruises and marks that marred his skin.) The problem was finding something that went with another. He ate lunch while he tried to decide what to wear.

He settled on a thin, grey long sleeved shirt and jeans that were a little too loose. All of it was loose on him, but these weren’t his clothes originally. He didn’t want to think about the clothes Alpha had him wear. He needed to think about something else, like meeting his friend the Alpha today! What did he look like? He could only imagine. He was so excited about meeting him but he was also nervous. What if he were too rude to be liked? He didn’t want to think about that.

He wanted to be liked, loved even, but did he deserve it after everything he had done? He didn’t know what the answer would be. He pouted and slumped a little. He wanted to be good enough for someone. Was he? Alpha had always told him he wasn’t good enough, that only Alpha was willing to put up with him just so no one else had to. He hadn’t believed it at first, but after all of those years spent with Alpha, the thoughts were now ingrained into him so much that they were second nature. He wanted to be. He really wanted to be.

He looked at the time and found that his friend was running late. Why? He had been there early all of the other times, so why was today different? His heart sunk down to his stomach; he was finally free from Alpha, and rather than being grateful towards the Alpha who wanted to help him, he’d been incredibly rude. He needed to make it up to the Alpha before the Alpha really got mad at him. He had seen what happened when Alphas got mad and though it might not be as bad as what he’d experienced, he wasn’t sure he had the strength to survive the wrath of another angry Alpha. Maybe he should go look for him? It sounded like a great idea. Maybe if he saw him out and about, the Alpha would be proud of him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the footfalls. When he went to open the door-

There was the Alpha. His heart stopped for a second or two. The Alpha in front of him had a small frame, short black hair and deep brown chocolate brown eyes. He also had glasses! He was so cute! Viktor wanted to pinch his cheeks, but he held back of course. It wasn’t appropriate for him to do that to an Alpha. He needed to be respectful.

They stared at each other, both kind of surprised. Viktor didn’t know what to say. He was so caught up in the moment that he forgot to avert his eyes, until he realized that he was staring directly at an Alpha. He dropped his gaze the moment he noticed. He was trying to not be offensive yet it seemed everything he did was making things worse. He really hoped he was going to be forgiven. He was also still standing when he shouldn’t have been. He was going to get in trouble now. He knelt to the ground, not seeing the shock on the younger man’s face.

“I’m so sorry, Alpha, for being so disrespectful,” Viktor said, waiting for some sort of punishment.

The Alpha, rather shocked got down on his own knees and stammered, “No, no, no, no, no! It’s okay. You didn’t do anything disrespectful. Please, call me by my name. It’s Yuuri.”

Of course his name was Yuuri, that name was going to haunt him for the rest of his days. Yura… his dear Yura… Where was he now? Was he okay? He prayed Yura had presented as anything but an Omega. He prayed for that every day. No need to talk about Yura; he wasn’t ready to be rejected before he had the chance to be accepted.

He heard Yuuri’s soft voice cut through his thoughts, “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not upset and I would never be upset with you. What’s your name?”

“It’s V-Viktor,” he responded softly.

Yuuri spoke, “Please, look at me, Viktor.”

That voice was so soft and so sincere. It wasn’t even that commanding Alpha voice, still, he wanted to listen. Slowly, he lifted his head, expecting to be hit. Nothing happened. He was met the kindest brown eyes he had ever seen in his life. Yuuri had the nicest smile. He didn’t see why Yuuri thought he was fat; he looked perfectly fine to him.

Yuuri kept his kind smile as he spoke, “It’s so nice to meet you Viktor. I’m glad I finally get to see what you look like after a week. I don’t want to seem forceful, but may I come into your room? Just so we’re not in the hallway…”

“Yes of course Al- I mean – Yuuri. Yuuri,” Viktor said as he moved further in for the other man to enter the room

Yuuri closed the door behind him without locking it. Why was that? Viktor was very confused. Alpha would be having a heart attack if he saw him being so cozy with Yuuri. He tried not to think about that. He wanted to have a good evening with his new friend. However, it seemed already he was messing everything up.

Yuuri resumed in trying his best to comfort the Omega, “I’m sorry I’m late. I was helping Phichit and Guang-Hong with their appointments for today, then my family needed me to do some errands. And I went to a candy store and I bought you some candy. I hope you like it.”

“Why are you so kind to me? You don’t need to be nice, I don’t deserve it…” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri responded, “Because everyone needs kindness, you included. Are you hungry? You should eat something, I’m sure you’ll feel better. I’ll be right back.”

Before Yuuri was able to leave he felt a tug on his pant leg. He stopped and turned back around.

“I want to eat katsudon with you, please,” Viktor said.

The younger man smiled, “Of course! You’ll love it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Tell me in the comments! Chapter four is longer than this one and it seems to be the longest so far. As to when I'm going to post it, I don't know. I have a trip I'm taking this weekend so I'll try to post Friday but if not, then next Tuesday;.


	4. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes, sleepovers and painting fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter was so much fun to write, well the beginning of it.
> 
> Also it was brought to my attention that since Yuuri is a case worker he should not be initiating touches. I know this and I forgot when I wrote chapter three so it's my bad. I tried to edit those parts out but I missed one so I'm going to edit again. Just so you know, any future chapters will not have any of that. (Unless Viktor is initiating it.)
> 
> So lets go!

In Viktor’s eyes, Yuuri was a strange Alpha. First, he was utterly adorable and Viktor just wanted to shower the younger man with affection. Not that he did because that would have been very inappropriate for an unbound Omega to do with an unbound Alpha. Second, Yuuri got flustered over every little thing. This confused him greatly. He couldn’t understand how conversations about intimacy would get any Alpha flustered. If anything, Alphas were usually the ones to try to get Omegas to be flustered. Third, Yuuri didn’t want him to do normal Omega things. Yuuri didn’t want to be called Alpha, he wanted Viktor to maintain eye contact, and told the Russian he needed to voice how he felt about things and what he wanted. It was difficult. He hadn’t done anything of the sort for the past twelve years of his life. It was second nature in him to let an Alpha decide. 

He had only seen the young man face to face for three days. Yuuri was kind to him and; if anything, that surprised more than any of the other things he did. He wanted to show his gratitude; but he didn’t know how. The time he tried, he’d almost given Yuuri a heart attack.

Yuuri had been in Viktor’s room, helping rearrange some of the furniture. The room wasn’t big, but it looked spacious with the light brown of the walls and dark green carpet. Yuuri moved the bed from the middle of the room to the left corner to make more space. He added in a chest of drawers that came with a vanity as well as a nightstand. Viktor and he arranged things around until they looked perfect. 

“Hopefully, the couch will come in a few weeks. That way you will have a place to sit so you don’t have to sit on the floor,” Yuuri said with a smile.

Viktor nodded. “Thank you so much for helping me, Yuuri.”

He leaned in closer to Yuuri, causing the younger man to back up a little bit. Viktor was confused, why was he backing away like that? It was curious. 

“Viktor? What are you-” Yuuri asked. 

Viktor replied smoothly. “You’ve been so sweet to me and I want to show you my gratitude. Shall I take my clothes off for you?”

The Russian had never imagined he’d ever see anyone blush so much in his life. It looked very cute. 

“What? No no no no no no! Keep your clothes on. Just- don’t take anything off,” Yuuri said trying to make some distance.

Well, that was something Viktor had never heard before.

Viktor tilted his head to one side, “Why not? Do you not like my body?”

“No! I mean yes- wait- ugh! Your body is perfectly fine and not the reason I don’t want you to take your clothes off!” Yuuri hid his face in his hands and took deep breaths.

Viktor furrowed his eyebrows and asked: “Then how do I show you my gratitude?”

“You can show me by being yourself and keeping your clothes on while you’re at it,” Yuuri breathed softly before inspecting the clothes Viktor was wearing. “Viktor, your clothes are practically falling off. Those aren’t your clothes, are they?”

He shook his head, “No they are not. They were given to me before I came here. Why?”

Yuuri didn’t respond, he led them out of the room, grabbed Phichit and Guang-Hong and, together took the shuttle van Yuuri used to drive his patients around. And that’s how Viktor found himself at the store with an order from the Alpha to get some clothes that would fit. The store itself was nice, with the walls walls were a light grey and the music was soft. From what Viktor could tell, it was a men’s only clothing store and being taller than average, especially when compared to the usual Japanese man, he had feared he could find pants that would fit. 

So he looked at the clothes on the racks, and he decided that, if anything, he could find shirts more easily than pants. He heard Phichit and Guang-Hong laughing in the background while Yuuri was trying to shush them. He wanted to go over there and see what the fuss was about, before thinking about Yuuri’s disappointed face if he didn’t have clothes in his arms. He sighed and kept looking. He did end up finding shirts he liked, all of them long or three quarter sleeved. Not all of the bruises on his arms were gone yet, he didn’t want to show them off with short sleeved shirts. Pants were harder, but he eventually dug enough up to last for a week. 

He had applied for Stability Allowance earlier in the week with Yuuri’s help. It was similar to welfare but instead of the government giving out funds, it came from an international organization, that way, if there were any government budget cuts, Omegas in need would not be affected. It wasn’t hard to get the funds but, the important part of the process was proving the Omega applicant was no longer living with the abusers. The application was easier when the applicant lived in a Sanctuary City. If he got approved, he would be getting some money for things he needed, like clothes. With that money, he could ask Yuuri to order clothes online for him. He hoped he would be approved for it.

He went in the changing room to try on the clothes when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Hey, it’s me, Phichit,” the voice told him. “If you want a second opinion, I’m outside.”

Viktor worked his shirt off, “Okay, thank you, Phichit.”

He showed Phichit the first ensemble he chose and all he got was a shrug in response. Mostly, that was the reaction for all of the clothes he tried on. 

“You don’t like the clothes on me, do you?” Viktor asked.

Phichit answered: “I mean, they fit you and all, but they don’t scream you. I know we’re in Japan, and you’re Russian so finding clothes that fit you while expressing who you are must be very hard. These clothes work for now. I guess we’ll have to look around or order some for you. Oh! But I was also thinking. Let’s have a sleepover tonight! You, me, and Guang-Hong, what do you say? Tomorrow is Sunday and we don’t have any appointments or anything. We can stay up late talking and get up late too. Do you like that idea?”

“That sounds like fun. Are you sure we can do that? I’m older than both of you, wouldn’t that be one of those inappropriate things?” Viktor asked. 

Phichit shook his head, “No! Omegas can have sleepovers. There’s no rule in Yu-Topia that would tell us otherwise. Guang-Hong and I do it all of the time when we get nightmares. Since we Omegas usually like affection and even find comfort with other Omegas, it’s perfectly fine if we sleep together in the same room. Now, if we asked Yuuri to join us, that would be inappropriate, considering he could potentially get us pregnant if anything were to happen. Not that he would either way. It’s an old-school precaution.”

Viktor changed back into his clothes and opened the door, “I see. How strange, when I was a teen in Russia, I used to have sleepovers with my Alpha friend all of the time; I guess no one saw anything wrong with it at the time…” 

“Yeah, some people believe Alphas don’t know how to keep it in their pants and the next thing you know, the Omega is pregnant due to sleepover. Silly, right?” Phichit giggled. 

Viktor chuckled softly. “Yeah, very silly.” 

They left the store as soon as Viktor found some bedclothes. Phichit wanted to walk around the stores for a little while longer. During their meanderings they decided to walk into a pet store. The store wasn’t large; the animals were in cages on the right side of the wall while the accessories for the pets and the cashier were adjacent. Viktor looked slowly at all of the animals when one in particular caught his eye. It was a poodle with the sweetest eyes. His heart melted; he loved dogs and always wanted to have one. He shivered at the memory of when he’d asked Alpha for a dog. He needed to find a way to let those bad memories go. He smiled at the dog and reached in the cage just enough for the dog to lick his hand. He laughed and whispered sweet nothings in Russian to the animal. 

This didn’t go unnoticed by everyone else. 

Phichit had been asking about hamsters. Sadly, there had been no hamsters, but the employee promised to give him a call when they got more in. He smiled in thanks and was about to head out when he saw Yuuri staring at Viktor interacting with the dog. He shared a knowing smile with Guang-Hong and leaned in close to Yuuri’s ear.

“Imagine the look on his face when you give him the dog,” Phichit whispered to Yuuri. 

Yuuri’s eyes went wide and he shook his head. “I can’t do that with the funds I’m given. I mean, getting him clothes and furniture for his room is one thing, but a dog is an entirely different matter.”

He did have a point. As a case worker, Yuuri had access to funds in the form of a debit card that would help Omegas that didn’t have the Stability Allowance get things they needed. He had to be very strict with how the money was spent. He couldn’t go buying animals. It would look rather suspicious to the accountants that oversaw the funds. Yuuri looked at Phichit’s pouting face and gave him an apologetic smile before calling Viktor over so they could leave. 

Viktor didn’t want to leave the dog behind. The whines he heard when he pulled away his hand and stood up killed him. He made a promise to himself that, if he got approved for the Stability Allowance, he would come back to save the dog from being in a cage. He did his best to ignore the whines the dog gave as he walked away with his three companions. He tried not to let it show that it bothered him. In a way, Viktor understood the dog; he wanted love and affection as much as the dog did. The memories of Alpha were like his own cage, he was going to need help to be free from it. 

He shivered at the thought of talking to someone about what happened to him. He was ashamed and to confess to a stranger wasn’t appealing. He feared they would judge him for his choices. Not everyone was like Yakov or Yuuri. He knew by now that Yuuri wasn’t a judgmental person. Yet something about telling Yuuri what happened to him made him feel even more ashamed than talking to a stranger. He wasn’t sure if he were ready to expose that part of him. If it were going to help, it would be better to do it now. So once they got home, he asked Yuuri if he could get him an appointment with a therapist. Yuuri looked so excited and smiled, and immediately got on the phone. He somehow managed to get him an appointment to see therapist that upcoming Tuesday.

It was decided that the sleepover would be in Guang-Hong’s room because he had the queen sized bed. Viktor had one as well, but they didn’t want to get too loud and risk waking Yuuri up. The rooms on the east end were more insulated to keep the sound inside. Considering the fact he was ten years older than Guang-Hong, Viktor thought he was way too old for sleepovers. He decided that for one night at least, he could humor himself. Being led to the room with Phichit, he couldn’t help but laugh at the enthusiasm. As they walked in Guang-Hong was on Facetime yet again. 

“Phichit and Viktor are here so I’ll talk to you later, okay Leo?” he said with a small smile. 

Leo groaned, “Alright, it was great talking to you, guapo.”

“L-Leo!” Guang-Hong blushed and sent Phichit a look when he started ‘oohing’.

Viktor laughed while the teen got off of the phone and buried his face in a pillow. “I take it that it’s going well between Leo and you?”

“Yes,” he nodded, peaking up from his pillow. “He was staying with my neighbor when he was a foreign exchange student and we became friends. We presented around the same time so…”

Phichit blinked. “You did it with him? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

“No! We didn’t. I mean- I might have wanted to but- I didn’t think I was his type,” Guang-Hong admitted, “I’ve never been with anyone like that… So I wouldn’t- how was the first time like for you Viktor?”

The Russian stared for a moment, not expecting to get this question early on in the evening. It would be rude not to answer and it was a good one. He smiled as he let the memory enter his mind. If he thought about it further, he could remember the exact feelings he experienced all of those years ago. 

He responded: “I was dating the Alpha I shared my first time with. We kept it secret because we didn’t want gossip to reach our families. Even with the way our bodies work, Russia isn’t the kindest to same-sex relationships. My parents were trying to find me a nice female Alpha to mate with… Anyway, my parents left for a couples’ retreat with our church and I was left home alone. He came to visit and we were flirting and kissing. We were spooning on my bed and, I don’t remember who asked, probably me, but we started taking our clothes off and we explored each other. I was excited, happy, nervous, and scared all at once. He was gentle and reassuring, so we had a great time. I’ve never regretted it.”

He looked up to see Phichit and Guang-Hong listening attentively. It felt weird to talk about his first time, he hadn’t thought about it in such a long while. Though he didn’t mention it, it was also the first time he told and was told: ‘I love you.’ He was going to keep that little detail to himself; he had to keep some secrets. He watched Phichit sigh contently before speaking. 

“My first time was with this girl from my town. We were very good friends, but her marriage was arranged with someone else and she asked me if it I could be her first experience with an Omega. She’s an Alpha and since I trusted her, we had sex. My parents don’t know that happened and neither did my ex boyfriend,” Phichit explained, “I like to think of it as this: my true mate isn’t going to be my first, but they will sure as hell be my last.”

Viktor liked that idea of finding his true mate. He thought he’d found it when he was younger, but it wasn’t it. Alpha had never bonded with him either, which had killed him when he was in the relationship. Now, it was a great thing it never happened. 

The rest of the night was like fun, they recounted funny stories that had happened to them when they were young. Viktor laughed when Phichit told one particular story involving almost releasing an elephant from the zoo. How that was possible, he wasn’t sure. He hadn’t laughed that loud in a long while, so much that he was surprised how much his sides hurt by simply laughing. 

The next day he woke up sandwiched in between the two younger Omegas. It had been a long time since he had been around other Omegas and it was nice. There was something about the warmth that made him just want to enjoy the day. Unfortunately, he really had to go to the bathroom. He untangled himself from the two boys and crept out of the room as softly as possible. 

After going to the bathroom, he changed into a pair of the new clothes and was leaving his room the same time Yuuri was leaving his. It was quite funny to know Yuuri was not a morning person. He groggily left his room like a zombie, making the Russian chuckle at the sight (which got Yuuri’s attention when he heard the laughter). 

“Good morning sleepy head!” Viktor greeted cheerfully. 

Yuuri grumbled in response. “How on earth can you be this happy in the morning?”

“How can I not? It’s a beautiful day,” he replied.

Yuuri was going to respond when Mari walked into the hallway, “Oh thank god you’re awake. I thought I was going to have to pour water on you again.”

“Good morning Mari~” Viktor said.

She smiled at him back, “Good morning to you too, Viktor. Yuuri, Dad needs some office supplies, Mom needs some things from the grocery store, and I need a few things from the home improvement store. The painters wasted way too much just to paint some rooms. So will you get the paint and then paint the rooms?”

“Alright. I’ll paint the rooms. What color do you want the rooms to be?” Yuuri said lethargically.

She handed him the list of supplies. “I’m thinking a pale or icy blue.”

“That sounds lovely. Can I help Yuuri too?” Viktor asked excitedly.

The siblings stared at him in disbelief. Normally, that was something Mari would say no. Guests weren’t supposed to help with the upkeep of the inn, they were there to recover, not work. But she wasn’t prepared for Viktor asking her repeatedly while explaining why it was a great idea. As Viktor did that, Yuuri ate some breakfast and drank some coffee to help him wake up. By the time he got the keys to the car, he saw his sister, crack under the relentlessness that was Viktor Nikiforov. The next thing he knew, Viktor was in the car with him to help him run errands. Yuuri both admired and feared the power of persuasion the older man had. 

Viktor was fascinated by all of the things the store had. He also argued with Yuuri about spending money. (“But Yuuuri, if the list says this brand of paper then you have to buy this brand.” “Yuuuuri your mother isn’t going to like it using the cheaper brand in her cooking! You should know that it doesn’t taste the same.” “Yuuuri we should get matching paint brushes! We’ll look so professional. Do you think we need those plastic ponchos so we don’t get paint on ourselves? No? Okay how about gloves? No? Fiiiineee. Ooooh, what about aprons! Yuuri? Yuuuuuuri!”)

By the time they got back, Viktor was more than ready to paint some rooms. The air vents were closed so they didn’t spread the smell of wet paint to the rest of the inn. Viktor insisted they would get done faster if they painted the same room together rather than spreading out. Yuuri refused to argue and, thus, they painted together while Viktor was humming little melodies. He was practically having the time of his life doing such a mundane task. 

“You must really like painting,” Yuuri said.

Viktor shrugged, “It’s calming. Every spring, my father would have me repaint our fence. Every spring because, by the time winter was over, the paint would start to peel and it didn’t look appealing. So, on a weekend, I would wake up bright and early to spend a whole day panting our fence. It’s funny that the simple things are the ones you miss doing the most.”

“Do you miss your parents?” Yuuri asked.

He nodded in response, “Of course. They’re my parents after all. I haven’t seen them since I was fifteen, when they kicked me out. There isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t think about them. Maybe, one day, I’ll see them again.”

“I’m so sorry I brought it up, Viktor. I shouldn’t have asked that-,” Yuuri exclaimed. 

He turned and smiled at the young Alpha. “It’s alright. There’s no way you could have known that. You don’t need to apologize.”

To lighten the mood, Viktor took his brush and smeared some paint on Yuuri’s jaw. The man took it as a challenge and a paint war started. Luckily it was in the last room and they were almost done and practically covered in paint. Viktor had moved back to avoid the brush when he tripped over himself and fell. Yuuri tried to catch him but was dragged down instead. Unfortunately, he also landed on top of Viktor who was laughing. He froze when he felt jolts run through him. His blue eyes met with brown. He breathed in and caught the smell an ocean breeze coming from the Alpha. Once Yuuri got a grip on himself, he got flustered and backed away while apologizing profusely. After the painting was over, they had dinner and parted ways for the night (after a shower ordered by Mari for them to take). Viktor was confused about the jolts he got from that moment with Yuuri but he fell asleep before he could think about it. 

Tuesday found him getting up at the crack of dawn to get ready for his therapist appointment. He was terrified, if he were being honest with himself. He knew it was something he was going to have to do. So he took a deep breath and got into the van with Yuuri. (Phichit and Guang-Hong’s therapists were both on vacation. It was speculated they were together though no one wondered why.) 

“You’ll be fine,” Yuuri said reassuringly after his name was called. “Just be honest. If you’re not ready to talk about things, say so and the therapist shouldn’t push. I’ll be right here when you get out.”

Viktor nodded and entered the therapist’s office. He wasn’t sure if the lack of light was supposed to be therapeutic. It made him nervous. The lamplight in the office was dim, but the couch in the middle of the room looked cozy. He sat down when the therapist introduced himself and told him to get comfortable. He didn’t think it could be comfortable in here. The therapist, Akira, was a handsome forty-something year old man. He sat down elegantly and pulled out his pen and paper.

“So, you’re a sanctuary citizen,” Akira began, “It must have been difficult leaving your life behind in Russia to come to an entirely new country.”

Viktor replied, “It wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be. Once I had the chance to leave Al- um- my ex Alpha behind.”

“You put on the questionnaire that you weren’t bonded. May I ask why?” Akira asked as he stood up. 

Viktor looked up at the man. “I think that’s a little too personal to be asked so early on, don’t you think?”

“I’m just trying to understand your trauma so I can better assist you. Isn’t that why you came for help?” Akira asked, walking behind the couch.

Viktor was about to reply when he felt Akira’s hands on his shoulders. The man took in the scent of the Omega. Instantly, he was filled with dread, his heart rate went up and his mind was screaming at him to run. He couldn’t move, he could barely breathe. He closed his eyes and took a breath. 

Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. My Beta even called me evil for this. But good news! You'll get the next chapter on Tuesday. Or earlier, i don't know if you guys should suffer too much. I'm waiting for my Beta to give me that one back. Anyway, have a great day guys!


	5. Makkachin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed our little cliffhanger. This is the continuation of it and I hope you like it.
> 
> I also just want to say thank you for all of the comments. I'm so happy from all I have received. 
> 
> I have major depression and panic disorder and this is the first time I've had the desire to write something like this in a very long time. 
> 
> I'm thankful for the positive reviews. All I ask is for those who are constructively criticizing is to please have patients with me. If there is anything you feel you want to discuss with me, let me know and I will give you my email and you can email me. I would really appreciate it. I appreciate the constructive criticism as well, by all means don't stop, that's what helps makes fanfiction great. I love it and I love all of you. 
> 
> Thank you so much for joining me on this journey and I hope you stay with me for the long haul. I don't know how many chapters its going to be but it will be great!
> 
> I hope you like the ending to this chapter.

Yuuri was in the lobby, on his phone when he smelled it… 

Rotting sunflowers?

The distress of an Omega.

Something in his gut told him he had to go see. He got up to head into the room Viktor was in when the secretary tried to stop him. She was a Beta, naturally she wasn’t affected by any scent, even one of distress. He wasn’t going to let her stop him. He was Viktor’s case worker and he had to see what was wrong. He ignored the woman telling him he couldn’t go in there. To hell with the rules. Something was horribly wrong and he had to fix it. With the secretary behind him, on her phone already calling the police, he opened the door. He wasn’t prepared what his eyes fell upon: the therapist with his hands on Viktor and Viktor looking like he wanted to die.

Yuuri didn’t even hear the secretary gasp. Time stood still for the Alpha. The first thing to hit him was shock, then guilt and then anger. He didn’t hear the low growl that he let out. He didn’t even feel the impact at how fast he was running nor the force he used to pull the taller man off of Viktor. He didn’t hear the secretary yell and get on the phone with the police. He was driven to do one thing: protect the distressed Omega. He forced the man’s hands off the Omega. He wasn’t focused on how strong he was, he wanted to teach the horrible man a lesson he was never going to forget. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Yuuri glowered at the man. 

Akira glared back at the Alpha. “He released his scent. What was I supposed to do?”

“Not this! You shouldn’t even be touching him. You should know better!” Yuuri yelled. 

He was about to yell at him again when he felt a tug on his arm. He turned and saw Viktor with wide eyes shaking his head. It was only then he snapped out of whatever trance he’d been in. Suddenly he could feel everything; to the shaking of Viktor’s hand. The secretary was just staring at them unsure of what she should be doing aside from waiting for the cops. Yuuri saw the mess around him; the overturned table, the smashed vase, the papers strewn all over the floor. He could only guess how it happened. His attention went back to the Omega in front of him whose hand was still quivering as he gripped Yuuri’s arm.

“Прекрати пожалуйста, Юрий,” Viktor said in a small voice, “Перестань, пожалуйста.”

Yuuri didn’t understand the exact words, but he understood the feeling coming off the Omega. He needed to get Viktor out of here. Viktor needed to be safe. Instinct kicked in again as his mind only thought of one thing and one thing only: going to safety. He stepped away from the therapist and led the Russian out of the office. He escorted Viktor to the car before running back in and giving the secretary his address in case police needed their statements. (Which they most likely were.) On the drive home, he had Mari on speaker, telling her his side of what happened and what he saw. Mari promised to relay this all to their mother and hung up. He felt himself getting impatient, the drivers were super slow today for some reason. He could have walked faster than this but he tried not to get too mad. He couldn’t scare Viktor. No, Viktor had to be safe, which meant he couldn’t speed.

When they made it back to the inn, Yuuri led Viktor to his room to rest. He was about to leave again to go talk to his mother when Viktor tugged on his arm, letting out a small whine. He had heard several Omegas whine, but it had never been directed at him before. A small part of him figured what was going to happen next. Instinct had won over logic more than once today. It probably was going to do the same right now, with his desire to help the Omega calm down and such. He wasn’t fully prepared for the request.

“Don’t leave,” The Russian begged.

Yuuri knew he was going to have to ask Viktor to recall what had happened. He didn’t want the Russian to think he wasn’t trusted. Yuuri knew what he smelled and that was distress, the kind of distress that would be hard to fake. It was so strong that Yuuri felt it in his bones. It might not have been protocol to be alone with an unbound, traumatized Omega in their room, (Yuuri was by the door while Viktor was sitting on his bed) however, it was protocol to ask what the problem was. There was something he needed to get off of his chest first, before he asked the uncomfortable questions. The guilt had been building up since he first got a whiff of the distress that Viktor had given off. None of this would have happened if it weren’t for him trying extra hard getting the appointment as soon as possible.

“I’m sorry, Viktor. I should have waited for Phichit or Guang-Hong’s therapists to come back from vacation. I shouldn’t have set an appointment with someone I didn’t know. That was entirely my fault. I know sorry doesn’t make it go away…” he said.

The Omega replied. “I don’t blame you, Yuuri. It’s not as if you knew the therapist was going to do that. I believe that, if you had seen that side of him, you wouldn’t have taken me there. The past week or so, I learned about you, and I know you really care about Omegas. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.”

“I do. Can you tell me what happened? How did you get backed up against the wall?” Yuuri asked gently. 

Viktor nodded. “He put his hands on my shoulders. I was upset because he asked me why was I unbound if I’d been in a relationship for so long. I was frozen at first. He told me I should know what it felt like to be bound to someone. Then you, ran in. You know the rest.”

“I’m glad I got there when I did. You don’t need that kind of despicable, petty excuse for a therapist trying to do a bond mark on you. It makes me sick, to think such horrible people exist, and in this town supposed to be a sanctuary!” the Alpha ranted. 

Viktor chuckled again, “That’s exactly what I mean about you really caring for Omegas. I like this protective side of you, if I’m being honest.”

Silence filled the room again and Yuuri didn’t know if there was anything he could do to break it. There was so much he could say that got trapped before it could escape his lips. He felt the phone in his pocket buzz, yet he made no move for it. He didn’t want to take this moment away from Viktor as well. Though he was forgiven by the Omega, he couldn’t forgive himself so easily. He racked his brain, trying to get his thoughts together. He knew his mother was going to look for him, and he wasn’t prepared for the disappointed look on her face when it did happen. 

Viktor broke the silence. “I’m sorry. I’m keeping you in here. I- It’s been a while since someone has given me attention like this. I never received much attention from my ex…”

“Why did you stay?” Yuuri asked, before realizing what he said. 

Viktor sat up, still not facing him. “You should go. Come get me if the police wish for my statement. I’ll need a translator.”

Yuuri felt a lump in his throat as he complied. His legs were lead, making it difficult for him to leave the Omega’s room. Not even his brain wanted him to leave. It tried to come up with reasons to stay longer. He literally could have said anything else? Why did he ask that? He felt like the biggest idiot in the world. He had wanted to bring comfort to Viktor, and, apparently, he couldn’t even get that right. He closed the door softly behind him. He tried to ignore the light sobs as he went to find his mother. He really needed to talk to her; he should have gone to her first and told her what happened, even if he told his sister the story already. 

His mother was in her office upstairs. It was one of the smaller rooms upstairs, the rest of the rooms being the bedroom his parents shared, Mari’s room and his father’s office. His room used to be upstairs as well, he had offered to move downstairs when they wanted move the offices upstairs. He knocked on his mother’s office door before entering and sitting down. She was in full boss mode. She waited for him to get comfortable before she spoke. 

“The therapist is getting his license removed,” she said softly, “It’s horrible to imagine that happened to one of our own. I’m also shocked it took you this long to come to me, especially after your role in all of this. I told the police you both will give statements tomorrow morning. You were with Viktor weren’t you? Why?”

He ducked his head, “I was going to leave, but he asked me to stay. Nothing happened, I promise. I simply comforted him. He wanted comfort and I didn’t want to leave him alone so distraught.”

“Giving that he reached out to you and he was distraught, I’ll overlook it this time. Next time Yuuri, I recommend to not do that again. He has to console himself,” she said.

He looked up at her and responded. “He’s been consoling himself, I can tell. If he wants to be left alone, I will give him that. If he wants to be comforted, I won’t deny him. I’ve spent time with him as his case worker. I don’t want him to feel so alone. It affects him differently than it affects Phichit and Guang-Hong. They have people they can find comfort in. Viktor doesn’t have that.”

Yuuri had no idea where that had come from. He looked very confused, and his mother looked very surprised. He was sure he heard the gasps coming from his father and sister outside the doorway. He had always been very respectful to his mother. It was common for two Alphas in the house to have some sort of tension with one another but Yuuri and Hiroko weren’t like that. They understood each other and respected each other. This was different, he had shown his mother, the head Alpha in the family, some major disrespect. None of them knew what to say. Yuuri should apologize to her, and he was about to when she spoke first.

“You do have a point there. I am not his case worker, so I haven’t spent that much time getting to know him. I also placed him with you, giving you my undivided trust. I won’t question you about how you give him your support again,” she replied before handing him an envelope. “He was approved for the Stability Allowance. They will be depositing the funds in two weeks. When he’s up to it, I need him to fill the paperwork out and send it in with the bank account information so they can direct deposit.”

He nodded. “Yes.”

He gave a short bow before leaving, feeling the stares of his sister and father burning holes in his back. His mother had given into him and let him win the argument. Yuuri still had her trust and he wasn’t planning on losing it. Viktor was an affectionate person by nature. Maybe, in Russia, things were different. In Japan, unbound Omegas didn’t shower other unbound Alphas with affection. He needed to give Viktor something that he could freely give to and receive affection from without others (mostly his mother) thinking it was inappropriate. He tried to think of something, when he remembered in incident that past Saturday when they were at the pet store. It was the first time he had seen Viktor act so tenderly. He checked his personal bank account, grabbed the car keys, and left. 

Luck was on his side; he returned with the large poodle named Makkachin, the same one Viktor had been so lovingly petting the other day. He passed Phichit, who gave him a smile. Yuuri really needed not to underestimate that young man ever. Now that he was looking back, he could see what Phichit had been trying to say. Jeez, he felt dumb. He’d bought everything the dog was going to need and had it all packed in a nice bag. When he got to the door to Viktor’s room, he noticed the lights were still on. He slid the door open and let the dog do the rest. He heard the dog run in and Viktor give out a small ‘ompf’ as the dog most likely jumped on top of him. He heard laughing, and then the man inside speaking in Russian. He stepped on the threshold to drop off the supplies Makkachin needed, and was about to leave when Viktor turned to him. He froze. 

“Why?” Viktor asked.

He responded. “I wanted to.”

“You shouldn’t have,” Viktor replied.

He placed the letter on the nightstand. “You were approved for the Stability Allowance. Take care of Makkachin and we’ll be even. Seems like Makka already loves you so much.”

“Well, Makkachin is very easy to love,” Viktor answered.

He nodded and headed out the room. “So are you.”

He didn’t see the look on Viktor’s face. He didn’t see the way he stared at the door. Yuuri was busy locking himself in his own room while scolding himself for saying that in the first place. He shouldn’t have said anything! Why did he always say stupid things in front of Viktor? He couldn’t understand for the life of him why he was being like this. There was no way- Viktor was going to recover and leave to go back to Russia. Just like Phichit and Guang-Hong were. Why was this affecting him in such a different way? It was confusing and horrible. What was his heart trying to tell him? He didn’t understand.

The next day was different. Viktor was calm when he gave his statement to the police. When Yuuri escorted him out to walk Makkachin, things were different. He could feel something had changed. Viktor was still his bubbly self with the smiles and laughter. But there was something else too, something he couldn’t quite place. Viktor was some sort of enigma that Yuuri couldn’t figure out. It only made him want to unravel every layer the Russian kept wrapped around himself. He wanted to know why.

He knew his family saw something. Mari would tell him he needed to be careful, his mother would stare at them with a certain glint in her eyes, and his father would just pat his back. Not to mention Phichit winking at him whenever they would all be together and Viktor would do something. (Sometimes it was hearing Viktor go: “Yuuuuri, we should eat something!”)There was way too much going on and he was thoroughly confused. 

Makkachin scratched at his door one night, waking him up. He opened it to see the dog walking between Viktor’s room and his. He took the hint and went into Viktor’s room. Viktor was sleeping, but his face was contorted in pain while he was mumbling in Russian. Yuuri didn’t know what was going on but it looked like a nightmare. When he stepped closer, he smelled distress coming from the older man. The logical thing would be to try to wake him up. So for the first time in a long time, instinct and logic were working hand in hand. He leaned enough to tap him on the shoulder a few times while whispering his name. Viktor rose with a start, trying to put some distance between the two.

“Viktor, it’s me, Yuuri,” he said.

Viktor calmed down a bit and then buried his face in his hands, “I didn’t say anything did I?”

“You did, but it was Russian,” He answered.

Viktor nodded. “Okay. Did I wake you up?”

“No. Makkachin came and woke me up,” he said, watching the dog get on the bed to Viktor.

The older man smiled. “Of course. I’m sorry he did that.”

“It’s fine, actually. You needed someone to save you from the bad dream,” Yuuri shrugged. 

He rolled his eyes playfully. “Oh yes, my brave Alpha knight named Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Of course, Prince Viktor,” Yuuri replied as he took a bow before leaving.


	6. Visiting the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor reveals some secrets and Yuuri takes him to the doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I want to apologize ahead of time for this chapter. It hurts a little, and the next two chapters are going to hurt too. I'm sorry!! I don't know why they came out so sad! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading my story. I'm so happy you guys like it and if you have an idea on what should or could happen, please let me know! I want this story to be your story as well as my story. I do already have plans but I always like to hear what you guys think.

Viktor felt his cheeks heat up when Yuuri bowed to him. He watched Yuuri smile at him and wish him a good night. He barely uttered his own good night before watching the younger man leave. He pulled Makkachin over to him and buried his face in the dog’s fur. This couldn’t be happening to him. The last time someone had made him feel this way, it was when he’d been a teenager. Ivan knew how to make him melt the exact same way Yuuri did. And Yuuri wasn’t even touching him for crying out loud. Was it that obvious?! If he were honest it probably was. His mother always told him he was an open book. She was right about it.

For a little bit, he figured, he could just imagine what it would be like to be Yuuri’s Omega. He knew he would do and give everything to make the Alpha happy. He imagined what it would feel like to wake up next to Yuuri, be domestic with him, building a life with him, and being loved by him. Judging by how he acted with the boys, Phichit and Guang-Hong, Viktor knew that Yuuri was naturally a gentle soul with a strong desire to protect. But he didn’t push himself or his will on others. He was also unsure and constantly worrying, which was adorable. He wanted to hug the man, pinch his adorable cheeks (as for which ones, he figured both) He wanted to spoon with him before going to bed and cuddle when they woke up in the morning. 

He went back to lying down on the bed, still hugging Makkachin. What was he going to do with his feelings? He wasn’t strong enough to make them go away. He also didn’t want them to. It was nice to feel something like this again. He honestly believed he’d run out of feelings after his ex. He was even able to say ex, something he never thought he’d manage to do when it came to the other man. He always thought he was going to be frightened for the rest of his life. He wanted a reason to stay in Japan, and Yuuri was a great reason. But then there was that one question that had been bothering him. 

Would Yuuri want him after knowing every little detail about his past?

He didn’t know the answer and that scared him. He could hear his ex in his head already. He could feel the emotions as he did in those moments when the man would tell him such horrible things. He took a deep breath and held the dog closer to him. He was free. Even if it were possible for his ex know where he was, he couldn’t enter Hasetsu. He had way too many drunk and disorderly arrests, and harassments arrests. One look at those records, and he would never be allowed in. Viktor was safe here in this town, he was safe with Yuuri. Nothing was going to happen here. He was safe as long as he stayed here. At this point, he almost didn’t want to get better just so he could always be this close to Yuuri.

That also sounded pretty ridiculous, even to him. He needed to get better and move on with his life. Maybe try to talk to his parents. It was a long shot, but it could possibly work. Or it could just be him and Makkachin taking on the world together. He cuddled the dog more and chuckled when he was licked in response. He could think about these things later. Right now he needed to go to sleep. Not that he was planning on doing anything exciting tomorrow, but if it meant going on an adventure with Yuuri, he was going to sleep the night away. 

In the morning, Viktor finished giving Makkachin food and water, and was getting dressed when he looked at himself in the vanity mirror. He looked very healthy, that was something he could always appreciate. He wanted to do something different today, and that was how he left the room with his hair in a loose braid. As he went to join the others for breakfast, he didn’t understand why Yuuri was extra jumpy today. He greeted Phichit and Guang-Hong, who greeted him back.

 

“What are you talking about?” he asked as he got comfortable in his seat.

Phichit replied. “Planning our heats out. Well, mine, because I go into heat two weeks before Guang-Hong does.”

Guang-Hong covered his face in embarrassment. “Phichit!”

“It’s only natural. What are you going to do for your heat then?” Viktor asked.

Phichit responded. “Going to a special heat house. Yuuri is just confirming what I want.”

Viktor nodded as he looked at the list Yuuri had in front of them. Most of it was the essentials, such as water and things to make a nest with. He thought it was very thoughtful for Yuuri to think about the nest. Viktor was very keen on nest making. He didn’t think about what he was going to do this time around for a nest. It was going to be his first heat in twelve years all by himself, and that barely hit him for some reason. 

“Oh, Viktor, we’re going to need to discuss your heats as well,” Yuuri said once he was done with Phichit’s paperwork. “When are you going to start your heat? We have to mark it on the calendar.”

Viktor lowered his head. “I-I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Yuuri asked with concern written all over his face.

He responded, still avoiding eye contact with Yuuri. “My Alpha would induce my heats often…”

“He what?!” Yuuri exclaimed and jumped up from his seat.

Phichit stood up too, “Whoa, Yuuri.”

Thankfully the dining room was empty so no one else saw that. Mari heard it and walked out of the kitchen, surprised by such an odd scene. As if this wasn’t humiliating enough already for the Russian, Mari witnessing this was making it worse.

“What’s going on here?” she asked calmly. 

Viktor looked up at Yuuri with wide eyes and repeated. “My heats were induced by my Alpha.”

It was eerily quiet and no one moved. Everyone was staring at Yuuri to see what he was going to do. Viktor thought this was the moment when he was going to be struck by the man and be told he shouldn’t have been so stupid to let that happen. Apparently, his mind ran wild again for that wasn’t what happened. 

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner? We have to get you to the doctor for a check up to make sure you’re okay. I can’t believe he did that! That is dangerous to do! So many things can go wrong! He was so irresponsible. If I ever get my hands on him I swear-” Yuuri said before getting serious again. “I hate to ask, but I have to for the record, did you conceive and carry to full term while he was inducing your heat?”

Viktor knew this was going to come out eventually. He knew he was going to have to talk about this. He didn’t think it was going to be in front of two young Omegas, Mari, Makkachin, (who came in once Viktor started getting distressed) and Yuuri. He looked away, trying to think of a way to answer that question the best. Either way, Yuuri wasn’t going to like what he was going to hear. Yuuri definitely wouldn’t want him now.

He still avoided eye contact. “I conceived three times and miscarried three times. They never made it past the second trimester.”

He didn’t want to see their looks. He didn’t want to see Yuuri looking at him with sympathy. It was only going to make him feel worse than he already did. He wasn’t expecting Phichit and Guang-Hong to pull him into a hug. He had expected being told it was entirely his fault for not being able to carry to full term. He felt tears escape his eyes during the embrace and he placed his head on Phichit’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Viktor,” Yuuri spoke softly. “We’re going to have to get you to a doctor to check how you’re doing. There’s one clinic I know that takes walk-ins. We can get there early enough if we leave now, it’s up to you. Do you want to go?”

Viktor nodded, “I want to go.”

The car ride to the clinic was quiet. Viktor was grateful for some quiet before having to answer more questions from a doctor. It was for the best, he told himself. He was going to get a check up and that was a great thing. He hadn’t been to the doctor for a long time, so a part of him was excited to go. He was always on top of his health when he was younger thanks to his parents. This time, he made sure he was going to be staying on top of it.

The clinic had white walls, white furniture, and everyone was dressed in white. There was no color or personality. Viktor sat in one of the lobby chairs, watching Yuuri talk to one of the ladies in the office. He didn’t know what he was saying, but he was sure it was something along the lines of Yuuri being his case worker and probably about translation. There weren’t a lot of people in that day. He figured it was because Hasetsu was small and because there were several other clinics. He bit his bottom lip and worried about the doctor. Usually, the doctors in Russia were Alphas or Betas, as Omegas didn’t usually hold jobs. Their primary function was to stay home and give birth. Viktor had never been so keen on having that kind of life. He had had that life for twelve years, even he was surprised how he managed to stay sane though it all. 

Yuuri sat down next to him and gave him a small smile. “They’re going to let me be your translator today. The next time, they’re going to try to find someone else to translate for you.”

He nodded but said nothing in return.

Yuuri looked down. “I’m sorry I reacted the way I did earlier. I shouldn’t have done that, it was very unprofessional of me.”

“I was only surprised because I wasn’t expecting that reaction. I thought you were going to get after me for not being able to carry to term,” Viktor admitted.

Yuuri turned to face him. “I will never, ever blame you for that. I could never- no. You don’t really think that, do you?”

“I don’t want to answer that right now,” he admitted.

The answer was yes, he really did think Yuuri was capable of being that way with him. Everyone was, even the doctor was. He tried not to let those thoughts rule his mind. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to get better and not think about the bad things anymore. He wanted to think about good things; like how he was looking better, and his eyes weren’t so tired anymore, and he was having more and more energy as time went by. He was thankful to have more energy, and he was getting stronger. What he really wanted was something to do, like a task or chore that could help him with distractions. He felt like he needed something, but he didn’t know what it was.

It didn’t take long for his name to be called, Yurri and he followed the nurse and he got his temperature taken, weighed on the scale, and his blood pressure taken before being led to one of the rooms. 

“What are they going to do to me?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri responded. “First they want to talk to you to get more details about your heats, anything you remember is perfectly fine. Then, they are going to do some blood work to check if you’re healthy enough to either suppress or go on heats. And we’ll go from that point. If you suppress, we would have to see how that goes for you. Would you even want to suppress? You don’t have to if you choose not to. Hasetsu is a safe place. The Alpha’s raised here know better than to try anything. I suppress, well all Alphas who live in the city have to suppress so we don’t intimidate others.”

“You were okay with suppressing?” Viktor turned to him with a look of wonderment.

Yuuri nodded. “Of course. It’s my responsibility, and I’m more than happy to do so for others to feel perfectly safe around me.”

Before Viktor could say anything else, the doctor came in. She looked very friendly. Most importantly, she was an Omega. Viktor could tell the moment she walked in the room. Instantly, he felt comfortable talking to her. She looked over her chart after greeting the boys. Yuuri sat next to him, so he could whisper the questions in his ear.

“So, Mr. Nikiforov, you told the case worker your heats were induced. Was it by injection, pill, or some other kind?” she asked.

Viktor responded with, “I think whatever kind he used was in the tea I would drink. We would have chamomile tea at night because it was calming. Sometimes after drinking it, I would wake up in the middle of the night feeling the beginning of my heat. Other times, during my heat, I would drink bottled water he had for me and my heats would last longer.”

“You also said you had three pregnancies that resulted in miscarriages during the times your heats were induced. Were there any pregnancies before inducing heats started?” She asked.

Viktor stiffened but answered, “Once before. I carried the baby to full term and gave birth when I was fifteen.”

“Did the child have any birth defects?” She asked.

He shook his head, “Not from what I saw. The baby was with me for only a year. Then… he was taken away from me.”

Honestly, Viktor didn’t know what happened to his baby after the tiny thing was taken from him. He just remembered his pain and his heart breaking when he would wake up expecting to see his baby when he wasn’t there. At some point he even began to think (with the prompting of his ex) that he had made up having a baby in the first place. Something in his heart told him it wasn’t true so he held on. All he remembered was the name he gave his child. That was how he knew he wasn’t making up baby up.

He could feel Yuuri‘s eyes on him, but he made no motion to look at him. He listened when the translation was given and answered accordingly. His blood was taken and he was told to come back in three weeks when he would be told the results. At the moment, the doctor didn’t feel it was important for Viktor to suppress and that made Viktor feel better. They left the office and Viktor asked if they could go to the beach.

They sat together, watching the water sway back and forth. Yuuri didn’t press him for details. He was happy for that, but he knew he was going to eventually need to talk about it. It wasn’t like they could play pretend and make believe it didn’t happen. If Viktor wanted to get better, he was going to have to learn to talk about these hard moments. He also didn’t want Yuuri to think badly of him. Though it was too late for that, Viktor wanted the younger man to like him, and secretly hoped he had similar feelings for him. 

“I gave birth when I was fifteen,” Viktor began, “My parents kicked me out when it occurred to them that I had missed my heat and it wasn’t coming. First they made me take a test and then they had me tell them who was the person I was with. His name was Ivan. He was my first love and best friend. I was heading to his house when I was stopped by my ex. He convinced me to get in his car and for me to rest with him, since it wasn’t good for me to be overdoing it while I was pregnant.”

He waited and when Yuuri said nothing he continued. “I was only supposed to be there for a little bit while I tried to get a hold of Ivan. I stopped going to school because he didn’t see the need to take me. A month after being there with him, he comes in and tells me there was a terrible accident and Ivan was killed in a hit and run. I saw it on the news and I cried for days. Slowly, things changed with me and him. He didn’t want me to go and be on my own with a baby. He told me he was going to take care of me. I should have known better, but I was young and I needed someone. For one year, I was with my baby, he was a boy. One day, my baby was gone and he told me he gave the baby away, telling me I wasn’t going to be capable of taking care of a baby when I was still a child myself with only some high school education.”

“How could he do that?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor responded. “I don’t know how he did it. It was from one moment to the next and I was asleep when he did it. I know it’s not the best reason. I feel horrible thinking about it.”

It made him feel like an irresponsible parent. Now, he was lost, not knowing if his child was alright or not. Apart of him died the day he lost his son, and the will to fight his Alpha was gone after that. 

“I’m sorry. Did you name your son?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor chuckled, “Yes, I did name him. It was also the reason I began to trust you. His name is also Yuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of you figured this one out already. I am going to tell you right now, nothing bad is going on with Yurio. NOTHING BAD IS GOING ON WITH YURIO. Okay? Okay. I know I'm making Viktor suffer a lot but I never had plans to make Yurio suffer the same way. 
> 
> I will see you guys next Tuesday for chapter 7! Chapter 7 will be in Phichit's perspective and I just loved writing that chapter out. It was so cute and come on, we all just LOVE Phichit for everything he does. I love him so much. 
> 
> See you Tuesday!


	7. Phichit The Love Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our world and main characters through Phichit's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way later than I thought I was going to post but here it is! I love Phichit so much and he's the best thing to ever happen. He's one of my faves and he deserves some love. Thank you to everyone whose commenting, bookmarking and leaving kudos. I love all of you very much! Also I apologize for the feels beforehand in this chapter.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter and here you go!

Phichit knew something was going on. He could see it and feel it, though he didn’t voice his suspicions. That would only make Yuuri panic and push away. But he saw what was going on. He didn’t want to ruin it, but he thought if he played along and made certain things happen, it would be for the better. 

The easiest person to work on would be Viktor. He might not have been trusting of many Alphas, but he trusted his Omega friends dearly. At the moment, Phichit was with Viktor as they walked Makkachin. He loved having the dog around. Phichit might have loved hamsters, but he was a lover of all animals and thought they deserved all the love in the world. He could tell the seasons were changing yet again and he loved it. He was excited for fall to arrive, and for fall to give way to winter because with winter came snuggles, hot chocolate, and presents.

“Makkachin has a lot of energy,” he said.

Viktor nodded, “He does, dispite being an older dog. It’s nice to see him so energetic.”

“It was very nice for Yuuri to get you such a lovable companion,” Phichit said.

He watched Viktor flush before he replied with, “It was very nice of Yuuri. He doesn’t have to be nice like that to me. I don’t think I deserve his kindness.”

“What makes you say that?” Phichit asked.

Viktor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “He should be focusing on finding a mate. Not me, I’m used up. He knows all of those bad…things that happened. He should be giving gifts to Omegas with more worth.”

“What happened to you doesn’t decide how much you’re worth. Would you say the same about me? By your views, I’m also used and not worth much. Would you tell me the same things you tell yourself?” Phichit spoke, no malice in his words, only curiosity.

Viktor’s eyes widened. “No! Never! You’re not- you weren’t a- breeding bitch.”

“Is that what he called you?” he asked softly.

Viktor nodded. “I got pregnant when I was fifteen. Either I was really fertile or I was a slutty Omega. So Alpha treated me as such. He was upset because I conceived and he was upset when I couldn’t keep the pup. Honestly, I didn’t want a child brought into that life. I feared, if my child was Omega, then they would be used like me. I feared that if my child was Alpha, they would use others like I was used. I didn’t want to have a child that saw Omegas less than a slave, a child-bearing machine. I couldn’t live with myself if I let that happen…”

Phichit could hardly believe the words he was hearing. He knew better than to speak up. If he did speak, Viktor would stop talking all together. He didn’t want that; he wanted for the older Omega to let out all he was feeling. They both had sat down on the beach a little while ago and Makkachin was trying the best to comfort the other. The dog had the sweetest gestures to comfort its master.

Viktor continued, “I drank tea, lots of it when Alpha was working. He didn’t know I did it, but I would lose the baby and he would get so mad at me. I thought he knew why it was happening but he didn’t. He would beat me for losing the pups. No one was going to want some used up Omega who couldn’t even carry children to term. I was getting older and no one was going to want me then. I didn’t want to spend the rest of my days with him so, here I am.”

Viktor finished with, “Yuuri is so good to me. He reminds me of my first love, Ivan. Ivan was a gentle Alpha and he loved me so much. It sometimes hurts to see or think of Yuuri because he is like the sun. Bright, happy, and perfect – just like Ivan was.”

Phichit didn’t say anything, not because there wasn’t anything to say. On the contrary, there was more than enough things for him to say. He thought his ex-boyfriend was horrible. Apparently there was worse than his ex out there and that scared him more than anything. He couldn’t imagine the kind of pain Viktor had gone though day in and day out for twelve years. He didn’t understand how Viktor was still alive.

Being an Omega, he understood where the Russian had been coming from about bring a child in that environment. He would want to say he would do the same thing. He didn’t want his Omega children to be treated the same way he was, and most definitely didn’t want an Alpha child to be cruel to their mate. It was a hard call, and no matter what the call was, that didn’t make Viktor weak, not in his eyes. 

“You’re not worthless Viktor,” Phichit said slowly. “You went through horrible things, but you came out of them alive. Look at you, you’re here and doing better. If anything, you are strong, stronger than most of us would be. Think about that for a moment, please. If there is anyone who deserves to have someone like Yuuri being kind to, it’s you. Don’t say you’re not worth anything. You’re worth more than you think you are and you deserve more credit than what you give yourself.”

Viktor didn’t respond to him. He chose to drop it for now. He didn’t want to agitate the other Omega. They went home not long after that and went their separate ways. He watched Viktor head to his room with the dog in tow. 

Phichit went into his room and closed the door. His room used to be plain, but it had slowly been decorated to match him. He was getting better and soon, he would be deemed well enough to leave if he wanted to. He didn’t know what he wanted to do afterwards. He could go home to Thailand and be with his family. It would be nice to be with them too. He also didn’t want his family to look at him and treat him like some porcelain doll. He supposed he could stay in Hasetsu longer, maybe take classes and training to be a case worker and work with Yuuri. 

Unlike with Leo and Guang-Hong, there was only a seven-hour time difference between him and Chris. It was the afternoon which meant it was morning where Chris was at. Calculating the time, he decided to Facetime Chris. It didn’t take too long for Chris to answer, and when he did, he had the brightest smile on his face.

“Good morning!” Chris greeted.

Phichit smiled back, “Good afternoon.”

“You look stressed about something. Would you want to talk about it?” Chris asked.

Phichit sighed. “We’re learning more about Viktor. He’s hurting so much and I see it. I know the person who could help him the most is Yuuri, but he’s so scared to open up to him. He went through so much, Chris, and he needs to know it doesn’t affect his worth, but he doesn’t believe anyone.”

“It’s hard to believe people when you’ve been told for a long time you have no worth. Did you know it takes seven positive comments to get rid of one negative comment? Seven. Imagine all of the negative comments he got while he was in his relationship. It’s going to take more than a few months to undo everything he went through,” Chris said.

Phichit nodded. “Yeah… I mean, it was similar with me. It took some time to get over what had happened. Sometimes, I still doubt myself too.”

“It’s natural to do so. Same with this Viktor guy, he needs time to build trust,” Chris replied. “I only know these things because Switzerland is very strict with how we Alpha’s behave with Omegas. I think you’ll like it here. Oh! I got something for you.”

He watched as the screen moved to a computer. Hamster plushies! He was going to get hamster plushies! He practically squealed and smiled brightly. It was such a highlight to his day.

Phichit replied, “Thank you so much! You really didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to! Especially since you sent me a care package from Japan,” Chris said. “Let me spoil you too.”

Phichit smiled and soon, he was off the phone because Chris had to go to work. He left his room and went to talk to Guang-Hong before going to see Yuuri. Yuuri was about to head out, already done with his duties for the day, so Phichit asked to join him. That was how the two ended up walking around the town with Makkachin. (The dog really loved to spend time with Yuuri too and sometimes even slept in his room.) They went to a local park, since it was in the middle of the week, there weren’t too many people. The two decided to swing on the swing set while keeping an eye on Makkachin chasing some birds.

Yuuri sighed. “Sometimes I wish I were a kid again.”

“Me too. It was so easy. The biggest worry was losing my blankie,” Phichit said.

Yuuri nodded. “I miss curfew and homework.”

“I miss naps,” Phichit began to swing.

Yuuri also swung himself. “The part that really upsets me is that Viktor didn’t get to enjoy being a teen or going to college. He was with someone for close to half of his life, and that person was horrible.”

“You really do care about Viktor,” the Omega stated softly.

The Alpha nodded, “Of course I do. I care about you and Guang-Hong too. You guys are family to me. There have been other cases before this one, why is this Viktor’s case affecting me so much?”

“Because you have compassion and you were raised with a wonderful Alpha mother who kept you humble. You’re one hundred percent better than Viktor’s ex that’s for sure,” Phichit explained.

Yuuri shook his head. “You make me sound better than I actually am.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. Yuuri, you really are an amazing Alpha. Any Omega would be very lucky to have you as their mate. Whoever your true mate is, they are going to be loved for the rest of their lives,” Phichit said, stopping his swing to get a better look at the other male.

Yuuri looked at the ground. “I wish I could do more for Viktor. Sometimes, I feel like I’m not doing enough. Maybe I’m just a dumb alpha…”

“You know, I spoke to Viktor today and he told me he thought you were perfect,” Phichit mentioned.

He knew what he was doing, mentioning what Viktor had said about him. Phichit was playing a dangerous game and he knew it. If this was successful, then he would have helped two people who ought to have all of the happiness in the world, get together. On the reverse side, Viktor was still healing and Yuuri lacked confidence. That was not even mentioning, how case workers getting in relationships with their patients was not the best thing to do. It was a very dangerous game indeed. But watching how Viktor would get a small smile when Yuuri was mentioned or how, right now, Yuuri was blushing from what he was just told was worth the risk.

Yuuri gulped. “Really?”

Phichit nodded, but didn’t add anything to it. He simply watched the Alpha, wondering what was going on in that mind. He kept swinging and called Makka over to them when the dog began to wander off too far. The last thing they needed was to lose the current love of Viktor’s life. The Omega didn’t even want to think about the aftermath of that. So he kept swinging and Makkachin began chasing the swing. He laughed while calling to the dog to catch him. 

Yuuri didn’t say much about Viktor the rest of their time together. He spoke about other things. He was trying his hand at online dating and, so far, he had some success with getting matched with Omegas. The problem was working up the courage to talk to those he was matched with. Phichit sighed. As much as he liked being online and social media, he didn’t see the appeal of online dating sites such as Tinder or, the one Yuuri was using called: ‘Sensible’. First of all, any dating app with a name like ‘Sensible’ sounded like it was full of boring people. Yuuri might not be the most exciting Alpha but by all means, he wasn’t boring.

The night ended and the next day began way too fast for Phichit to catch up with it. He had been woken up by his alarm. He had therapy in the morning. He might not have been a morning person, but he hated agreeing to sessions in the morning before his relationship class. Why couldn’t he have fought for a session in the afternoon? Viktor was going with them. This time, Yuuri had arranged for Viktor to meet with a therapist that worked in the same building as Phichit and Guang-Hong’s therapists. There was also the fact that this therapist was an Omega, which had put the Russian at ease. Unlike the other two, Viktor chose to attend a craft workshop rather than going to a support group or taking a relationship class.

Phichit was the first one to be done with his therapy session. He calmly went to sit down next to Yuuri and update Chris on what was going on with him. He smiled when he read how happy the other male was about his progress and that was merit alone to have a celebration. He relayed this to Yuuri who also thought it sounded like a good idea. The next one to leave their session was Viktor, who looked very much better and walked even lighter. He said his therapist had been so understanding and relatable to him that he couldn’t wait to have another session. Phichit also noticed how Yuuri looked so happy, but he chose not to comment on it.

They were off to their other things when Guang-Hong got out of his therapy session. This time, which Phichit was done with class, he was the second one. He smiled at Guang-Hong and sat next to him while they waited, waited, and waited. He wasn’t going to ask where Viktor was, but when it was almost thirty minutes, he got worried. But that changed when Viktor came out of his workshop smiling away He was wearing a flower crown he had made. 

“Sorry it took so long, I wanted to make sure I had enough for all three of you,” Viktor said as he showed them the three other flower crowns he had with him.

Phichit didn’t say anything when he noticed that Guang-Hong and he were simply given their flower crowns while Viktor placed Yuuri’s on his head. Phichit didn’t say anything when they went to get ice cream and Viktor sat in between him and Yuuri. He didn’t say anything when he saw Viktor sit in the front of the van with Yuuri and make small talk. He didn’t say anything at all, he didn’t need to. He knew that, no matter how hard it was, he was going to help those two get together even if it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! It hurts and I told you guys it was going to hurt and it's still going to hurt in the next chapter. 
> 
> Speaking of the next chapter, I want to say you'll get it on Friday but I'm not sure. If my Beta gives me back the chapter before then, I will post it then. If not, then as soon as I get it back, I'll post it. That doesn't mean I've stopped writing! I'm still working on future chapters. My Beta is back at work so she's going to take longer to work on the chapters since she'll be busy. 
> 
> Until next time!


	8. Brave Knight Yuuri Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Viktor's life before coming to Hasetsu. Yuri makes a promise he really hopes he can keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I promise this is the last of the really painful chapters. (for now) I had to stop writing just so I could get a grip because it hurt so much. But it had to come out and after this, the healing will be more prominent, I promise. 
> 
> Miracles happen, my Beta got this chapter to me yesterday! I gave her the next chapter but I'm not sure when that one will come back. Hopefully next Tuesday but I don't want her to feel rushed. Fanfiction should be enjoyable. So if you don't get the chapter next Tuesday, as soon as I get it back, I'll upload it for you guys. 
> 
> Can you believe we're in chapter eight? I don't! Thank you all of you for reading, commenting, bookmarking and leaving kudos. All of those things motivate me a lot. I really want to give you the comforting conclusion. We're nowhere near the end, we still have a long way to go before that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuri was so confused with everything going on. When had his life become so crazy? If he had to name when it all began, he’d say it was when Viktor graced him with his presence. He didn’t understand what had come over him when it concerned the Russian. Viktor was still an enigma; he had secrets and little things he did that didn’t seem to make sense to anyone else. One thing he did was always asking Yuuri if he was happy. The answer Yuuri gave was the same; yes, he was happy. If he said something in Russian, he would translate to English for the rest of them to understand. None of this was bad, it was odd. Phichit never felt the need to translate from Thai. Guang-Hong was pretty much the same. Their native tongue was theirs. Occasionally, the two would share a random phrase but that was it.

“Can I teach you Russian?” Viktor asked one day.

Of all the things that could have been asked, he couldn’t believe that Viktor had asked if he could teach him Russian. Yuuri didn’t even believe his ears for a moment. Then, he realized that Viktor was being serious about it. It would be interesting to learn from the Omega, but the question was, would the Omega have the patience to teach him? He wasn’t a bad student, but he wasn’t the brightest either. If anything, he was very average, much like everything else in his life. But it would give him some time to hang out with Viktor and gain his trust more. That’s what he wanted.

Yuuri nodded. “Sure, only if you let me teach you Japanese. It wouldn’t be fair for me to be the only one learning to speak a new language.”

“Really? You’ll teach me Japanese?” Viktor asked excitedly.

Yuuri nodded again. “Of course! That way you can read signs and stuff.”

He also didn’t expect Viktor to pull him into a hug and thank him profusely. He couldn’t move and didn’t exactly know how to respond. He smiled and decided to enjoy it for now. He wanted to see how this would go. It made him excited to think he was going to be learning Russian. Still, Yuuri was nervous; he didn’t know if he was going to be able to learn Russian and be decent at it. He also didn’t think he was going to be a great teacher like he wanted to be. He was going to try, at least so Viktor could learn the basics of Japanese.

Their first lesson was taught by Viktor in the dining room. The Russian had managed to find a Russian to Japanese dictionary for Yuuri to look over, as well as many books on learning Russian. Of course, Viktor wanted to go over the basics- the alphabet. With pen and paper in hand he wrote every letter down, making sure to not write in cursive. He explained the pronunciation of the letters, trying to go slow and easy for Yuuri to understand.

“Knowing English really doesn’t help with Cyrillic,” Yuuri mentioned, “I think it confuses me more.”

Viktor chuckled and nodded. “Right? Learning English wasn’t easy for me at all. I can speak it better than I can read or write it. Okay, now that I gave you the pronunciations, I want you to try and spell your first name.”

That was a lot easier said than done for Yuuri. He didn’t want to ask for help because he felt like he should know how to do this. Slowly, he gathered how his name went and then showed it to Viktor, whose blue eyes were shinning with excitement. Yuuri didn’t notice that Phichit and Guang-Hong were by the entrance to the dining room, watching this scene unfold.

“That’s right, Yuuri! You’re so smart! You caught on so quickly,” Viktor exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly. “Phonetically, it’s pronounced a little differently, but if you pronounce it the way you do, Russians will understand you. Can you spell out my name?”

Viktor’s name was a little harder to do, though he didn’t want to give up right away. He took his time and thought about the pronunciation. When he was done, he showed the other, who once again looked excited and practically was jumping up and down in his seat. Yuuri saw Viktor’s beautiful smile that seemed to brighten up the entire room and make even him feel happy about it. 

“Yes! That’s correct. For a treat, I’ll show you how I sign my full name,”Viktor said.

Yuuri watched in fascination as Viktor wrote his very long full name in cursive Cyrillic. Beneath that, he used regular print and showed it to the Alpha. Yuuri didn’t think someone’s name could ever look so beautiful and perfect as Viktor’s did in his native tongue. He noticed Viktor had a middle name that was kind of strange, but he wasn’t going to question it. Every stroke of the pen in making that cursive was an art work. The entire thing was a mosaic that he could get lost in forever.

Yuuri noted, “You have beautiful penmanship. Not many people have penmanship so pretty. Mine is practically chicken scratch.”

“Thank you! During the day, when Alpha was out, I would practice my handwriting to keep me occupied after I was done with my usual chores,” Viktor explained. “He never minded me practicing. He would get me pens and paper. Sometimes, I would be on the floor writing and he would be on the couch reading a book, sometimes to me, other times to himself. I liked those moments.”

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow. “Why were you on the floor?”

“Because I wasn’t allowed on the furniture after I gave birth. When I was in heat, I had a special little nest for me, but that was only during heats. The rest of the time, I had a futon mattress I slept on every night. If I was pleasing Alpha, I had to get out of his bed and go back to my futon. Yuuri, are you okay?” Viktor asked, looking concerned.

Yuuri didn’t trust his voice at the moment. He couldn’t believe- well he could, but it was still so shocking. It made him so mad that this horrible Alpha would further dehumanize Viktor and not let him be on furniture. If he ever met this Alpha, he didn’t know what he would do (he was caught between wanting to lecture him and punching him in the face). He had heard and seen so many stories over the years and just when he thought Viktor’s life couldn’t be more horrible, there was a new depth to it. He couldn’t wrap his head around such a kind and sweet person like Viktor being treated like this. To hear Viktor explaining this so easily, as if it were normal, was disturbing to him. Surely, Viktor knew that wasn’t normal, right?

Yuuri cleared his throat. “I’m fine. You also had chores? Why?”

“Well, in Russia, most Omegas don’t usually get jobs or have careers. They stay at home, so when I was with Alpha, I wasn’t allowed to leave the house. I was given chores to do during the day. Like making sure the house was just the way he liked it. If any of his friends showed up, I had to make sure their needs were met, and having dinner ready for Alpha when he came home,” Viktor explained calmly before looking away. “I hated when his friends came over. They liked to touch me and- and use me. I didn’t like it but if I told them no, I would be punished. So I had to satisfy them in every way they wanted. If there was a group of them they would take pictures or video and would send it to Alpha. I didn’t like when they did that, but I couldn’t say no. I had to do it. You won’t think of me differently, will you?”

Yuuri blinked and stared at him before answering. “Of course I won’t think of you differently. Viktor, you are more than what that pitiful excuse of a person did to you. If I met him, I would give him a lecture he would never forget.”

If Viktor was going to cry, it didn’t happen. Instead, he started laughing, leaving Yuuri to be so confused. Makkachin, who came to Viktor when he had started talking about these things, was now being hugged. Viktor said many things in Russian to Makkachin while laughing. After what was probably five minutes of pure laughter, Viktor calmed himself down and smiled at the Alpha. 

“I’m sorry,” he said in between giggles. “I don’t mean to insult you. It’s just- I’m imagining you giving him a lecture and it’s so funny.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. “Well, I would. People need to learn how to be more responsible Alphas. We aren’t creatures that can’t control our habits.”

“I wish more Alphas were like you. The world would be a better place,” Viktor said.

Yuuri flushed but nodded as well. “Yeah it would be.”

The lesson ended there. Phichit and Guang-Hong decided to make an appearance and they had dinner together. Yuuri was into the conversation, he didn’t really pay attention to Viktor sitting in between him and Phichit. If he did notice, he wasn’t going to look much into it either way. Viktor liked being at Yuuri’s side, looking at the Alpha and listening to his every word. Yuuri didn’t really notice this behavior, it seemed normal, after almost two months of them all being together. Usually, things like that would fall into a pattern and this was one of those patterns. 

But was it really that normal?

Yuuri noticed that Viktor was doing a lot better with his new therapist and having Makkachin around. He started seeing more a laughing, playful, and silly Viktor compared to when the Russian arrived. He liked this side of Viktor a lot, he wondered if Viktor had been this way when he was a child as well. He liked to imagine a very happy child Viktor, running around and playing with other kids. Yuuri had been a very happy child who had liked playing, but he wasn’t that good at making friends. But with Yuko and Takeshi, he didn’t need many friends. 

To celebrate the end of the week, Yuuri took the three Omegas to the skating rink. Phichit had been so happy to be back on the ice, as was Guang-Hong. Viktor didn’t say much as he put on his skates and tentatively got on the ice. At first, Yuuri thought he was going to need to help him, but he was wrong. The Russian glided on the ice with such grace and beauty that everyone stopped and watched him skate. Viktor seemed to be in his own little world while he was skating on the ice, Yuuri had never seen anything so beautiful as Viktor on the ice. The Russian smiled sheepishly when he noticed the other three were staring at him. 

“That was amazing!” Phichit exclaimed. 

Guang-Hong nodded, “Have you skated before, Viktor?”

“Well, yes, I have, but I haven’t been on the ice in a long time, I thought I would have forgotten,” Viktor explained.

Yuuri responded, “Apparently not.”

They went back to skating and Yuuri was in a showing off kind of mood so he was showing them some techniques he knew. Phichit decided it would be fun to put on some music for them all to dance to. Yuuri seemed not to notice anyone else around him. Viktor playfully reached out for the Alpha so they could dance on the ice together. Yuuri smiled as they skated side by side, close enough to reach out to one another yet never touching. They mirrored each other’s moves, so enthralled with one another, not noticing Phichit recording their dance together. Afterwards, when they returned home (by the time they got home, the sun had already set), Phichit and Guang-Hong excused themselves, leaving Yuuri and Viktor alone with Makkachin who came to greet them. 

“I don’t feel like going to sleep yet,” Viktor said softly, petting Makkachin.

Yuuri nodded, “Neither do I. Do you want to walk along the beach?” 

Viktor agreed so, with Makkachin in tow, they went to walk along the beach together. Since it was dark, they had the dog on a leash while they walked. Yuuri was holding the leash, making sure there was enough slack for the dog not to feel too constrained. The pair had done some small talk about how ice skating was fun, Phichit and Guang-Hong were great to hang out with, and how adorable Makkachin was. Hearing how much Viktor loved Makkachin made Yuuri smile and his heart swell. He was never going to regret giving the poodle to Viktor. Makkachin had been so helpful, from occasionally waking Yuuri up so he could wake up Viktor from a nightmare, to going to Viktor whenever he was feeling sad. That wasn’t even mentioning Makkachin sleeping in Viktor’s bed with him so Viktor would have a cuddle buddy. It was very sweet, and he was so grateful to the dog for being so attentive when he couldn’t be.

“I think about my son, Yuri, often,” Viktor said while they were walking.

Ever since that day when Viktor spoke about his son, they hadn’t brought anything up about it. All Yuuri knew was that they shared a name. Because they shared a name, Viktor had decided to trust him. Yuuri would have never thought something simple as his name was going to be the reason someone trusted him. Though, after getting to know Viktor, it made a lot of sense to him. He didn’t want to interrupt Viktor, so he didn’t speak, letting him know he had his attention.

“He turned twelve this past March. I presented when I was thirteen. Some of the others in my family presented earlier than that. I don’t know about Ivan’s family, we had never spoken about it,” Viktor trailed off, looking over at the moon.

Yuuri asked. “You don’t have to answer me, but what was he like when you did have him?”

“He was perfect,” Viktor said with a small smile. “He slept through the night. He was such a happy baby. He was born with this blond hair like his father and he had his father’s eyes too. He made the cutest faces. It was as if I had never felt so much happiness before he came in my life. I loved dressing him up in his little clothes with his little socks. I used to kiss him all of the time and tell him how much I loved him.”

Yuuri smiled. “The little socks are just adorable. I can see why you had fun changing him into his clothes. He sounds very adorable.”

Viktor nodded and the small smile from his face faltered as he kept his eyes on the moon. That night, the moon was a beautiful full moon. Its translucent light made the beach glow. It was a beautiful night. It would have been cliché, but Yuuri wasn’t sure when the last time he had seen such a night as beautiful as this one. If he had someone to love, he would have made sure to take them on a date tonight, probably to a place to see the moon. But tonight was not romantic like that. Yuuri didn’t need to think about a lover. His attention was to the Omega before him, the light from the moon making the Russian look ethereal and flawless. (gorgeous too but he wasn’t thinking about that, nope, not Yuuri) He listened as the man continued.

“There has been emptiness since he’s been gone. I miss him. I wonder how he is, if he’s okay. Is he getting enough to eat? Does he have somewhere to sleep? Is he happy? Has he presented? Is he Alpha? Beta? I don’t know and I hate that I don’t know,” Viktor said, blinking back tears his voice cracking, “I don’t want him to be an Omega like me. Omegas in Russia aren’t always lucky to have nice Alphas. I want to see him, Yuuri. I just want to see him and know he’s okay. I don’t even need to talk to him, not that I should either way. He probably wants nothing to do with me.”

It hurt Yuuri to think Viktor was going through this. How long had the Omega kept these emotions inside of him? How long had this pain been festering inside him? How many times did his ex use this against him to make him feel horrible? How many times had Viktor cried himself to sleep thinking about his child? How many dreams did he have of being with his baby again? Yuuri didn’t know and that killed him. 

There had to be something he could do to help. Once again, the desire to make the Omega feel better was overwhelming. He felt like he would die if he didn’t help Viktor feel better. He had to figure out a way to find this child. Yuuri didn’t know how he was going to do it, he would have to know people with computer skills. He wasn’t even sure if he knew someone like that, aside from Phichit. Did he really want to drag Phichit into this probably illegal adventure? If it made Viktor smile the way he did a moment ago, he would do anything. He couldn’t control himself when he spoke, the words coming out before his mind could process them. 

He said, “I’ll find him.”

“What?” Viktor asked, seemingly not sure if he believed what he heard.

He reiterated, “I’ll find him. I’ll find Yuri for you. All we have to go by is Yuri, but I’ll find him. I’ll even find pictures so you can see how he is for yourself. If you want to see him, then we can figure out how to do that. I’m going to find him. I pro-”

Yuuri was cut off by a bone crushing embrace. He felt his shoulder getting wet and he heard the small breath hitch. Once again, he was being hugged and he was frozen on the spot. He wasn’t supposed to be touching Viktor, but Viktor had initiated it. There was nothing in the rules about him not accepting embraces like this from someone. Should he be accepting this? He didn’t know. 

But he did.

Just this once, he told himself, as he embraced the Omega back and patted his back lightly. The scent of sunflowers abused his nostrils. His mind was lost, taken to a field of nothing but sunflowers all over the place. He could stay like this forever. He could never have to let go and live the rest of his life with this scent. But he let go the moment Viktor pulled away. The Russian only pulled away enough to look at Yuuri in the eye. 

“You really are my brave Alpha knight, aren’t you?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri nodded, “Of course. Saving you from your nightmares and finding your son are just the things knights like me do, Prince Viktor.”

He watched Viktor smile and he couldn’t help but smile back. What he wouldn’t give to have Viktor smiling like that every single day for the rest of his life. He was on a high and he didn’t want to get down from it. This was the moment that Yuuri Katsuki knew that he would go to the ends of the earth for Viktor Nikiforov. He didn’t focus on why at the moment. This was the first time in his life he wasn’t feeling anxious about doing something. He felt his heart fluttering and it confused him. So he didn’t think about any of those things, he was getting lost and he wanted to stay lost forever if he could. 

The next day, he was still as fervent about finding Yuri as he had been the night before. He went to find Phichit and bring up his plight. If anyone was a genius with technology it was Phichit. He would know how to find Viktor’s child. Yuuri was going to have to place all of his trust in him.

“Let me get this straight,” Phichit began, “You want me to help you find Viktor’s pup and all we have to go on is his birthday and his first name?”

Yuuri nodded. “Please, help me, Phichit. I know it’s not a lot to go on, but I’m sure with his birthday we can narrow down the list. I mean, how many Yuri’s are born on March 1st in Russia?”

“You’d be surprised, but it’s worth a shot. I’ve worked with less before, though it was never to find a person. I guess it’s similar to finding hamsters. I’m in,” Phichit said smiling away.

Yuuri all but threw himself on the floor and kissed Phichit’s feet. Viktor was counting on his knight to find the missing boy. Knight Yuuri Kastuki with his squire Phichit Chulanont weren’t going to let Prince Viktor Nikiforov down.

He was determined to finish the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made sure to give you guys an ending of this chapter that wasn't painful. Next chapter we will see a day in the life of Yurio! That's right guys, Yurio will finally make an appearance in this fic and he will be in all of his glory. 
> 
> I can't wait to show that chapter to you!
> 
> Until next time!


	9. Yuri Plisetsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of one Yuri Plisetsky and how he feels about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Here we are again at the start of a brand new chapter! I know a lot of you were so excited to see when our angry kitten was going to come out. It was so much fun writing him out for you all as well as writing Otabek. I did change their ages but not how far apart they were in age. Yurio is 12 and Otabek is 15. 
> 
> They are not dating. They will probably date once Yurio is 14 or so. I'm not sure on that part yet. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuri Plisetsky lived a charmed life. Though he was given up when he was only a year old, one of the most affluent families in Russia adopted him when he was five. His parents (both Betas) decided to keep the name he was already given, since he had been used to being called Yuri. Yuri was a very smart child and his parents wanted him to have all of the finest things money could buy. He was only dressed in designer clothes and designer shoes. When he wanted a cat, he was given a cat of the finest breeds. When it was time for him to go to school, his parents only sent him to the finest all boys boarding school in Switzerland. He might not have liked wearing the uniform the school gave him, but he didn’t mind being on his own. For four years he had been on his own at the orphanage, what was different now? 

Well, now he had a family who wanted him. Not some silly Omega who didn’t know how to care for a child. He asked his parents what they knew about his birthparents. They told him the records said his Alpha father had died in a hit and run several months before he was born. His unbonded Omega father had been fifteen when he gave birth and sixteen when he gave him up due to not being able to take care of the baby properly. 

“According to the orphanage, you were underweight,” his father told him that day. “It’s like what people say: ‘An Omega without an Alpha is unable to think properly’. Omegas don’t know how to think for themselves, they need a strong Alpha to guide them or else they just become useless.”

His mother nodded. “It’s always those simple country Omegas who can’t seem to keep their legs closed until marriage. And for it being two boys. It’s very fortunate you’re with us and not that Omega. Who knows what kind of unhealthy things you would have learned from that man.”

Yuri Plisetsky was fortunate, lucky, and blessed. When he presented as Alpha during the Easter break, his parents couldn’t have been any prouder of him. His father bragged about what an amazing child he had; being a prodigy on the ice, intelligent, and an Alpha. For sure his son was going to go places. Now, being back at school, things changed; he had to take special classes about being an Alpha. He had to be mindful of his ruts and, most importantly he had to find an Omega worthy of him. His parents made sure he knew he was on top in society. One day, he was even going to surpass them and they wanted to prepare him for that. 

If Yuri had been honest, they had been preparing him. In public, he had a façade. He was cold, mean, and demanding like every other Plisetsky before him. There were only a handful of people who saw him for who he really was. One was his Grandpa Kolya, and the other was his only friend he had made when he got to boarding school, a fifteen year old named Otabek Altin. Otabek was an Omega but, unlike other Omegas, he was actually smart and could think for himself. He respected the Omega for his cool and collected demeanor. Currently, the two were seating in the common room. They were supposed to be in bed by nine-thirty, but no one listened to that stupid rule. Even their teachers didn’t enforce it.

“Do you ever think about your birthparents?” Otabek asked him.

Yuri scoffed, “What do I need to think about? My Alpha father is dead and my Omega father was a common whore. I couldn’t care less.”

“Couldn’t you care less or are you just saying that because your parents say that?” Otabek pressed.

The fifteen year old always had a way of getting him to open up more than he wanted to. He didn’t understand why it was like that. It was one of those things the preteen loved and hated from the other. It was great when he did it to other people, but horrible when it was done to him. He didn’t answer the question; he knew the Omega knew the answer either way. Otabek always knew the answers, it was what he did.

“It’s like what Mr. Giacometti says: ‘Just because other people assume something doesn’t mean you have to assume the same thing’,” Otabek recited. 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “You seriously are going to quote him? He’s way too into himself and he has an Instagram with half naked photos of him.”

“He also graduated at the top of his class at this boarding school, he knows what he’s talking about. Plus, he’s Alpha and you respect other Alphas, even him,” Otabek said before adding: “What would you do if you were confronted by your birthparent, your Omega father? Are you going to call him a whore to his face? What would you tell him? Not as Yuri Plisetsky but as you, as just Yuri?”

What a loaded question. 

He replied: “I don’t know! Thanks for giving me up to a better family? Why did you give me up? Why did you decide to have sex and make me in the first place? What was my Alpha father like? I don’t fucking know. I doubt he’s looking for me. If anything, he’s probably pregnant as we speak with more children to give away.”

“Is that what you really think? He’s having more children?” Otabek asked him again. 

Yuri didn’t think that, but he didn’t know what the real answer would be. When he was smaller, he would imagine his Omega father thinking about him and wanting to get him out of the orphanage. It never happened. After he was adopted, he imagined getting a letter one day from his birthfather telling him he wanted to meet his child and have a relationship. That never happened either. Eventually, he gave up waiting for letters or a person to arrive. It was only going to disappoint him. He would have looked for his birthfather, but all he had was he was born in Morozgrad. It was a small town, but who knew how many kids from there had been adopted. He told himself it wasn’t worth the time, that Omega was not worth the time for him to waste. 

He didn’t answer again; instead he left to his room. Since he was an Alpha, he was moved to a single bedroom. It was insulated well for when he got in his rut and the scents from the other Alphas wouldn’t disturb him and vise-versa. It was well past nine-thirty, but he didn’t care. Classes didn’t start until nine-thirty in the morning. From eight to nine, it was breakfast and, thirty minutes before class, they were given time to finish up any assignments. Most people used it to talk to one another or get some extra time sleeping in before class. 

Before he went to sleep, he thought about that question Otabek had asked him. That stupid question was going to haunt him, wasn’t it? If Yuri really thought about it, he would want to ask why. Why was he given up? Was he not wanted? Was he not loved? Did he remind the Omega of the dead Alpha? 

He didn’t understand completely why he was given up. He didn’t really believe that Omegas couldn’t think for themselves, contrary to what his father told him. The only reason he let himself become a prodigy and intelligent was because he was constantly on TV and interviewed by newspapers and magazines. He secretly hoped that his Omega father would see him on TV or read an interview and see his picture. He wanted his Omega father to look at him and notice him. He wanted to show that person who gave him up just what was lost. Deep inside, he also wanted them to be proud of him. If he voiced this to his parents, they would have called him weak. Maybe he was weak, so he kept it to himself. He didn’t need the only people who accepted him, to abandon him too. 

In the morning, he got ready for the day by showering, changing into his uniform, and getting his assignments together. He glanced at the vase of sunflowers on his nightstand before leaving the dorm. For some reason, the smell of sunflowers had always been such a calming scent. Even when he was in the orphanage, he wanted to be near sunflowers. Luckily, the employees gave him some as they grew in abundance in Russia. Back at home, he had several vases filled with sunflowers in his room. He could never sleep well without smelling sunflowers while he slept. 

When he reached the dining hall, he found Otabek and sat with him. No one really sat with the quiet Omega, which was perfect for the Alpha. He didn’t really like the kids at the school much. They were all fake and rude to everyone they didn’t like. Yuri didn’t like to play those kinds of games with people. He was going to be real to everyone, even if they didn’t like it.

“Did you think about what I asked?” Otabek inquired before saying: “I don’t want an answer. I just want to know that you’re trying to see things from all sides before you start saying things about your birth parent.”

Yuri nodded. “Yeah, I did think about. I don’t see why you’re so concerned about my birth parent. I have my family and they love me.”

“I know they love you, but you need to think for yourself. They might think badly about your birthparent but that doesn’t mean you have to,” he said. 

Yuri hated when the teen was right, it was helpful, but he was never going to say that out loud. Though knowing that Otabek was right still didn’t make things easier for him. Yuri really wanted to hate his birthparent for giving him up. The Plisetsky’s looked down his unbound omega father and expected him to do the same thing. He was expected to think the way they did and act the way they acted. They had done a great job in implementing those ideals into his life. Yet one word from Otabek had the Russian questioning everything he learned these past seven years of life.

Class was just as expected: boring. Whenever he had his daily talks with his parents, he would tell them he knew most of the information the teachers taught. This always brought a laugh to his parents and they would tell him he was so smart. He was smart when he wanted to be, he wasn’t slacking off, his parents paid way too much money for him not to try. He knew what life was like without money and he wasn’t interested in going back to that. 

After his regular classes he had his Alpha class. It was mandatory that all Alphas attended these classes. Switzerland was very strict with how Alphas behaved in society. Anything that wasn’t a verbal consent from an Omega was considered breaking a law. His parents thought the rules in Switzerland were too much. His father told him not to pay attention to those rules. He was going to be living in Russia where there was little to no rules for Alphas to live by.

“Welcome class,” Mr. Giacometti (or as he liked to be called, Chris) said. “Today we are going to be talking about courting. Why is courting important for us and who initiates the courting first?”

Several hands went up instantly, the kiss asses wanting to impress the teacher with their knowledge. Yuri didn’t bother trying to raise his hand, he wasn’t going to bother trying to participate if he was going to get the answer anyway.

“Mr. Plisetsky, do you know the answer?” Chris asked.

Yuri responded, “It’s important to court so you can get experience and find a mate. An Alpha usually initiates a courtship.”

“Correct! What is so important about finding a mate?” Chris asked the class, once he got an answer he clarified, “Finding a mate is important because your Omega or Beta, if you choose that route, will be your partner and complete you. During this process, it’s wise to keep an open mind. As most of you all know, I’m courting an Omega from Thailand. What you don’t know is he is living in a sanctuary city.”

Collective gasps could be heard around the class. Yuri had heard of sanctuary cities before, his family donated heavily to one in France. He could tell that the rest of the class was processing as he was. They knew their teacher was talking to someone from Thailand, but they didn’t know he was currently staying in a sanctuary city. Usually, the Omegas in those places were looked down upon even more so than usual, at least by the upper-class society in Russia. 

Sanctuary cities had always fascinated Yuri. Not that he was ready to go visit one, but he was curious as to what kind of Omegas would go to those places. It wasn’t everyday that an Omega felt they had no other choice than to seek sanctuary away from their Alpha. It was curious to him, he had never met anyone who had been to one of those places. After the class ended, Yuri stayed behind to talk to Mr. Giacometti. He figured the old man could answer some questions for him.

“It’s nice to see you getting comfortable enough to participate in class,” Chris told him with a smile, “I know it’s hard presenting at such a young age. But taking this class will help you in the long run. Okay, enough of my rant, what can I help you with?”

“What’s it like to court someone from a sanctuary city?” Yuri asked. 

He was sure his teacher was not ready for that kind of question. Regardless, the older man took it in stride and took his time to think about it before answering.

“I learned not to believe the misconceptions. The Omegas in sanctuary cities aren’t weak for running away. They are strong enough to say what they were experiencing was not what they wanted. Phichit told me every one is different. He’s friends with a seventeen-year-old Omega whose parents had abused him. He’s also friends with an older Omega whose Alpha used for breeding. Phichit is there because his ex Alpha would use him as a punching bag. I admire that he had the courage to leave that kind of situation. I talk to him every day and every day he improves,” Chris spoke happily.

Yuri nodded. “Alright. I mean, you’re very popular here, why go after someone in a sanctuary city when you could have an Omega who’s never been to one?”

“As thrilling as that sounds, I’m very happy courting Phichit. Albeit, it takes more time than standard courtships would, but it’s worth it. Because courting someone is not about what you think. You’re very young, Mr. Plisetsky, so it will take you a while to understand this concept: courting is about finding someone you want to start a family with. You’ll be finding someone you want your children to learn from,” Chris explained.

Yuri responded. “Well, I don’t really get that last part. I was given away by my Omega father. I’m sure there is nothing I can learn from him.”

“On the contrary, have you ever considered maybe he gave you up to protect you?” Chris asked.

Protect him from what? Yuri had never thought about that. He still didn’t really want to think about that. The last thing he wanted was to make his Omega parent out to be some sort of saint. Yuri left the teacher a little while later when Chris’ phone started to ring and he excused himself. It was probably his sanctuary Omega calling to talk to him. He didn’t want to figure out the time difference was. He didn’t really care anyway.

Arriving back to his room before dinner, he plopped himself on the bed and let the smell of the sunflowers calm him down. Yuri’s mind was racing with everything that had happened today. He would have thought about it more but his phone buzzed in his pocket. Once he fished it out, he smiled when he saw it was his grandfather. 

“Grandpa!” he exclaimed when he answered the phone.

The old man chuckled at the excitement, “Yurachka, it’s good to hear your voice. How are you doing in that school? Are you practicing your ice skating?”

“I’m doing well. My grades are at the top of my class. I go to a local skating rink with my friend Otabek on the weekends. During the week it’s hard to go to the rink. I have to be back before curfew after all. I think it’s dumb but I can’t fight the school,” Yuri answered.

Nikolai responded, “Well of course. They want to make sure everyone is accounted for at night. It’s for your safety. I’m glad you’re doing well. But you sound distant, is something wrong?”

Only his grandpa was able to tell if there were something wrong with him just by hearing his voice. His parents didn’t seem to notice that, but they worked. His grandpa had long retired by the time he was adopted. When he was little, he was constantly with his grandfather. His parents originally wanted to hire a nanny, but Nikolai didn’t let his son do that when he was available to do it for free. 

Nikolai was different from his son. He didn’t have such a strict way of thinking when it came to Alphas and Omegas. Though he was a Beta, one of his lifelong friends was an Omega. The way his son thought about those secondaries was the same way his wife thought about them. Not that he could stop that influence because he was always working, but he vowed not to let his grandson go down that same path. He wanted something different for the young boy. 

“Well, I’ve been thinking about my birthfather,” Yuri replied.

Nikolai said, “It’s only natural for you to think about him. You were with him for your first year of life. Whether or not you remember it, it formed a connection between you two. What about him are you thinking about, Yurachka?”

“I want to talk to him, Grandpa. I want answers, and I know he has them. If I tell Father or Mother, they’ll never let me get in contact with him,” He said with a sigh.

His grandfather told him, “How about this, let me find out where he is. I don’t have much to go by, but that hasn’t stopped Yakov or his assistants before. Let me talk to my friend Yakov and I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

The conversation ended a little after that for the night. Yuri knew that, if anyone could find out something about his birthfather, it was Yakov. Yuri had never met Yakov, he was his grandfather’s friend. Not even his parents knew exactly what the old man did. All he knew about the old man was he worked with two assistants. One was a girl by the name of Mila Babicheva and the other was a guy named Georgi Popovich. 

Though Yuri was still nervous about the entire thing, he trusted his grandfather. Checking time, he left his refuge for dinner. He was going to have to talk to Otabek tonight about his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like that! I was planning originally on giving Yurio a different kind of life but after hearing from all of you, I decided to make him have an idealistic life. He's still himself and I like to imagine its because he's entering his teenage years and he's just trying to get used to hormone changes and being an Alpha. It's a lot for a boy to take. 
> 
> Thank you guys for commenting, subscribing, bookmarking, and leaving kudos on this fic. It means so much to me and I love having conversations with you all. 
> 
> If you guys want a certain character's POV let me know and I'll try my best to squeeze it in the story. 
> 
> My Beta is working hard to get these back to me as fast as possible but she is human and she works. I want to post again on Friday but if I can't, then whenever I get the chapter back is when I'll post. 
> 
> See you guys next time!


	10. He's Not Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a date and Viktor is not jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Well here we are with chapter ten. I'm still shocked with how much you guys like this fic. When I first thought up this fic, I didn't imagine it would take off this well. I can't believe it. Thank you guys so much for everything you've done for me and this fic. Anyway, here is the chappy~
> 
> Enjoy!

Viktor still didn’t believe that Yuuri was actually looking for his son. What had the Russian done to deserve such a blessing? He wasn’t sure. Currently, he was in his room, reading the book _‘War and Peace’_. (Yuuri had ordered books for him in Russian.) It was one of his favorites and he could always get lost in it. There was a knock before the door opened, revealing Yuuri. Viktor smiled at him and watched Makkachin go to the younger man to jump on him.

 

“Apparently, you owe Makkachin some quality time,” Viktor stated, still smiling away.

 

Yuuri laughed as he pet the dog, “Yes, apparently, I do. I wanted to know if I could come in and talk to you for a little bit.”

 

Viktor nodded. He waited for the Alpha to walk in and get comfortable on his sofa. Viktor stayed where he was on the bed and played with his hair. It was something he did when he got too nervous. He couldn’t help himself most of the time. He wasn’t playing with his hair as much as he had before, but he was starting to notice it and it was bothering him. He was also feeling it get thin at the top of his head. The last thing he needed was to lose his hair. No one was going to want a balding Omega. The Omega tried to keep himself in check and not feel distressed; he didn’t want Yuuri thinking there was something wrong when he was just fussing with his hair.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Viktor asked, tilting his head to one side.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No there isn’t anything wrong. I just wanted to keep you updated on the search for your son. I don’t want to leave you out, especially since he is your son. We haven’t found him yet. Apparently, there are a lot Yuris’ born on March first of that year. Still, that hasn’t deterred us from finding the right Yuri. We’re checking orphanage records for now. It’s a long process, but we will not give up.”

 

“Thank you. It means a lot to me for you to work on this aside from your other duties,” Viktor spoke, fiddling with the pages of his book.

 

Yuuri nodded. “It’s not a problem. I promised you I would do this. I’m here to help you with everything you need, and finding your son is important to you. So, it’s important to me too.”

 

He appreciated how kind Yuuri was in helping him find his son. Viktor would never be able to pay him back for all of the kind things this Alpha was doing for him. Other Alphas wouldn’t have cared. Other Alphas would have just told him he would feel better if he had more pups. He was going to bring it up to his therapist to see what they would tell him about it.

 

Yuuri didn’t stay too long after that, much to Viktor’s chagrin. He liked being around the Alpha, and any moment with him was a moment well spent. He knew he was going to see Yuuri at dinner either way. At least, that’s what he told himself when he picked up his book and began reading again. It was much easier to get lost in _‘War and Peace’_ (and later _‘Anna Karenina’_ ) than to focus on what was going on in real life. Real life wasn’t as dramatic, but it was just as messy. At, least with books, once the story was over, it was done.

 

Dinner was peaceful. Viktor took his seat on Yuri’s right side like he always did. Phichit and Guang-Hong were lively. Their love lives were taking off wonderfully.

 

Viktor sighed contently. “I’m living vicariously through the both of you. I would be so happy to have a lover abroad, I would just die.”

 

“Then, I guess it’s a good thing that hasn’t happened yet. I would hate for you to die so young,” Yuuri replied with a playful smile.

 

The other two boys laughed as they saw Viktor pouting at the Alpha. If Viktor wanted to pretend he was still young, with some seriously good looking Alphas interested in him rather than an Omega with thinning hair, then he was going to pretend.

 

Phichit shrugged. “I mean, Chris is very nice and he talks about me and Hasetsu to his class. Not that he knows I’m in Hasetsu. All he knows is I’m in a sanctuary city. He shares the importance of sanctuary cities to his class. Actually, I wanted to ask you, Yuuri, if you would be willing to do a Q&A for his class? He was asking because seeing an Alpha working in one of these cities would help his students debunk some myths.”

 

“I think that’s a great idea!” Guang-Hong exclaimed. “I know Leo was kind of curious about it as well. He wanted to interview Yuuri for a college paper he’s working on.”

 

Viktor turned to face Yuuri as he spoke. “I guess you’re a very popular Alpha.”

 

“I don’t see why. I’m just an average, run of the mill Alpha. If they want to interview an important Alpha, they should talk to my mother. She does run this place,” Yuuri said.

 

Viktor always thought it was adorable how shy Yuuri was. That wasn’t even mentioning how humble and kind he was either. Viktor envied the Omega who was going to capture Yuuri’s heart. That Omega would be treated like royalty for the rest of their life. Viktor would give many things to have an Alpha as wonderful as Yuuri. It wasn’t meant for him; he had lost the love of his life in that hit and run. He wasn’t going to get a chance like that back.

 

Still, it didn’t hurt to hope.

 

As it turned out, Yuuri had a date that evening with an Omega he met on ‘Sensible’. Once he was done with his dinner, he excused himself to change for his date. For some reason, Viktor didn’t like the idea of the Alpha going on a date. Why did he have to date for?

 

He would have gotten lost in his thoughts if it wasn’t for Phichit asking him if he didn’t mind having the younger Omega sleepover in his room tonight. The Russian agreed. Guang-Hong wasn’t going to be joining them; he had a long distance phone call to make. No one was going to question how late he was going to stay up just to talk to the Alpha.

 

“I’ve been plagued with nightmares recently. I thought, maybe, if I were around more of a parenting Omega, they would go away,” Phichit mentioned when he got to Viktor’s room later that night.

 

Viktor gave the young Omega his attention. “You thought of me?”

 

“You do tend to act very fatherly to Guang-Hong. He doesn’t mind, he actually likes it a lot considering his own family disowned him when he came to live here,” Phichit explained and added: “You don’t do it with me too much, but you still fuss over me like I’m your little brother or something. I don’t mind either. I don’t have siblings, so it’s nice.”

 

Viktor looked away, his face flushing. “I didn’t notice…”

 

“It’s not a big deal. We like it. You’re not really affectionate with anyone else aside from Yuuri. With Yuuri, it’s not the same way, though. You don’t’ fuss and act all parent-like the way you do with Guang-Hong and me” Phichit said.

 

Viktor faltered. “Well- Yuuri isn’t an Omega. He’s an Alpha, and he’s such a sweet Alpha. I’m surprised he has to use a dating app to find someone.”

 

Viktor really didn’t get why Yuuri had to use an app in the first place. He was a sweetheart and any Omega should be throwing themselves at the Alpha. He was also worried about Yuuri in general. He had watched and heard what happened to some people who met others on the internet. His Alpha had loved watching those shows about people who killed others and got caught. He would tell Viktor that, if he were to kill someone, he would make sure no one ever found the body. That comment always sent chills down his spine.

 

If there were Alphas who were like that, then there were bound to be Omegas too. The last thing he wanted was for Yuuri to lose his faith in love or, even worse, his life. Maybe he was over thinking that last part. Probably all of that time spent with his ex Alpha made him suspicious of every little thing. He also really didn’t like that Yuuri was going on a date. What did he have to date for? He knew what he said the last time Phichit and he hung out, if he could take it back he would. Yuuri didn’t need to date and find his mate. He was still so young; he had time to worry about those things later.

 

“Well, Yuuri is shy in general. It’s not like he’ll go up to an Omega and start flirting with them. I think that’s also his appeal; he’s not predatory in anyway,” Phichit said as he pet Makkachin.

 

Viktor sat on his bed, crossed his legs, and braided his hair. “True. I don’t want someone to take advantage of him. We both know he’s a sweetheart. I wouldn’t want someone to abuse that. He does so much good.”

 

Phichit was giving him a look he chose to ignore. He was focusing on his hair. Lately, his hair had been getting tangled. He figured it was time for him to trim the tips again. He would have to ask Mari if she knew any good hair stylists. He could trim his hair like he usually did, but if there were someone out there who could do it better, then he was most definitely going with them. He wanted his hair to keep getting healthy, and the frayed tips were not helping.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were jealous, Viktor,” Phichit said in a playful manner.

 

Viktor scoffed. “Why would I be jealous and of whom? Yuuri? I’m not interested in going on dates and meeting new Alphas. Sure, I live vicariously through you and your romance with your Swiss Alpha but I’m very content with it just being Makkachin and I.”

 

Viktor was avoiding the real question and he knew it. Phichit was onto him. He really needed to write his mother and tell her how right she was about him being so readable. That would be such a letter for his mother to behold. How would he start it? Most likely like this:

_‘Hello Mother! It’s been a very long time since I’ve spoken to you. Well I was held by an abusive Alpha and just recently escaped to Japan. By the way, remember when you told me how easy it was to see my emotions? You were right then and still right now. Oh before I go, I have some sort of feelings for my Alpha case worker who promised to find my son. I don’t know exactly how that’s going to go but fingers crossed! Love you!’_

 

The last thing he needed was to give a stroke to his mother. So he would never write that letter. Plus, he remembered what Yakov had told him about not reaching to his parents. He didn’t think it was going to be this hard not to ask Yuuri or Phichit to help him get in contact with his parents. He missed them; ever since that day he walked out of their house, he never stopped thinking about them. Especially after his son was taken away from him, he needed them.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Phichit asked.

 

Viktor looked at the other still playing with Makkachin. “Do you miss your parents?”

 

Apparently that wasn’t the question the younger man was expecting. It wasn’t one he had thought to bring up either. However, his mind had other plans for the both of them. For sure, he was going to need to cuddle both Phichit and Makkachin after this conversation was done. At least, he wasn’t telling Yuuri. Knowing Phichit, he would probably tell Yuuri.

 

“I do. We talk here and there. It’s always hard talking to them. They don’t want me here but I’m getting better. Plus, they regard me as though I’m fragile when I’m not,” Phichit said.

 

Viktor looked at the floor. “My parents kicked me out when I was fifteen. My Alpha and his parents are friends with my parents. That’s how we met and why I started trusting him. Now that I’m away from him, I can’t- shouldn’t get in contact with them. I want to, but I can’t risk them talking to his parents and his parents telling my ex where I am. I can’t even go live with them when I get out of here unless I risk the chance of getting back with him.”

 

“You don’t think they would believe you if you told them who it was?” Phichit asked.

 

Viktor shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t want to risk it. It’s not like he’d be charged for anything. My parents could either move to a different place with me or never let me out of the house. I don’t want to be locked away in a house again.”

 

“You won’t be,” Phichit reassured him. “If anything, you can live with Chris and me in Switzerland where you’ll find an amazing Alpha that will take good care of you.”

 

That made Viktor laugh. It was a nice sentiment. If anything, Phichit and Chris were going to be there for him when all was said and done. That was honestly the best thing that could ever happen to him. He was going to hold Phichit to it for sure.

 

The next morning, Yuuri was on cloud nine. He was happy, smiling, and he couldn’t stop talking about his date last night. Viktor didn’t say anything as he drank his cup of coffee. He was trying to ignore the conversation and pretend he was somewhere else. It wasn’t working; he could feel Phichit’s eyes on him while Yuuri was talking.

 

“Then, we went to a park and he told me I wasn’t like many of the other Alphas he met before. I couldn’t believe it,” Yuuri gushed.

 

Viktor forced a smile and said: “That’s so wonderful, Yuuri.”

 

“Yeah,” Phichit stated before asking, “What’s his name and when are we going to meet this Omega?”

 

Oh yes, Viktor was _dying_ to meet this perfect Omega that Yuuri couldn’t stop talking about. He knew, he wasn’t perfect, but did this Omega have the sun shine out of his ass or something? It was also bothering that he was so upset by this. He wasn’t jealous at all. Why would he be jealous of some sun-shining-out-of-ass Omega? He couldn’t compete with that and he sure as hell didn’t want to.

 

Later, he was lying down on his therapist’s couch. Minako Okukawa was his Omega therapist and Viktor respected her. She was patient with him. She didn’t pry into his past unless he wanted to let her in. He told her about everything; his ex, being pregnant at fifteen, having his son taken from him at sixteen, his heats induced so he could get pregnant, and his miscarriages. Minako listened to him and made no judgment. Instead, she offered him her advice and her friendship. She reassured him and told him things weren’t his fault. It was nice to hear that from a fellow Omega who had a career.

 

“So, Mr. Katsuki went on a date and had a great time?” Minako asked.

 

Viktor nodded. “Yes. He’s so happy today and, don’t get me wrong, I’m so happy for him, I just- I don’t know. It bothers me that he had a great time and wants to see that Omega again. I want him to be happy, I really do! I was never like this before…”

 

“Maybe not with your past Alpha, but perhaps with Ivan? Didn’t you tell me a story involving an Omega girl who went after Ivan?” She prodded.

 

How could he ever forget that? He was thirteen, a newly presented Omega. He and Ivan were just friends at the time when this Omega girl (named Anya) began talking to Ivan and being more friendly with him. Viktor hated when she as around Ivan, so one day, in front of this girl, he pulled Ivan close and kissed him. Later, a teacher who caught them told him his actions didn’t seem very Omega like. Viktor knew it was true and Viktor also knew that Ivan was a little dense when it came to feelings, so he had to take the initiative. They had become boyfriends after that.

 

Viktor sighed. “I was thirteen years old then. Plus, Ivan was- well I loved him. I couldn’t stand him being with someone else when I knew I could make him happy.”

 

“Do you think you could make Mr. Katsuki happy?” Minako asked, with a knowing glint in her eye.

 

Viktor sent her a look, knowing full well what she was doing. “It doesn’t matter if I can or not. He’s my case worker and I’m his, well, case. I might not have a degree like you, but I know we can’t have an intimate relationship even if we both wanted to.”

 

“That’s not answering the question, Viktor. Do you think you can make Mr. Katsuki happy?” she asked again.

 

Viktor looked at her square in the eye and replied: “No. He deserves someone who didn’t make the same choices I did. Someone who is pure, younger, and not used up. He will be much happier with Minami.”

 

No matter what he wanted, Yuuri Katsuki was unattainable. He had seen pictures of the younger Omega. He was vibrant, exciting, and pure. He had never been with anyone or bonded with anyone else. He was perfect for Yuuri. Yuuri seemed to really be fond of the younger Omega judging by the way he spoke about him. Viktor could never compete with an Omega like that. What did Minami have that he didn’t? Everything.

 

“Why not think about it a different way? Instead of what you think Mr. Katsuki deserves, how about thinking about what he wants? Tearing yourself apart isn’t going to help. With that mindset, you won’t let anyone in your life because you’ll find a reason to keep a distance from them. I know opening up to others isn’t easy after abuse. I think the relationship you currently have with your case worker is healthy. You’ve opened up, and he wants to help you in any way he can like finding your son, “Minako explained.

 

She waited to see if Viktor was going to say something. When he didn’t, she continued.

 

“Not many case workers I know, will go that far for their patients. I’m not saying to break the rules and let him court you. I think you’re being protective of Mr. Katsuki because you don’t want to see him get hurt by someone. Those are normal feelings to have. You’ve made a healthy connection with someone and it’s a good thing. Let yourself enjoy having, as you said, a sweet, kind, and wonderful Alpha to trust. If you mate in the end, that’s great; if you don’t, that’s also fine because you’re letting yourself feel things other than the negative you felt before.”

 

Minako was right and he knew it. Viktor didn’t want to admit she was right about this. He finally had a trusting relationship with an Alpha after twelve years of being with an abusive Alpha. Why was he tearing himself down for? Suddenly, it clicked. He understood why he belittled himself. It came to be second nature to tell himself these things. Were they true? Most likely not. Did he believe it still? Of course he did but that didn’t mean he would forever.

 

He spoke, “I’m just repeating what my ex told me about myself. He always put me down and made me feel as if anything I did wasn’t good enough. He did that because the less confident I felt, the more he could hurt me and the less I would want to leave.”

 

“You might not have a degree like me, but you didn’t need one to piece it all together. It takes me months, if not years, to get patients to see that. You’re very smart, Viktor, don’t ever think otherwise,” Minako said with a smile on her face.

 

Viktor smiled back at her. “I am smart, aren’t I?”

 

Minako was right yet again and Viktor loved her for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep commenting your ideas for the fic. I have written ahead by like four chapters, still don't be discouraged to send me ideas or just talk to me how you feel about this. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask and I would love to answer any and every question you have. Hopefully I'll update again on Tuesday. 
> 
> Have a great weekend!


	11. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Phichit find VIktor's son. Viktor is still not jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I know I'm a day late than usual but I also have some sad news, I'm not going to be able to update again this week. I'm sorry about that. My Beta is getting busier with her job and I don't want to rush her because she does such a great job. So until further notice, I'm only updating once a week. 
> 
> This chapter was so much fun to work on. Because I knew things had to give to get the story moving on so smoothly. Again, as you all know, I've written ahead by like four chapters. Before I show them to you, they have to go through the Beta. But I might give a little teaser on what's to come. 
> 
> Anyway, on with the fic!

Yuuri was nervous that evening he met Minami Kenjiro. Judging from their conversations, Kenjiro was very enthusiastic; and Yuuri wasn’t sure if he were going to be able to keep up with the young Omega. Kenjiro was twenty, so it wasn’t like it was such a large age gap between the two. Still, Kenjiro was excited about everything and Yuuri found it to be a little overwhelming. Instead of running, he kept with the date. They had fun. By the end of it, Yuuri was glad he stayed; he had a great time and the young Omega gushed over him.

His family was happy that he had a great time on his date. They pressed him for details, and he saw their excitement when he told them there would be a second date. Mari nagged him for a picture of the Omega. He showed her the profile on the dating app. She examined it and nodded. She ruffled his hair before getting back to work. His parents had sat him down to speak to him about courting. Yuuri flushed and muttered it was only the first date, but they were relentless on the subject. By the time he left, he was red in the face. Everyone seemed very happy about this relationship.

Well, almost everyone.

Phichit made it known he wasn’t too crazy about Kenjiro, claiming the Omega was too young for Yuuri to even consider courting. Guang-Hong stated early on he had no opinion on the relationship; he was merely happy that Yuuri was putting himself out there. He also encouraged him to go on several more dates with several other Omegas. Viktor’s reaction was the one that confused Yuuri the most. He would tell him that Minami (as Viktor called him) was perfect for him and he wished him luck, but the smile he wore was the fakest he had ever seen. Yuuri didn’t like Viktor’s fake smile, he wished the Omega didn’t know how to do those.

“So, does Kenjiro know you’re helping to find Viktor’s son?” Phichit asked him.

They were in Phichit’s room, using two laptops while looking over adoption records of Russian males named Yuri. Phichit was using several servers alongside fake IP addresses to keep the Russian government from finding out who exactly was looking at their records. He was sure the government had other things to worry about, but one could never be so sure. Was this illegal? Hell yeah, it was. Was Yuuri going to talk about it? Nope. He probably should, but he knew better than to betray Phichit’s trust like that.

Yuuri replied, “No, he doesn’t know. Frankly, no one aside from Viktor, you, and me know that I’m doing this. Considering I could lose my case worker license if I were caught, I want to keep it that way. Why do you ask?”

The Alpha had an idea why Phichit has asked him but he wanted to hear it from the Omega. He probably shouldn’t be such a smartass considering Phichit could hack into all of his social media in the blink of an eye. Not that he had anything horrible to hide, he just wanted his privacy to stay just that.

“Good point,” Phichit said, going quiet for a moment before saying, “What do you see in Kenjiro anyway? I found him on social media; he’s bland.”

Yuuri didn’t look up from his laptop. “I think he’s anything but bland. He’s very enthusiastic and excitable about everything. We have a similar upbringing; he thinks what we do here at Yu-Topia is amazing. And my mother likes him. That’s one of the most important things about this: my Alpha mother thinks he’s a great choice for me. As the Matriarch of the family, her opinion on a potential mate matters to me a lot. This person will be helping me run this place when she is gone, and she wants to make sure it will be taken care of.”

Though he knew his mother would approve of anyone he chose, he didn’t want to disappoint her. He respected her a lot. The thought of her being disappointed in him was enough to send him in a panic. Mari was a Beta so the expectations on her were different from the ones on him.

“So, your mother is going to decide how happy you are in a relationship? Your mother is a sweet woman, but I think you’re giving her too much power over your life. She’s living her life, she doesn’t need to live vicariously through you too. She approves of Kenjiro, great! I don’t think he’s great for you; I think he’s bland and will hold you back. You need someone who has lived through some hard things in order to help you help Omegas and Betas seeking sanctuary here,” Phichit explained.

Yuuri lifted his head up from his laptop. “That seems oddly specific, Phichit. As much as you want it, though, Viktor and I can’t get together. I’m his case worker. It’s not right.”

“I didn’t even have to mention a name and you thought of Viktor. See? Kenjiro is not the one for you,” Phichit said with a smile.

Yuuri made a face. “That doesn’t mean I should court Viktor. He’s healing.”

They sat in silence for a long time, both convinced they were right and the other was wrong. Then, Phichit started muttering things in Thai and gasped. That got Yuuri’s attention. He looked at Phichit’s screen. Roughly three hours away from where Viktor said he had lived, was an orphanage. The paperwork on the screen was for a five year old being adopted by the Plisetskys. The last name didn’t ring a bell with him, but apparently it did to Phichit. He got on his phone and paced around his room impatiently. When the person he was calling answered the phone, the Omega relaxed.

“Chris! Sorry I woke you up, but this is an emergency. You mentioned a kid in your class named Plisetsky, right? By any chance, is his first name Yuri? Is he twelve?” Phichit asked, only for his eyes to widen in shock. “Remember my friend Viktor? Well, we’re looking for his child and I think your student is his child. Can you send us a picture, please? Just to have Viktor confirm. If it’s not, then I’m sorry! If it is, then I’ll call you back. Please send the picture right away.”

He hung up, breathing hard, and looked over at Yuuri who was rather confused.

“Chris is a teacher at some all-male boarding school in Switzerland. He talks about his students a lot and he mentioned a Plisetsky. If I’m right this Yuri Plisetsky is the Yuri we’re looking for,” Phichit said rapidly.

Yuuri got excited too. After weeks of going over records and records with only a first name and a birthday to go on, they were finally getting a breakthrough.

Chris seemed to be taking his sweet ass time to send the picture. When it did come in, Phichit and Yuuri both ran out of the room to go see Viktor. They needed the confirmation. Viktor looked rather startled when the two walked in without knocking, looking very serious. He relaxed when he noticed that Makkachin wasn’t startled by them at all.

Yuuri cleared his throat. “We think we found your son. Phichit’s boyfriend is his teacher and he sent us a picture. Can you confirm or deny if he is your son? He’s the right age, was born on the right date, and he’s blond.”

Viktor nodded and Phichit handed his phone to the older Omega. The moment Viktor’s eyes fell on the picture, his expression changed. His hands shook and his breath hitched like he was going to cry.

“He looks just like Ivan! Yes, that’s my son, that’s my Yuri! You found him. You actually found him…” Viktor said before hugging them both and thanking them more.

Once he was let go of, Phichit called Chris back. They were the in-between people after all. Yuuri was left with Viktor, who had whimpered softly when Phichit took his phone back. Yuuri’s phone buzzed not long after Phichit left. There was the picture. Yuuri handed his phone to Viktor so the Omega could look at it again. Viktor immediately relaxed and stared at the picture as if it were his only lifeline. His eyes watered, but tears didn’t fall. From the angle Viktor was in, Yuuri was able to take a good look at the picture.

Yuuri then spoke, “I know you said he looks just like Ivan, but I think he has features like you. Like your eye shape, nose, how straight his hair is, and how he likes it long like you do.”

“It’s strange. The last time I saw him, he was a baby. Now, he’s twelve years old. Knowing it and seeing it are two very different things,” Viktor said, never once removing his eyes from the picture.

Yuuri nodded. “I told you I was going to find him, Prince Viktor.”

“I suppose I should give you a reward, then, my brave knight.” Viktor turned to him and smiled.

Yuuri’s heart pounded. There was something about that smile the Russian wore that made him weak in the knees. He smiled back, happy that he was able to do something amazing for the Omega. Viktor leaned on him, his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, smiling away as he stared at the photo of his son. He muttered in Russian.

Eventually, Viktor broke the comforting silence.

“Once, when my little Yura was three months old, I was playing peek-a-boo with him. I had just taken the blanket off of my face when I sneezed. I don’t know why Yura thought it was funny, but he just started to laugh at me. I couldn’t help but laugh too and, after that, whenever he was upset, I would sneeze and he would laugh every time,” Viktor said, lost in the memories. “Instead of rocking him to sleep, because we didn’t have a rocker, I would dance with him. He would let out those little happy noises as. I would do waltz, tango if I were feeling adventurous, fox-trot and a little lyrical since I didn’t think it would be safe to do ballet with him.”

Yuuri spoke up, “You’re an amazing father. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. They don’t know the relationship you had with your son.”

“Thank you, Yuuri, thank you so much. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you,” Viktor said.

Yuuri shook his head. “You don’t have to repay me. I’m your brave knight, remember? It’s what knights like me do.”

If Viktor were going to say anything, he didn’t have the chance too. Phichit walked in with his laptop, ignoring how they jumped from each other so quickly. Phichit set himself up on Viktor’s bed and patted the seat next to him so Viktor could join him. The older Omega sat down next to Phichit and motioned for Yuuri to come closer to them. Instead of sitting down on the bed with them, Yuuri chose to sit on the floor and listen to the conversation.

Phichit began, “Well Chris is his teacher. He was adopted by the Plisetskys-”

“Plisetsky?! _The_ Plisetsky? Well, there’s only them…he was adopted by them? “Viktor asked, stunned. “They are a very rich family in Russia! My little Yura is one of them…”

Phichit nodded before continuing, “He’s very well known in Russia. He’s very smart. He’s been ice skating and even competes professionally in juniors. Here’s a video.”

The three watched a small blond glide on the ice with beautiful grace. In that instant, Yuuri knew that young boy was definitely Viktor’s son. The look on his face as he skated and the way he moved was pure Viktor. He didn’t know if the Russian could see it too, but it was obvious to him. In some other videos, he was being interviewed so Viktor provided the translation for the other two.

“Has he presented? Does the media know what he is?” Viktor asked desperately.

Phichit shook his head. “No, they don’t know, but Chris does because he’s taking Chris’ after school class. He presented as an Alpha last Easter.”

Viktor sighed in relief. They left Viktor a little afterwards. The older Omega was overwhelmed with relief and happiness that he had found his son.

Yuuri knew Phichit was talking to Chris to get as much information as he could about Yuri Plisetsky. They knew the Russian would want to know and see more of the boy in the next few weeks. They were going to make sure the Omega had as much information as possible on his son, almost as if they had been part of each other’s life since the beginning. It was the least they could do for Viktor.

“Do you want me to talk to Yuri about his father looking for him? Maybe they can have a video chat or something?” Chris asked.

Yuuri and Phichit looked at each other before nodding. Chris was the closest to Viktor’s child. Any help he gave was more than welcomed. Chris promised to text Phichit the second he had talked to Yuri Plisetsky. At least on that front, they were reassured things were moving at a great pace, at least on that front.

On the other hand, Yuuri’s personal life wasn’t going as great as he had hoped. He had a few dates he went on with several other Omegas. Though they were nice and great, he didn’t feel interested enough to pursue anything with them. Kenjiro was the only one who made an effort after the second meeting for a third one. After all of that effort, Yuuri would have felt horrible for rejecting the. This time, they decided to hang out at a coffee shop and talk over a cup of something sugary. Well, Kenjiro did most of the talking. Yuuri nodded occasionally and gave his input. He wasn’t really paying attention, checking his phone sporadically to see if Phichit had updated him on the situation. His thoughts also went to Viktor, and he wondered what the Omega was doing that moment. Was he nervous about trying to video chat with his son? Of course he would be nervous, but hearing him admitting it would be great.

“Are you okay, Yuuri? You look distracted.” Kenjiro asked, looking concerned.

Yuuri knew he shouldn’t have been so distracted during his date, but he wasn’t feeling the same excitement as he had during the first two dates. What had changed? He liked Kenjiro, and it was obvious that he was equally liked back. Yet, somehow, this didn’t feel right. He didn’t understand why, ideally they were perfect for one another; they had similar upbringings and Kenjiro was studying to work in rehabilitation therapy. As a team, they would be virtually unstoppable. Yet, because of how Yuuri felt, this might just be their last date together.

Yuuri shrugged. “I have a lot on my mind is all, nothing to worry about.”

“If you say so…” Kenjiro trailed off, but didn’t press more.

They parted ways and, when Yuuri arrived home, he was greeted by Phichit typing away on his laptop in the dining room. Makkachin was with the Omega, which was unusual. The moment he walked into the dining room, Makkachin got up and went to Yuuri to be petted. He might never say this out loud, but he liked that Makkachin had waited for him to come home. Yuuri did think it was counter effective though; he got the dog for Viktor, so why was this dog into him as much as being into Viktor?

Yuuri asked the dog. “What’s a matter? Why aren’t you with Viktor?”

“I guess Makka missed dad,” Phichit said with a knowing smirk.

Yuuri sent him a look. “What makes you so sure, I’m Makka’s dad? And if I’m the dad, what does that make Viktor?”

“Viktor is Makka’s mom, duh,” Phichit said confidently.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Goodnight, Phichit.”

He tried his best to ignore Phichit’s snickering as Makkachin and he headed to his room. First, he let the dog into his owner’s room and was surprised to see Viktor still awake. He was reading one of the books Yuuri had gotten him. He seemed very much into it. Makkachin bounded into the room to hop Viktor’s lap, the Omega adjusting himself for them both to be comfortable together. Yuuri couldn’t help but stare at Viktor lost in his book while cuddling the dog. He only gave himself away when he started laughing at Viktor reading to the dog. Viktor looked up at him and Yuuri was caught like a dear in headlights, a blush creeping up his face.

“How was your date with Minami?” Viktor asked pleasantly.

Yuuri responded. “It was alright. I don’t think it’s going to work out, unfortunately.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Viktor said with a slight frown. “I’m sure you’ll find the right person. You found my son with only a first name and a date of birth. Or, perhaps the one you’re looking for is already close to you.”

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah, I think they are too.”

Viktor patted the spot next to him for Yuuri to sit down next to him. He was forced to keep a reasonable distance between them thanks to Makkachin. He couldn’t help getting lost in the smell of sunflowers. He didn’t know all of the words Viktor was saying when he read to them out loud, but he had such a pleasant voice. In Russian, it sounded softer than when he spoke in English. It was this heavenly voice, the smell of sunflowers, and those calming blue eyes that made the Alpha feel so at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? 
> 
> I'm sorry about not updating until next week! Let me know what you think and since you've been so good, here is the sneak peak to chapter 12!
> 
> 'There were so many expectations and his birthfather was just changing everything on him. He wasn’t like his parents. They loved him but they weren’t that in touch with their emotions. Then his eyes focused on the heart-shaped smile. He knew he had to say something, he didn’t know what exactly he should say. Maybe if he said the first thing that came into his mind.'
> 
> What is he going to say? You'll see next week. I love you guys! You are the best!


	12. Video Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finds out that Viktor found him and things go from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for commenting on this fic!
> 
> I'm so surprised I got this far! I have the other chapter back from the Beta so sooner rather than later, if I get chapter fourteen back at a timely pace, I can post two chapters next week. I love you guys so much and I read all of the comments you guys leave me and I always try to reply. If I missed one let me know. Also I want to thank you to the comment about Yurio's reaction. I tried looking for you but I couldn't find it, but I used what you had written and I wanted to give you credit. Let me know who you are through the comments so I can give you a proper thank you. 
> 
> Also remember: Yuri knows that his Alpha birthfather is dead. So keep that in mind.

There was something going on. Yuri could feel it. It started when he walked into Mr. Giacometti’s class after school to find the older Alpha talking to Otabek. He didn’t know why Otabek was there, he was an Omega so he had no business being here. So he waited outside until Otabek left the classroom. Everything else went the same as usual but Mr. Giacometti didn’t call on him like he would before. It was strange, but he figured the older man got the hint that he wasn’t going to play teacher’s pet like the other pre-teens and teens were willing to do. Yuri was glad when he met up with Otabek who was thankfully still acting as his usual self. Though he could tell there was something on the Otabek’s mind.

Three days passed like that. He was getting ready to explode when Mr. Giacometti asked him to stay after class. Personally, Yuri was more concerned over Otabek (considering the Omega looked preoccupied) than talking to Mr. Giacometti. He supposed he had no choice. He thought it was going to be a usual conversation, like his teacher asking him how he thought he was doing in class so far, when Otabek arrived to the classroom and took a seat next to Yuri. This was just confusing and annoying. He wanted answers and he wanted them three days ago. Impatience was written all over his face.

“So what the fuck is wrong with the both of you? Don’t think I didn’t notice, Beka; I know you better than you know yourself. Mr. Giacometti, you’re like an open fucking book,” Yuri said, glaring down his teacher.

Mr. Giacometti cleared his throat, ignoring the colorful language used. “A few days ago, I got a call from my boyfriend asking about one of my students. He never really asks about my students, we keep our relationship closed off like that. This time was different. One of his fellow Omegas at the sanctuary was searching for his child. The person my boyfriend asked me about was you Mr. Plisetsky.”

Yuri didn’t know if this were some sort of trick or not. If it were a trick, it was fucked up trick. He turned to look at Otabek, who stared back at him. Otabek looked so relieved, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Was that what had been bothering his best friend? If it had that much effect on his friend, then this revelation must be real. This a lot to take in. Did that mean his birthparent was in a sanctuary city? Was his birthparent really looking for him? He didn’t know what to think. He had so many questions, none of which he knew his teacher had the answers.

“I thought my adoption records were sealed up tight. How did he find me? And I thought the Omegas in sanctuary cities couldn’t use the internet…” Yuri spoke, taking the safest route for the moment.

Mr. Giacometti shrugged. “I don’t know how he did it. Phichit has a degree in computer science, as for what that pertains to, I have no clue. To address the other topic, Omegas can only have access to technology when they are cleared for it. It’s a safety precaution so they don’t try to go back to their abusers. Currently, your birthparent isn’t allowed to own anything like phones or computers. His case worker said he was going to look for you, and he got help from my boyfriend.”

“And they found me. Do they want a damn trophy or something? If they know where I am, then why can’t my birthparent come to see me here?” Yuri asked, already knowing the answer.

Otabek spoke up this time, “Yuri, you know why he can’t come see you here. He can’t leave the city until his treatment is done.”

“So what? He’s trying to look for me and knows where I am, but he can’t come see me. What does he want to do? Fucking smoke signals?” Yuri asked, annoyed.

Mr. Giacometti shook his head. “His case worker has agreed to let him video chat with you. His case worker will be present on his end, and I’m here on your end. It won’t be a private conversation like I’m sure you would want, but it’s a shot to meet your birthparent.”

Yuri couldn’t stay any longer and talk about this. He got up from the desk and stormed out of the room. He didn’t listen to his teacher or friend call out to him. He just needed to leave and clear his head. When he entered his room, he calmed down. Looking at his phone, he saw he had several texts from Otabek checking in on him. He would answer them later. Right now, he needed to talk to a voice of reason.

Yuri wasn’t that surprised when his grandpa answered the phone quickly. In fact, he was glad his grandpa answered as fast as he did. He explained the situation; everything he found out, exactly how he felt about the entire thing, how annoyed he was at his teacher and Otabek for having waited three days before mentioning this to him, and how pissed he was at his birthparent having waited eleven years before starting to look for him. He even mentioned the video chat and what that would entail if he agreed to it. He was just so angry, annoyed, and upset about everything. He didn’t know what to do and he needed his grandpa to help him think it through, to make it all better for him again.

Nikolai spoke, after his grandson was done talking, “You told me not too long ago that you wanted to talk to him because you wanted answers. You have an opportunity to get all of the answers you want. It might not be the most ideal situation, given that there will be people watching you both, but I’m sure they’re not going to stop you from expressing yourself to your birthparent. You need answers and he owes them to you. But I will ask you to be polite with him; if he’s in a sanctuary city, he’s healing from trauma.”

“Yeah, I know. I just want to know why things happened the way they did,” Yuri answered truthfully.

Nikolai agreed, “And you will, when you speak to him.”

They hung up and Yuri went to sleep after doing his nightly ritual. The next morning, he went to go see his stupid teacher to tell him that yes, he wanted to talk to his birthparent whenever they could work out a date. Mr. Giacometti recommended Saturday and, if they needed too, Sunday as well. When Yuri agreed, the teacher told him he would talk to his boyfriend and the case worker, and he would give Yuri the plan by the end of the day.

Yuri agreed with this choice and left the older Alpha to find his best friend. Otabek had just sat down to enjoy some breakfast when Yuri sat down across from him with his own breakfast. They didn’t say anything about the day before. If Otabek was affected by the silence, he sure as hell didn’t show it. Yuri wasn’t upset with Otabek and his choice to keep silent. It was a very sensitive subject for him and he was glad his best friend didn’t pressure him. Even now, they were eating breakfast in pure silence, and Yuri didn’t feel forced to talk about how he was feeling.

“If everything works out, I’ll be talking to my birthfather this weekend,” he said to break the ice.

Otabek nodded. “That’s good Yuri. I know you’ve wanted to talk to him for the longest time. I’m glad you get the opportunity.”

That was their conversation. $hey went back to eating breakfast in a comfortable silence. This gave him time to let his mind think about other things. The one thing he wasn’t sure about was what his birthfather looked like. Did he have his blond hair like him? What color were his eyes? Was he pregnant? Had he gotten pregnant after him?

Why were the last two questions important to him? He didn’t really understand how that was going to affect everything else. Yet, he felt like it would. What if his birthfather had had other children, but he’d only given up Yuri? He would feel like shit if that were the case. He should be prepared for that. He was going to need something or someone to help him with his nerves. He had the rest of the week to prepare what he was going to need when entering that conversation. Yuri didn’t want to admit it, but he was nervous.

Yuri didn’t like being nervous. He honestly had no reason to be so nervous about meeting his birthfather. He wasn’t the one who had a lot of explaining to do. It was the Omega that one had a lot of things to explain to him. Most importantly: why had he given up Yuri? That question had haunted him his entire life. He knew he couldn’t come off so strong in fear of shutting the Omega down before they had a chance to talk. He really didn’t want to think about his birthfather’s feelings. He wanted to be selfish and think only about himself. His conscience had other ideas, however.

When he spoke to his parents during their daily call, he kept calm and collected. He knew how they felt, especially his mother, about his birthfather. He chose not to tell them about talking to the Omega, a decision that his grandpa agreed with. As usual, he spoke to his mother since his father was away from home for work. It didn’t matter how close-minded she acted; she was his mother and he loved her dearly.

This time they chose to Facetime with one another rather than call on the phone.

“How are you doing, Yurachka? Are you doing well in your classes? How is that young man you speak to?” she asked him, concern in her voice.

He replied back to her, “I’m okay. My classes are boring as usual. Otabek is himself so I think he’s doing okay. How are you and Father doing?”

“We are okay. We can’t wait to have you back home. Your father wants to go visit The Maldives and I thought we could take your friend with us. If you don’t feel like going to the Maldives, you can choose another destination,” she said. “We think you’re old enough to go on vacation with a friend on your own if you feel the need to. Naturally, you’ll have to take your grandfather with you. Just let us know with enough time so we can give you the credit card information and so you can buy your tickets and get your hotel room. Don’t hold back, our bank account can take it.”

Yuri nodded, “Yes. Thank you mother. I’ll ask Otabek to ask his parents and before next week, I’ll tell you where I want to go. That’s alright with you?”

“That works well for me Yura. I’m so proud of you, you’re becoming a young man,” she sighed.

His mother wished him a good night and ended the call a little after that. He went to bed, dreaming about sunflowers and a warm smile. It was obvious he had seen that heart shaped smile before, or else he wouldn’t have dreamed about it. Still he couldn’t place when he had first saw that smile, though.

Saturday finally arrived and he was nervous as hell. He walked to Mr. Giacometti’s classroom and wasn’t surprised to see his teacher there on the phone while setting up the computer. He seemed to be getting instructions on how to do the video chat. The fact his teacher needed help to work the video chat made him want to laugh. Unfortunately, his nerves got the best of him and no sound left him. He gripped his sunflower vase with all that he had and tried not to think about anything else. Yuri had to focus and where the hell was Otabek?!

Oddly enough, the moment he thought about that, Otabek came through the door. He sat quietly next to Yuri, his mere presence calming him down. He knew the Omega used very strong soaps to mask his scent. Fortunately, since it was Saturday, everyone was out in the city doing whatever they wanted, so the Omega turned his wrist as close to Yuri as he could and released some of his scent.

Once that scent enveloped him, he was calmer. He was right about having the sunflowers and Otabek there with him. If he’d been alone, he wouldn’t have gone through with this. He tried his best to ignore everything else around him and just take in everything the sunflowers and the teen were giving him. For a brief moment, he was calm, and it was as if he was back at home in Russia, far away from Switzerland and this godforsaken classroom. The farther he was from everything the better off he was.

All of that ended when his teacher called him over to the computer. Yuri stood up and did the slow, solemn walk to the desk. Mr. Giacometti was going to sit on the left side of the desk, close enough to monitor what was going on, but far enough for there to be an illusion of privacy. Otabek was sitting across from Yuri, his hands on both sides of the computer with his palms up so, if he needed to, he could release his scent at a moment’s notice.

Yuri took a breath while the video chat was being connected. He had to be composed and relaxed. He was just meeting his birthfather, not the President of Russia. Finally, the screen showed an image, it was blurry but there was someone on the other end. When the picture cleared, there he was. His birthfather was not what Yuri had expected to see. The man was very skinny, too skinny. He had very long platinum hair, blue eyes and alabaster skin like him. He could tell there were similarities between the two of them. He was surprised how young his birthfather actually looked. He wasn’t expecting some old-looking man, but what he saw wasn’t what he had expected for sure.

They stared at one another, not saying a thing. Yuri was going to break the ice, but he was beaten to it by the Omega.

“Yura! I can’t believe- the last time I saw you, you were just a small little thing. You’ve grown so much, Yura. You look just like your father Ivan… I- I didn’t think I was going to see you again. I’m so glad. You’re so handsome!” The Omega smiled while dabbing a tissue to his eyes.

There were so many expectations and his birthfather was just changing everything on him. He wasn’t like his parents. They loved him, but they weren’t that in touch with their emotions. Then his eyes focused on the heart-shaped smile. He knew he had to say something, but he didn’t know what. Maybe he should just go with the first thing that popped into his mind.

Yuri responded, “So, do you have a name, or do I just call you the Omega with the stupid smile?”

He could feel the glare from his teacher and he ignored it. The first thing he was ever going to do was to be salty. That was how he greeted everyone. Also, he didn’t know what to say! Could they blame him? Probably since he was raised by fancy people, he was expected to have his manners, but he didn’t use them often. Again, the Omega’s reaction surprised him. The man was laughing, and Yuri had to admit he had a very nice laugh. Maybe he had a sense of humor like his deceased Alpha father.

“No. My name is Viktor. Viktor Aleksandrovich Nikiforov. But you can call me Viktor or whatever you want,” Viktor stated with a smile.

Yuri nodded. “Viktor it is, then. My father might not like me calling anyone else ‘father’, you know, since he adopted me and all.”

“Right. I’m thankful you were taken in by such a famous family. Do you still like tigers, lions, cheetahs, panthers, and all kinds of cats?” Viktor asked.

Yuri stared for a moment to gather his nerves. “How do you know about that?”

“Because your second word, after ‘Papa’, was ‘Кот’. You had a little cat onesie with a hood that had cat ears and tail. You loved wearing that one all of the time. I made you some cat plushies for you to play with and you loved those too. From what I can see from your clothes, you’re wearing some cheetah print I think…” Viktor leaned closer to the screen to get a better look.

Yuri scoffed. “Its leopard print actually. Cheetah print looks entirely different. I guess you don’t really know your big cats, do you Viktor?”

They were dancing around the subject and Yuri knew it. He wanted to ask the tough questions he had previously thought of, but something held him back. He didn’t want to ruin this moment. He liked this little banter with his birthfather. He would never say so but he did like it a lot. Eventually, he was going to have to ask. Since Viktor broke the ice, it was only fair for him to bring up the hard stuff. That way, if there were anything left, they could try to salvage a relationship from there.

Yuri released a breath and asked, “Why did you keep me for a year if you planned on giving me up? Why bother spending any time with me?”

He watched Viktor’s expression change from smiling forlorn. His gaze dropped automatically and he bit his lip as if he were trying to find the right words. His entire posture altered as well, and that only added more questions than answers. How could this Omega go from happy and carefree to subdued?

“I’m sorry, Yura. You didn’t deserve that… I didn’t want to. We had fallen asleep the night before and, when I woke up the next morning you were gone. My Alpha told me I wasn’t competent enough to take care of you, so he took you from me. I wanted to keep you. I swear I wanted you. Now, I see, it was for the best he sent you away. I wouldn’t have wanted you growing up seeing him as your Alpha role model…” Viktor trailed off, his voice shaky while he spoke.

Viktor still didn’t make eye contact with him. Yuri really didn’t like that. He wanted, no, _needed_ the Omega to look at him. Now that he had an answer to one question, he needed more. A part of his mind told him to press harder, while another screamed at him to take it easy. That question, amongst others had haunted him for years. This wasn’t going to be easy and it surprised him how much it was hurting him as well.

Yuri then asked, “Do you have any more children?”

“No, I don’t. I conceived three times, but they all miscarried. You’re the only one who made it,” Viktor responded.

There was more he wanted to know, more he wanted to ask, yet he wasn’t sure if he should push any farther. He had the answers to the main two questions. There was some sort of comfort in knowing he’d been wanted and that only he, of all of Viktor’s children, had made it to term. That last part sounded horrible. Perhaps it was the Alpha in him that longed to bask in the Omega’s undivided attention. It looked like he got what he wanted, but at what? He didn’t know if he could handle such a cost at a young age. He was knowledgeable, but he was still only twelve.

Yuri changed the subject. “You said I looked like my father. Can you tell me about my Alpha father?”

Once again, the oddly emotional Omega’s expression changed. He moved his gaze up and smiled as the memories of the Alpha seemed to flood Viktor’s mind. In that moment, he could tell, Viktor had loved his other father very much. That brought him a happiness he couldn’t explain. He felt, at peace for once. It was such a strange feeling. He liked it, that’s as much as he knew about it.

“Ivan was amazing. We used to ice skate together all of the time. He was such a sweet Alpha. Our parents were trying to get us set up with women, but he promised me that,once we got old enough, we were going to run off together. He was going to bond me. It didn’t work out that way, but I’m glad you’re here. It’s nice to know a piece of Ivan is still around. He would have been so proud of you,” Viktor said with a small, loving smile gracing his face.

Yuri nodded. “My parents are also very proud of what I’ve done. I’m skating in competitions. Have you seen any of them? Not that I care if you have or haven’t, just trying to make some conversation here.”

“Of course! I’ve watched every single video they have on YouTube. You’re amazing. I’m so happy you have our love for skating. Do you plan to go on professionally?” Viktor asked.

Yuri shrugged, “My father wants me to. I like it and I know I’m better than the other skaters out there too. I think I will. Why? You want to come see me skate? You should come for my senior debut in the grand prix finals in that case. That way, you’ll see me win gold in my first year. But it’s up to you, I honestly don’t care either way.”

“Of course I’ll go to see your senior debut! I’ll bring a sign too!” Viktor exclaimed with a bright smile.

Yuri groaned in annoyance. “Don’t do that, you old man! I’ll pretend I don’t know you if you do that! Only silly fangirls make signs and shit. You want people to think you’re some weirdo?”

“That way, you’ll know where I’m at!” Viktor said, clapping his hands.

Yuri sighed in exasperation. “I can’t believe I came from you. I probably take after Ivan. I hope I take more after Ivan than your happy-go-luckiness you asshole.”

Viktor responded by laughing harder. Yuri liked it when Viktor laughed ,more than he liked the sad Viktor he’d seen. They parted ways after promising to talk more tomorrow. It was nice to know he was going to see his birthfather the next day.

On the way back to the common room, with Otabek carrying his sunflower s for him, he thought about what had just happened. Yuri still had questions he wanted to ask, but it was best to ask these things slowly. He learned his lesson today when he saw Viktor closing off as guilt filled him. Seeing that had shaken Yuri more than he was ever going to say. It also surprised him greatly to know he was wanted by his birthfather. Regardless of what they had told him at the orphanage, he had been wanted and loved by that man. He wanted to talk more to him.

Well, tomorrow better get there fast, Yuri mused when he entered the common room. He didn’t like to be kept waiting too long, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you think? Let me know!
> 
> I decided for this conversation, it was going to be Yuri's pov because I wanted you guys to see this from his side. Not to gain sympathy, but to gain perspective. 
> 
> Here's a sneak peak to chapter thirteen:
> 
> 'His body stopped working when he saw the man. He could never forget that face. He prayed the man didn’t see him, but he wasn’t that lucky. The man saw him and smiled that wicked smile of his. He was coming over to him. He should run, he really should run, but his legs didn’t move. Makkachin sensed something (probably his fear), and started to growl and bark at the man, which kept him at bay. Viktor had never seen the usually calm Makkachin acting so vicious before. It had the man spooked.'
> 
> What's going to happen? Who's the man? What does he want with Viktor? You'll see~


	13. Fighting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor takes a few trips down memory lane. Sees someone from his past and learns to accept something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Another week and another update. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is painful for the last two memories. 
> 
> The first memory is sweet and I'm sure you all will like it. But all of the memories are important to the story but if it triggers you, don't read the last two memories. I don't want to trigger someone on purpose and I set them apart so you know when they are coming so you can skip if you can't read it. 
> 
> For those of you who can read it, it's going to hurt, hell it hurt me but I wrote this chapter in one sitting and I was so inspired that I didn't notice how painful it was until I was looking it over. 
> 
> Without further adieu, enjoy the chapter~!

Viktor was so happy he was crying. Hugging Makkachin, he could hardly believe he had actually met his son. Though Yuri claimed he didn’t care, (a very Ivan thing he did) Viktor could tell that, contrary to what he said, the boy did care. Yuuri and Phichit, on the other hand, weren’t too keen on the young boy being so rude. Viktor had shrugged it off easily, saying it was just how the young Alpha kept people at a distance. Yuri had grown up in an orphanage after all; how many potential parents had come to see him, only to take another kid? How many times did Yuri go to sleep thinking he wasn’t good enough? Those situations change a person, especially when they were so young.

Upon hearing that, Yuuri and Phichit didn’t have a rebuttal; they knew Viktor was right. He might not have been smart, but he knew what he was talking about. Tomorrow was going to be better, he told them. The Omega believed it too; tomorrow, they were going to see a different Yuri. The other two wouldn’t believe that the boy was the same one from today. Yuri had a lot of personality traits he hadgotten from both Viktor and Ivan. He was stubborn like Viktor, also prissy like Viktor when he was younger. He was blunt and controlled like Ivan was.

Viktor couldn’t be prouder.

He could have focused on the mean things the young boy said, but he wasn’t going to. Viktor didn’t need to focus on that. His son was giving him a chance to talk to him, to get to know him. He wasn’t naïve, he knew the stories about the Plisetsky’s and the way the Beta family stuck up their nose to Omegas. In Russia in general, Omega rights weren’t really there, so he wasn’t expecting his son, after being raised by those fancy-ass Betas, to have an open mind. Yet, Yuri was trying, and that was the main thing. His son was trying and giving him a chance. If Yuri had really believed everything his adoptive parents had told him, the boy wouldn’t have given him the time of day.

Nevertheless, here they were, talking.

He had Yuuri and Phichit to thank for that. After he was calm enough to let go of Makkachin, he pulled the other two into hugs. They hugged him back, glad they were able to make the Omega happy. Viktor loved them dearly and was so grateful for what they had done for him. He was going to have a lot to talk about when he went back to see Minako. At first, he wasn’t sure why he should get better and let himself heal; he hadn’t wanted to get better if it meant he had to go back to Russia, back to that life. Now, he wanted to get better because, one day, he’d get to see Yuri in person and he’d like the boy to realize how far he had come. Viktor recieved newfound strength by talking to his son, and he wasn’t going to let it go.

“Please, don’t talk about this to my mother, sister, or father. You’re not cleared to use the internet yet. I could get my license removed and I really like having a livelihood,” Yuuri begged, looking as if he were in the middle of an anxiety attack.

Viktor nodded. “Don’t worry! It’s our little secret. Right, Phichit?”

Phichit agreed, texting Chris to see what time would work for them the next day. Yuuri had another date planned, so he went to get ready for that. Viktor decided he was going out to walk Makkachin. He needed some fresh air anyway. After getting the dog in his harness, he tied his hair back, put on his running shoes, and went on a jog.

It wasn’t the first time Viktor went out without Yuuri, it was the first time he left the inn on his own. Guang-Hong had told him that Leo, his boyfriend, would be visiting soon, so the boy was busy cleaning his room and trying to find the perfect outfit. Leo had even got clearance from Hasetsu to visit and stay in the city for the duration of his stay. Viktor felt so happy for the young Omega.

He sighed contently. Ah to be young and in love. He remembered those feelings, it was such a rush, not knowing if you were falling or flying, just knowing that one person made you feel more alive than anyone else. The Russian thought about Ivan and sighed again. How he missed their little moments together.

_***_

_Viktor was home, in his bedroom, being kissed by the blond Alpha. Every little touch had him writhing in bliss. He wanted more. He felt his skin tingle with every touch and kiss. He wrapped his legs around Ivan’s waist and whimpered, hoping the Alpha was going to get the hint. His mind was slipping from him; all he wanted was to be ravaged and sore from the pleasure. He could hardly wait any longer, and Ivan was being oh so painfully slow. He swore he was going to die._

_“Someone’s eager,” Ivan whispered in his ear before sucking on his earlobe._

_Viktor mewled. “Ivan!”_

_“That’s my name!” The Alpha said with a smile._

_The rest was a blur after that, but he knew the gist of what happened; they had made love to one another. In the afterglow of their love making, they spooned and kissed one another. He had never been thankful that his parents had been gone on their retreat and wouldn’t be back soon. That meant Viktor and he could spend as much time cuddling as much as they wanted. Viktor turned to stare into Ivan’s green eyes which stared at him back. He felt so complete and he didn’t know why._

_“I love you, Vitya,” Ivan said softly, running his hand through Viktor’s hair._

_Viktor smiled back at him. “I love you too, Vanya.”_

_“As soon as we’re old enough, we’ll leave Morozgrad and bond. No one will ever separate us after that. A life without you is not a life I want to live,” Ivan vowed as he kissed Viktor again._

_They went for another round after that. Viktor had never felt so loved before. He was so happy he could die and not have any regrets._

_***_

Life hadn’t been kind to him unfortunately, Viktor mused as he crossed the street. He reached the local dog park where he played fetch with Makkachin. He hadn’t expected the morning sickness to happen so quickly. His mother had known right away but was denying it. She had been denying it so his father wouldn’t learn the truth. He didn’t blame her; his father was very aggressive when things didn’t go the way he wanted. Viktor remembered countless times, being yelled at and shaken by his father for not getting good grades. He remembered his mother putting on more make up than usual on her face to cover a bruise, smiling at him and telling him it was her fault when they both knew it wasn’t. If he were married to someone like his father, might have pretended too if it meant not getting beaten. That caused Viktor to shudder; after his relationship, he understood why his mother simply put her head down and listened rather than fight.

He tried not to think about it. He wanted to think about happier things. He was playing with Makkachin and he couldn’t help but smile at the dog giving him kisses. He looked up at the sky and saw the clouds starting to gather. It was going to rain? He didn’t remember that being said in the news today. Maybe he missed it or forgot? He was known to be rather forgetful. He called Makkachin over to get the dog in the harness again, when he looked up and froze.

There was a man, not far from where he was, smoking. It was normal for people to smoke. But _that_ man. Viktor didn’t know what to do. His body stopped working when he saw the man. He could never forget that face. He prayed the man didn’t see him, but he wasn’t that lucky. The man saw him and smiled that wicked smile of his. He was coming over to him. He should run, he really should run, but his legs didn’t move. Makkachin sensed something (probably his fear), and started to growl and bark at the man which kept him at bay. Viktor had never seen the usually calm Makkachin acting so vicious before. It had the man spooked.

“It seems you have bitch guarding you now, Viten’ka,” the man said, close enough to be heard but far enough from Makkachin.

Viktor glared at him. “Did Sergei send you to find me, or were you just in the neighborhood?”

“You must be feeling brave to call him by his name. You usually called him ‘Alpha’,” the man said.

Viktor rolled his eyes. “Answer the damn question, Pyotr. How did you get in here anyway?”

“They might be tough on Alphas, but Betas like me can walk in and out of these places easily. And, fortunately for me, I have a clean record. Of course Sergei sent me after you. You think he’s going to search for another whore when he can get his old one back?” Pyotr said nonchalantly.

Viktor made a face. “I’m not going back with you. I can’t leave either way. They know why I’m here, so they’re not going to let me leave with a random Beta.”

“There are other ways to get you out of here and you know it. Sergei was right to say you’re not good for much except breeding,” Pyotr taunted.

Makkachin snarled louder and nearly jumped on Pyotr, who backed away farther. Viktor remembered that the man was deathly allergic to dogs. He smiled coldly as he let go of Makkachin’s harness. Instantly, the dog pounced on the man, who tried to run away. It was only them in the park since it had started to drizzle. No one was going to see him do this. He knelt by the screaming man with the dog biting his arms, grabbed a fist full of hair, and made him look at him.

Viktor spoke darkly, “You have two choices: die here right now or go to the hospital. Either way, you’re not going to find out where I live. The next time, I see you following me, I’ll make sure some of my dog’s hairs get in your food or drink. Sergei did many things to me, don’t think for a second that I didn’t learn how to return the favor. Don’t test me, Pyotr.”

He pulled the dog back and walked away slowly, knowing Pyotr wasn’t going to follow him. He saw the man running in the direction of the hospital, and sighed in relief. His heart was pounding. He wasn’t expecting to bump into Sergei’s guys so soon. Did he send them all to the different sanctuary cities? Pyotr was the lucky one. Well, not so lucky if he died. Viktor was surprised how much his heart was hammering from the adrenaline rush. He didn’t feel guilty for his actions. Now that he was calming down and walking, his mind traveled to those dark days.

_***_

_It was early on in their relationship, after Yuri was taken from him. He still had some fight in him, and Sergei taking his pup away from him had only added fuel to that fire. Viktor had to find Yuri and get away from Sergei. That had been the plan when he was caught trying to leave the house by Pyotr, who called Sergei. Viktor had been chained to the wall when Sergei got home. He had never seen the Alpha that angry before. Pyotr left, laughing at him as he tried to get out of the chains._

_“Still fighting? You’re very dumb even for an Omega,” Sergei said as he came back in._

_With Viktor’s head facing the wall, he couldn’t see what the man was going to do to him. He realized it too late when he felt the cane hit his back, over and over again. He screamed, not being able to hold back anything, not even the tears falling down his cheeks. He heard himself begging for it to stop, he begged and screamed until his voice was hoarse. No one was going to hear him; the walls were well insulated and they were in the basement. When Sergei undid the cuffs, Viktor fell to the ground, still crying from the sting of the pain. Sergei pulled him to his knees by his hair. He looked at the man and got slapped for doing so. He looked at the floor, knowing better than to try again. His breathing was ragged as he kept begging under his breath._

_“The next time you think of leaving, Omega, remember how this felt. Even if you manage to get away from me, it won’t be long until you come back. When you do, this punishment, and more, will be waiting for you. Do you understand me?” Sergei asked._

_Viktor nodded and croaked, “Y-yes, Alpha.”_

_He was thrown to the floor and left there, to think about what he had done. Viktor stayed where he fell and curled into himself. He missed Ivan. He missed the gentleness Ivan gave him and how loved he had felt. Sergei didn’t give him that. Sergei claimed Viktor would get love if he learned how to behave himself like a good little Omega should. He closed his eyes and wished he could die in his sleep, so he could join Ivan._

_***_

“Viktor!”

The Omega snapped out of his thoughts and stared up at Yuuri. Wasn’t he supposed to be on a date? When did it start raining hard? Where was he? He glanced around to see he was at the beach. How did he manage to get from the dog park to the beach? Why was Yuuri here when he was supposed to be on a date? Where was his date? He had so many questions. The words were stuck in his throat. Yuuri appeared concerned for him and it confused him. He glanced down a Makkachin, remembering the dog was with him. Makka was cool as ever, even giving Yuuri kisses. Much different from the dog he had seen earlier.

“Viktor. I saw you- you looked terrified and I called to you, but you didn’t answer me. Sorry I followed you, but I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Yuuri said gently.

Viktor lied, “I’m okay. I was just lost in though. Did you leave your date to follow me?”

“Of course I did. You were distressed and I smelled it all over you. It was just a date. I can have a date any day. You’re more important to me than that. Tell me what happened. The truth, please,” Yuuri said, not even angry Viktor lied to him.

Viktor looked away. “Sergei, my ex, sent one of his Beta friends here to find me. He has a clean record and he’s a Beta so it was easy for him to get in… He’s really allergic to dogs and Makka didn’t like him, so I let Makka- well, I don’t know if he got the shot in time or not. It’s just my luck; I find Yura and Sergei’s men find me. I can’t escape him, Yuuri! I thought I was going to be safe here, but I’m not! Nowhere is safe…”

His hands were shaking, his whole body was shaking. He tried to calm down, he tried not to think more about those painful memories with Sergei. They attacked him, telling him he wasn’t going to be loved. He didn’t deserve love. He reached out to Yuuri and held him tight, like a lifeline.

_***_

_Sergei was scary when angry. Viktor yelped as he fell to the floor and tried to crawl farther from the Alpha as fast as he could. The tight, skimpy clothing he wore didn’t make it any easier. It was either comfort and get caught, or discomfort and have a chance to get away. He chose the latter, but was caught between the Alpha and the wall he felt._

_Viktor whimpered, “I’m sorry, Alpha. I didn’t- I was careful I promise! Please, Alpha! Don’t- don’t hit me, please. I’ll do anything you ask. I’ll be so good, I promise! Please, Alpha, please!”_

_“You obviously weren’t careful enough considering you miscarried for the second time! The boys were telling me it’s because my sperm isn’t strong enough. I don’t think it’s my sperm. I think it’s the pathetic Omega I chose to breed with. How were you able to carry your first child, but failed these next two times? Are you so useless you only could conceive once? I’m lucky I sent your pathetic child away. Last thing he needs was for you to spread your idiocy onto him and make him useless too,” Sergei said before kicking him repeatedly._

_Viktor subconsciously tried to protect his stomach, which angered the Alpha more._

_“There’s no pup in there you idiot! Or did you forget that happened too?” Sergei screamed._

_Viktor tried to cover his face. “I’m sorry, Alpha! I’ll give you a pup next time! I’ll give you whatever you want!”_

_The kicking stopped eventually and Viktor waited several moments before getting on his knees. He stayed there, his head down. His long hair was all over the place, but he didn’t pay no mind to it, not to the pain he felt, or the discomfort from the clothes. He felt Sergei’s boot on his head, pushing him to the ground. He complied, his nose was almost touching the ground when the boot stopped pushing._

_“What are you?” Sergei asked._

_Viktor answered. “A worthless Omega.”_

_“What do you do?” Sergei asked again._

_Viktor replied, “Serve you, and spread my legs for you whenever you want.”_

_“Why?” Sergei pressed._

_Viktor answered again, “Because nothing else brings me more joy in my useless life.”_

_***_

“Viktor!”

Viktor was back in the real world again. His grip on Yuuri was strong, it surprised him that the Alpha didn’t complain about it. He loosened his grip but stayed in Yuuri’s arms. He felt safe in the Alpha’s arms. He had felt comfort in Ivan’s arms, but he had never felt safe like this before. He was still trembling.

He spoke, “I don’t want to go back to him, Yuuri. He’ll kill me, I know it. He doesn’t want to let me go, but I don’t want to go back. Please Yuuri, keep me safe from him. I’ll do anything you want. Please, don’t let him get me again-”

Viktor was cut off by Yuuri rubbing circles on his back and releasing his calming scent. One whiff and he was feeling better. He didn’t understand how that was possible, but he felt safe and at home when he smelled Yuuri’s scent.

“You will never go back to him, Viktor. I don’t care what I have to do, but I will keep you safe. I give you my word as a case worker and friend. If I have to fight Sergei, I will. You’re going to be safe here in Hasetsu. I’ll make sure of it. He’s not the first Alpha to send people in here to try to intimidate someone. But I promise he will know not to mess with you anymore,” Yuuri vowed.

Viktor stayed in his arms. Even after they got back to the inn, Viktor refused to let go of Yuuri until the Alpha said Makkachin was getting jealous. He fell asleep holding the dog in his arms, feeling safe in his room. Sergei wasn’t going to find him. He was safe, and he was going to stay that way, thanks to Makkachin and to Yuuri.

“You look upset. Did something happen last night?” Yuri asked him over video chat.

Viktor shook his head, “I’m fine, Yura. Don’t worry about me.”

“Don’t tell me not to worry! I just found you again. My grandpa told me people who go to sanctuary cities had bad things happen to them. I don’t know what bad things happened to you, but I don’t want it to happen again. My family knows some very dangerous people here in Russia who owe us favors. I don’t mind calling them for you. If I have to go to make sure you’re safe, I will! I’m not a baby. I can do many things now. I’ll talk to Grandpa. He says he’s friends with someone with connections. I’ll go to you. Since I’m twelve, I don’t need clearance to enter in a sanctuary city. I checked,” Yuri said as if he had made up his mind.

Viktor chuckled softly. “Yura, you don’t have to come over here. You have school to worry about, and I know your parents won’t let you come all the way to Japan for me. I’m sure they don’t want us talking. It’s best if you stay there.”

“I’m a Plisetsky, I can do what I want. The school can send me my work, and I can attend classes via video chat and so can Beka. I won’t tell my parents I’m coming to see you. I’ll tell them I’m going to research the culture to implement for my routines for competition. They’ll let me come as long as Grandpa comes with me. I know how to work my parents; they think they’re smarter than me, but they’re not,” Yuri said confidently.

Viktor smiled. “Oh, Yura. I don’t know what to say…”

“Don’t get all sentimental, old man! I’m only doing it because you owe me answers. If you go missing, I won’t get my answers,” Yuri said, trying to hide the redness of his cheek.

Viktor laughed, “Oh, of course. I didn’t think you had any other reason to come see me. Make sure you find a place to stay, unless you want to stay with Makkachin and me.”

“Hell, no! I’m not staying with you!” Yuri exclaimed.

Viktor laughed harder at his son’s sputtering. Yuri was protective, just like Ivan was. When they were younger, Viktor had bullies, and Ivan would do everything he could to keep him safe. It was quite similar to what his son was doing right now. He was being protective. Deep down, he knew his son loved him dearly and he loved him back. If he had to fight Sergei to keep talking to Yuri, he would. It wasn’t like Viktor was going to be alone in this fight. He had so many great people on his side too.

Most importantly, he had Yuuri. Yuuri, the Alpha with the same name as his son. The Alpha who was different from the others, the one who brought him back with his son, the one who made the nightmares go away, the one who bought him Makkachin, and the Alpha who was going to keep him safe from Sergei. Viktor was going to do whatever it took to always be by Yuuri’s side. The Alpha had given up so much for him, even a date. The only way the Omega knew how to pay Yuuri back was to never leave him. Even if they never bonded and just stayed friends, Viktor was fine with that, as long as he got to be around the Alpha. He was able to accept what he had been feeling after the scare yesterday.

Viktor Nikiforov had fallen deeply in love with Kastuski Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet most of you are yelling out: Finally! 
> 
> I sure as hell was when I finished this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for making you guys feel some things you might not have been ready for. But, for the story to move on, it needed to happen. It was great seeing you guys guess who it was and I hope you were surprised. 
> 
> Now the ex Alpha has a name! I've actually had his name for a long time but I couldn't find a place where it would be useful until this chapter. I also wanted his name to be symbolic. As in Viktor not being able to say his name due to his conditioning but as he gets better, he's able to say the name because he's seeing the man rather than the Alpha. 
> 
> Update will be next week, I had been hoping for two updates but that didn't happen. Its okay tho! The next chapter is a bit more relaxing. 
> 
> Here is a sneak peak
> 
> 'Phichit nodded. “Are you going to get him some? You know, his birthday is coming up…you should get him something. Like those shoes, maybe a nice outfit, and possibly a nice dinner.”
> 
> Yuuri knew where this was going, though he wasn’t completely against the idea, it didn’t mean he was going to do it.
> 
> “Are you insinuating I take Viktor out on a date?” Yuuri asked.
> 
> Phichit scoffed. “Heavens no! I’m talking about you taking Viktor out for a nice birthday dinner.”
> 
> “Really? Because that sounds a lot like a date if you ask me…” Yuuri mused.'
> 
> Leave it to the captain of our ship to get a little more creative. You'll see what happens next, next week.
> 
> Thank you all for your support in reading this fic. My depression has gotten worse but seeing all of your kind words has given me the motivation to keep going and to keep writing. I want to finish this story for all of you. I doubt we're halfway done but we're getting closer and its thanks to all of you! I love you all so much and thank you again for keeping me going. See you all next week.


	14. Manolo Blahniks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri will do many things to keep Viktor safe and happy. Even if that means breaking rules and his own moral code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your heartfelt words about my health. It feels amazing to know I have an army of readers supporting me. Just to update you all, I did go see the doctor, we made some adjustments to my medication. I'm getting some bloodwork done Friday and visiting my dietitian. So I'm working hard to take care of myself. 
> 
> What also helps me is writing this fic and it shocks me with the positive responses I've gotten. This fic is for all of you just as much as it is for me. Some of you have mentioned that this fic makes your day better. I'm so happy that this story is able to do that for you. I take all of the ideas you all give me to heart. I will always try my best to give you credit for your ideas. 
> 
> If you have any questions, please let me know in the comments, I will gladly answer them for you. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Yuuri was very worried; Viktor had been confronted by one of his ex’s cronies. Yuuri was going to look into how someone even associated with that horrible man even got in here in the first place. He didn’t like asking others for help, but this time, he had virtually no choice. He made sure everyone was in their therapy sessions that morning before he went to go see this person. The last thing he needed was his patients to ask any questions. It was the known secret amongst case workers, when you had this type of problem, this person was the only one to help.

“Well I heard you were coming to see me but I can’t believe you actually did it, Mr. Katsuki.”

Yuuri bowed in greeting before sitting down. “Thank you for seeing me in such a short notice, Miss Crispino.”

Sara Crispino was a Beta with a very special skill set. Many case workers had come to her for help. She was great at what she did and it was pleasure for her to help those who were oppressed by Alphas. Her own mother had been in that kind of relationship with her father. Sara remembered exactly how old she was when her father started hitting her. It didn’t last too long, as her twin brother Michele fought back to help her. Eventually, the twins dealt with their father and then they used their services to help others. They found a friend and accomplice in another Beta named Emil Nekola They settled in Japan only because it was the last place anyone would think to find the two Italians and the Czech.

“What can I help you with?” she asked with a smile.

Yuuri replied, “This Alpha from Russia sent his friend here to look for one of my patients. I don’t know where he is or what he looks like. His name is Pyotr. He’s deathly allergic to dogs and he was bitten by one recently. Please find out if he’s alive or not, and then deal with him from there. How much do I owe you?”

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll do this pro bono if you find me someone who sells decently priced Manolo Blahniks,” Sara said with a shrug.

Yuuri nodded. “Consider it done.”

He bowed again before leaving the room and heading to the car. He was going to need Phichit to find him someone who sells Manolo Blahniks, whatever those were. They had to be important for Sara to want it at a decent price. Maybe they sold guns? He didn’t know, that’s why he was going to the expert. If anyone was going to know, it was Phichit.

Apparently he was wrong.

The moment he mentioned the name in casual conversation, Viktor almost fainted.

“I want some Manolo Blahniks!” Viktor exclaimed with a content sigh.

Yuuri kept his eyes on the road but asked. “What are they anyway?”

“Designer shoes! I might have been born in a small town, but even I know what quality shoes are,” Viktor said.

Yuuri had never seen Viktor so excited about anything, but after mentioning a few expensive brand names, Viktor gushed about how much he had always wanted to own some brand name apparel. Yuuri decided to look up the shoe brand and flinched at the prices; no wonder Sara wanted someone who sold these at decent prices. Out of curiosity, he looked at the men’s shoes the brand made. Aside from them being flashy colors, they weren’t something Yuuri would wear, but Viktor would. He eventually logged out of the site because he started imagining Viktor wearing those shoes, and he did want his mind to get too creative.

Yuuri knew it would be easy for him to tell the Omega to ask his son for the shoes. But he also knew it wouldn’t be a good idea and he didn’t want the kid to think Viktor was a gold digger. Viktor was many things, but he wasn’t a gold digger. He didn’t notice Phichit until the young man tapped his shoulder and caused him to freak. He held onto his chest and took deep breaths while the Omega laughed.

“Phichit you scared me!” Yuuri said, giving the other a glare.

Pichit tried to stop laughing. “I thought you heard me walk in. What were you doing on the computer in the dining room? You weren’t looking at anything nasty, were you?”

“Of course not! I was just looking up those shoes Viktor was going on about,” Yuuri explained.

Phichit leaned in. “Oh, is that so? What do you think about them?”

“They are expensive and they have all colors of the rainbow for men and women,” Yuuri said with a sigh.

Phichit nodded. “Are you going to get him some? You know, his birthday is coming up… You should get him something. Like those shoes, or maybe a nice outfit, and possibly a nice dinner.”

Yuuri knew where this was going. Though he wasn’t completely against the idea, it didn’t mean he was going to do it.

“Are you insinuating I take Viktor out on a date?” Yuuri asked.

Phichit scoffed. “Heavens no! I’m talking about you taking Viktor out for a nice birthday dinner.”

“Really? Because that sounds a lot like a date if you ask me…” Yuuri mused.

It really did seem like a date to him and Phichit was trying to cover it up. Yuuri definitely wasn’t born yesterday. He knew Phichit had some crazy fascination about trying to get him and Viktor together. What the guy didn’t realize, or chose not to, was that dating a client was against the rules. Yuuri knew better. He didn’t want to lose his job over someone. First of all, it made him seem predatory, and, second of all, he felt like he would be taking advantage of someone. The thought of Viktor being subjected to that was not something he wanted. He was half temped to ask Phichit if the Russian had suffered enough already, but he held his tongue.

Viktor was such a strong and resilient Omega. Yuuri would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed by the improvements he had witnessed taking place in such a short amount of time. He still remembered when Viktor wouldn’t call him by his name or look him directly in the eye. It pained him to see the Russian broken liked that. Now, things were different; he was open about things he liked and his dreams. He was starting to see the real Viktor. The real Viktor was such a beautiful person, and it angered Yuuri that someone like Sergei tried to take that identity from Viktor.

The Alpha who would win him over would be the luckiest Alpha alive. Yuuri knew it wasn’t going to be him. Viktor needed someone strong, confident, and just as special as the Russian was. Yuuri was none of those things. He was an Alpha with anxiety and had already let the Omega down once. He didn’t want to do it again. He didn’t deserve Viktor. Viktor needed someone way better than he was. Why couldn’t Phichit see this rather than trying to get them together? Did Phichit know something he didn’t know? He didn’t bother asking. He wanted to, but also didn’t want to know at the same time.

“What sounds like a date?”

Yuuri and Phichit whipped around to see Viktor standing there with Makkachin. Viktor was going to need new clothes; the ones they had gotten him were already looking shabby. The Russian had money and he knew that Viktor hadn’t spent much of it. Yuuri didn’t want to tell this to Viktor; it would have sounded very mean.

Phichit responded to Viktor faster than Yuuri did. “I was telling Yuuri how he should take you out for a special birthday dinner.”

“Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed.

Viktor simply stared at the two of them, looking rather confused. “What do you mean? Sergei said an Omega’s birthday wasn’t important. Phichit, you shouldn’t make Yuuri do something he doesn’t want to do. My birthday is just another day.”

Yuuri felt a pang hit him in his chest. He was sad for Viktor and very upset at Sergei. Okay, scratch out the stern talking to; it was going to be a scolding and possibly an ass whooping. Yuuri wasn’t sure, he wasn’t really a violent guy but he would get violent on Sergei for doing such horrible things to Viktor. Viktor didn’t deserve this treatment!

“Of course your birthday is important! It’s the day you were born, it’s very special. You wouldn’t say your son’s birthday was just another day. It’s the day he came into your life. Without your birthday, your son, parents, nor the rest of us would have you,” Yuuri said before he could hold himself back.

Phichit cleared his throat. “So…”

“So we are going to have a party for you with cake and, before the party, I’m going to take you out to a nice dinner because you deserve to have your special day celebrated.” Yuri announced.

Viktor stared at him for a moment before chuckling and smiling, “Alright, Yuuri. You can take me out to dinner. It’s nice to know you think my birthday is important.”

Yuuri refused to pay attention to Phichit who was trying his best to hide his big grin. The Alpha knew he played into Phichit’s hand. Did he know how Viktor felt about his birthday? Did he time his appearance and his conversation to when Viktor was going to show up? Did he know that Viktor was going to show up in the first place? He knew Phichit was amazing, but he didn’t think the man was _that_ amazing. He chose to focus on Viktor who was giving him a bashful smile. Every time Viktor smiled, Yuuri felt like the room brightened.

Apparently, Viktor was happy about celebrating his birthday. There was still a long time before the actual day, but that didn’t stop him from telling Yuri Plisetsky about it when they spoke to one another the next day.

“Wait, you mean your birthday is on that Christmas holiday?” Yuri asked before saying, “It would have been better if it was on January 7th.”

Viktor laughed, “Well I didn’t know January 7th was important in Russia when my mother’s water broke. Anyway, they’re going to throw me a party and my case worker is going to take me out for dinner. Isn’t that sweet?”

“If you’re having a party, I guess I should come. It would be rude if I don’t show up and get you a gift. As long as I’m home for January 7th my parents won’t mind if I come. I know my teacher was planning on going there when vacation started. I’ll go with him so my parents won’t worry about me coming to Japan alone. I’ll lie and say it’s for some special thing for the Alpha class I take,” Yuri said.

Yuuri had many questions, one of which was what was the big deal about January 7th? The second thing was why did this kid suddenly decide he wanted to come since it was Viktor’s birthday? Not that he was against Viktor’s son coming, that was his child after all and he would probably be so happy if the preteen Alpha was there. Yuuri could see the excitement brimming in Viktor’s eyes when the boy had said he was going to come and bring a gift.

Viktor gushed, “Oh Yura! You make me feel so special when you say you’ll visit for my birthday!”

“Don’t get all sentimental on me! I don’t really care if it’s your birthday. I just want to talk to you in person and ask you questions. It’s not because I want to spend time with you, idiot,” The young Alpha said.

The look on Viktor’s face said he didn’t believe the kid, but when he answered it was: “Yes, of course, Yura. I’m just excited to see you after so long.”

Yuuri didn’t understand how Viktor could smile and be so optimistic when his son told him that he didn’t care about him and he wasn’t being nice. The kid’s tone sounded so serious, but the look in Viktor’s eyes said otherwise. He didn’t ever explain why he didn’t mind what his son said. All Yuuri and Phichit knew was if they spoke that way to their parents, they would have been in deep trouble. Yuuri, tried not to think about that. No matter how old he was, he was still afraid of incurring his mother’s wrath.

Yuuri was actually very excited about throwing a party for Viktor. Phichit apparently told Guang-Hong (who told Leo) and Christophe. All four of them wanted to contribute to it. With all of their spare money combined, they were able to order a cake, rent out a small party hall, and get some decorations. Christophe gave the most, claiming that Yuuri had gifts and a dinner to pay for so his and Leo’s money would handle the finances of the party. Phichit and Guang-Hong held some money back so they could get Viktor some presents.

It was a month away from his birthday when Yuuri noticed just how excited Viktor was. He was actually more excited to see his son in the flesh than about any party. Yuuri was able to get them discounts at whatever hotel they wanted to stay at. Since Yuri was only twelve, Yuuri was able to convince his mother to let the twelve year old stay with them. (The story he used was that Yuri found Viktor and since he was Viktor’s son, he should stay close.) Hiroko wasn’t that hard to convince, though the boy had presented as Alpha, he was underage, as long as preteen agreed to use scent-masking soaps, she didn’t see a problem with it. He relayed the info to Phichit, who told Chris, who told Yuri, who said he had the best scent masking soaps money could buy. When Yuuri told Viktor his son was going to be staying with them, Viktor did everything to keep from jumping up and down.

Viktor wiped his eyes. “You don’t know how it makes me feel to know my son is going to stay so close to me. It’s like when he was born, but he’s bigger now.”

“Yeah he is bigger, but I’m glad you’re so excited to see him,” Yuuri replied with a smile.

Viktor nodded and pulled the Alpha into a hug, “I’m so happy right now. Thank you so much for everything you do for me, Yuuri. I don’t really deserve all of the kindness you give me. There must be a way for me to pay you back for all you’ve done.”

“You don’t need to pay me back, Viktor. You deserve this and more, honestly,” Yuuri said as he hugged back. “Way more than what you’re getting now.”

It was very nice to be hugging the Omega and being held like this. Yuuri found himself melting away, feeling as if he was free to do and be whatever he wished. If given the choice, he would have been held like this for the rest of his life. He could feel a smile tugging on his lips. There was something about Viktor that just made him feel comforted. He wasn’t sure if it was because Viktor was an Omega or if it was something else. Eventually, they pulled away from one another, Viktor’s hands still lingering in his own.

Yuuri took his leave, promising to take Makkachin out on a walk with him.

Makkachin was fun for Yuuri to have around. Apart of him can’t believe that he could ever love an animal so much. Regardless, he did and he was going to protect the animal for the rest of his life. Makkachin made Viktor happy, happy Viktor made Yuuri happy; therefore, he was going to make sure Viktor stayed happy.

Which was why, for Viktor’s happiness, he was back in that building, with Makkachin, sitting across the desk from Sara Crispino. Yuuri was very adamant about never needing her services. He heard the other case workers talking about how they hired her. He used to think, it was horrible to hire someone to do those particular kinds of jobs. Yet, when it came to Viktor, he found he would move mountains if he had to. All he wanted was for Viktor to feel safe, and if getting rid of Pyotr and Sergei was going to do that, then so be it. Oddly enough, he didn’t feel so guilty about doing this. It made him feel relieved, actually.

He passed her the note he wrote out which contained what she wasnted. “I found a local man who sells the shoes at a very decent price. He’s very low-key about his business, but after I got in contact with him, he said he’s very excited to have someone like you very interested. So whenever you’re ready, call that number, and he will give you great deals on the shoes if you plan to buy more than one pair.”

“I do plan on giving a lot of my business to him. Thank you so much Yuuri,” Sara said with a smile.

He nodded. “Of course. Just promise me that this man, and hopefully who this man works for, will never bother my patient again.”

“I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure your patient is safe. Though I have to say, I’m so surprised that you’re willing to do so much for this particular Omega. He must be something very special for you to feel like you had to come and see me about it,” she said.

Yuuri only shrugged and walked away after that. Makka was worn out once they returned to Yu-Topia. It was after dinner and Yuuri wasn’t feeling that hungry. He dropped off the dog in Viktor’s room and his eyes caught a glimpse of a peacefully sleeping Viktor. Even in his sleep, the Omega looked so stunning. He watched the even breathing and couldn’t help but smile when Viktor sneezed. It was very cute to watch. He closed the door softly and went into his room.

The Alpha mused over what Sara had said. It wasn’t that Viktor was special. That wasn’t why he was so adamant on keeping Viktor safe. It was also aside from the point when others said it was the right thing to do. Because yes, it was the right thing to do, but that wasn’t it either. Yuuri had broken a lot of rules as it was. The first rule he broke was he got too attached to his case. The second and major rule was he was letting his feeling cloud his judgment. What was he feeling that was so strong?

Was it love?

His mother said love was a powerful thing. His family had told him to be careful. They had seen what he had done, what he had been willing to do for Viktor. It was different with Minami. He didn’t feel the exact same way when it came to the younger Omega. With Viktor, he felt like he was right where he needed to be and that had been strange for him to accept. He didn’t want to think what the implications if he were to ever tell Viktor these feelings. He was scared what the outcome would be, but he didn’t want to worry about it now.

Katsuki Yuuri was going to let himself love Viktor Nikiforov and, if that meant keeping him safe, then he would for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we see Sara Crispino! I love her so much and I knew she was going to make some sort of appearance along with her brother and Emil. So we will be seeing more of her in the future as the story unfolds. 
> 
> Here is a preview of next week's chapter:
> 
> '“What’s wrong, Grandpa? Are you okay?” Yuri said with fear in his voice.
> 
> Nikolai replied, “I’m fine, Yurachaka. I spoke to Yakov and he remembered your birthfather. The fact he remembered him was something that surprised me, because he doesn’t usually remember details about someone he helps. He sees the same thing all of the time.”
> 
> “What was different about him?” Yuri pressed, feeling full of dread.'
> 
> I wonder what's going to happen next~?
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love hearing and talking to all of you.
> 
> My Beta is amazing and she deserves all of the credit in the world.
> 
> Thank you all again, you guys make me so happy,


	15. Journey to Hasetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finally goes to Japan to meet his birthfather. He learns some things about the man before and after the flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> Chapter fifteen is here! Yes, its a filler chapter but we were due for one after all of the excitement that had been going on. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their kind, encouraging comments to me. I think I cried a lot when I felt the love from all of you. Please keep those coming. Whenever I feel like giving up, I look over the comments and I'm reassured that I will be okay. 
> 
> I wanted to showcase one of the few ways people can enter the sanctuary city. There are other ways as well but I thought this one was going to be the easiest to showcase for all of you. As you'll see, it's a process which is good but it also has a few flaws. I tried to make this realistic as possible. Meaning, it keeps the bad people out but maybe not all of the minions of the bad people. 
> 
> I'm glad you all liked Sara, she was so much fun to write, we will be seeing more of her, her brother and Emil. Also a Phichit POV chapter is going to be headed your way in the near future. I hope you like that one too. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Yuri wasn’t sure what he had thought was going to happen when he decided to lie to his parents. He talked of big game, but he had hardly lied to them before. He thought they would catch on automatically, he hardly believed his own lie, he couldn’t imagine them actually believing him. Yet, that was exactly what happened when he had Skyped with his parents and asked them if he could go to Japan with his teacher for an extra credit project. They agreed rather happily, glad their son was taking his schooling very seriously. His credit card’s limit was set higher so he was able to buy the tickets he needed.

Inwardly, it bothered him that his parents had been so willing to believe him. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was a great liar or if they had that much faith in him. They made him promise to return before January 7th, which he agreed to. He was glad that Otabek was going with him. He didn’t know what he would do if he were going to be all alone with his birthfather. He knew that, eventually, he was going to be alone with the man. He didn’t know how he was going to feel about that or what he was even going to say.

“You look rather nervous. Do you want to talk about it?” Otabek asked.

He shrugged. “I’m very- I don’t know. What if he sees me and decides he doesn’t want to get to know me? It’s not like I’ve been the nicest…”

“I don’t think you have to worry about any of that. If he didn’t want to be in your life, he wouldn’t have looked for you as he did. He cares, and you being there is going to make his birthday so special,” Otabek said.

Yuri nodded. “Alright. I’ll kick your ass if it turns out you’re wrong!”

The fifteen year old chuckled, already used to Yuri’s antics. Yuri huffed, but didn’t ignore his friend when the teen said his birthfather was probably more afraid of rejection than he was. Yuri looked rather confused at that thought, but he eventually shrugged it off and got busy with school work and ice skating. There was only a few weeks left before his trip and he wanted to get as much done as possible. It wasn’t that he was going to be missing school, they were leaving the day classes ended so they could actually arrive at a decent time. Apparently, they had a layover in South Korea where they were going to meet another person who was going to join them in Japan. He was another Alpha named Leo de la Iglesia. If Otabek was worried about being around more than one Alpha, he didn’t show it.

Yuri’s grandpa called him every day. The elderly Beta was very excited for him to be visiting his birthfather. The night before he left, his grandfather sounded rather somber when they spoke to one another. It confused the young Alpha; he didn’t like how his grandfather was sounding and he didn’t want to hear that tone of voice from him.

“What’s wrong, Grandpa? Are you okay?” Yuri said with fear in his voice.

Nikolai replied, “I’m fine, Yurachaka. I spoke to Yakov and he remembered your birthfather. The fact he remembered him was something that surprised me, because he doesn’t usually remember details about someone he helps. He sees the same thing all of the time.”

“What was different about him?” Yuri pressed, feeling full of dread.

Nikolai sighed. “It wasn’t good. Yakov couldn’t fly him right away because he had lost so much blood… They had to wait three days before taking him to Japan. Yakov didn’t know what he was hit with, but it was a beating for sure. The only thing the young man said was that he had been punished because he lost ‘it’ again. You’ve been talking to him, so I think you know what ‘it’ was. I won’t press you for the answer. It’s none of my business. I just wanted you to know that much.”

“Yeah. Thank you for telling me, Grandpa,” he said, rather monotone.

Nikolai then panicked, “I shouldn’t have told you this the day before your flight!”

“Grandpa, it’s okay. I won’t talk to him about it until he’s ready. At least I know why he left…” He trailed off.

The phone call ended and Yuri curled into himself, the sunflowers not doing their comforting. He closed his eyes and thought about what he just learned versus what he had learned from Viktor. Viktor didn’t talk much about his life with the Alpha. He was at the sanctuary city for a reason and he did mention three miscarriages… Yuri sat up from bed and was half-tempted to make Chris call Phichit to hand the phone to Viktor so he could talk to him. His father’s third miscarriage was recent, and, when he lost it again, he was beaten, possibly harder than the other two times. When he ran away, it was after that miscarriage. He was not only recovering from abuse, but also from a miscarriage. The thought made him feel sick. He closed his eyes and kept in the emotions threatening to come out.

Viktor, that smiling, happy as fuck Omega, had seen some horrible things. For the first time, Yuri was glad he was adopted and taken away from his birthfather before he saw that. He was glad that Alpha had some decency-- wait no. It wasn’t being decent; it was to hurt Viktor. Viktor loved Yuri a lot and would have fought more to protect his pup. He remembered reading somewhere that Omegas would do things they normally wouldn’t to protect their pups. He remembered hearing of one Omega who had lifted up a car to make sure their baby was okay. What would have Viktor done for him if he had been around? Probably figure out how to escape from that Alpha to safety, if it meant keeping him safe.

All this time, he grew up hearing his birthfather was some Omega whore who had abandoned him, when reality was farther from the truth. He was tempted to also call his parents and tell them what he had found out about Viktor; that he wasn’t just some Omega, that he was dealing with some horrible shit the likes of which they could not imagine. (He had seen scary movies but he was sure that was nothing compared to facing it in real life.) He didn’t like the thought of someone harming his birthfather that much.

Going to sleep after learning that wasn’t easy. The damn sunflowers were not doing their damn job. He was pissed and the sunflowers didn’t help him for shit. He tossed and turned, wishing for sleep to claim him just so he would at least not think about this anymore. Luck wasn’t on his side as his dreams were about hearing Viktor’s voice, calling out to him for him but never reaching him. It pissed him off in his dream and he woke up just as mad as he was when he slept.

He noticed people avoided him. Even his teachers were looking at him warily. Otabek had simply raised one eyebrow at him but asked nothing. He was sure Otabek would ask him on one of the flights. He wasn’t ready to talk about it. He made sure to shower and change before it was time to leave; he didn’t want that angry scent when he met Viktor in person. He was sure that Mr. Giacometti was going to be mad at him for skipping his class in favor of a shower and a change into comfortable clothes. If he asked, Yuri was going to say he was pissed and didn’t want the smell following them all the way to Japan.

When he got down to the front of the school with his stuff, his teacher looked at him with an unreadable expression, but said nothing as they hurried to the taxi and packed all of their luggage in the trunk. The airport wasn’t that far, thank goodness, but checking in and everything took forever. Since school let out, there was a ton of kids from his school also trying to get home that day too. Luckily, none of those students were flying to South Korea, so there was some space. It was great because Yuri really didn’t like other people much. He was glad Otabek was sitting next to him; he didn’t know what he would do if he was sitting with someone else.

The flight was quiet, Yuri still in his own world. He was trying to process everything from the night before. He didn’t like getting surprised like that by his grandfather. He wanted to know more but he didn’t want to talk to Mr. Giacometti about any of this. He didn’t want that man to think he had gone soft or something for his birthfather. Plus, he was sure it wasn’t his teacher’s business when it came to his birthfather’s past.

When they landed in South Korea, Yuri was almost sick of being on a plane, but they found their gate. Unfortunately, it was a three hour layover, and once they found the gate, everyone looked around for snacks or food. About an hour in, a young man went up to Mr. Giacometti.

“Are you Christophe Giacometti? I’m Leo de la Iglesia,” the man said.

Mr. Giacometti smiled, “Hello Leo! I am Chris and these two are Yuri and Otabek. Are you excited to meet Guang-Hong?”

“We used to be neighbors back when I was a foreign exchange student. I’m excited to see him again. It’s been way too long,” Leo answered.

Yuri could see the longing in Leo’s eyes. For sure he missed the Omega who was currently living in Japan. It was very sappy, but deep inside he found it very sweet. Otabek and Yuri took a short nap while waiting for their flight. Yuri had his earbuds in his ears and was listening to one of his playlists. He messaged his parents and grandfather that he was in South Korea, waiting for his flight and not to worry about him. He also mentioned that he would message them again when he was in Japan. They thanked him for keeping them updated and were glad that he got to Korea safely.

After those conversations, Yuri closed his eyes, forgetting he had his earbuds in. He leaned against Otabek and the Omega fell asleep once more. This entire plane ride had worn the both of them out. Yuri was planning to sleep on this next flight. From the airport, they had an hour ride to reach the sanctuary city and then an hour of questioning the older Alphas about why they were visiting. By the time they got there, it would be the late afternoon to early evening. So the sixteen-hour flight from Russia to Japan would be at least eighteen hours when all was said and done.

Yuri couldn’t help but sigh in relief when it was finally time to board the plane. It was the final stretch and he was going to see his birthfather for the first time in eleven years. He didn’t know what that was going to entail, but he had to admit that he was nervous. He wanted his father to love him and accept him for all that he was. He didn’t want Viktor to finally see him and then decide he didn’t want his son in his life. That would break the twelve-year-old. He still had his earbuds in but he didn’t want to make the effort to take them off. It also made it easier for him to eavesdrop on the conversation happening in the row in front of him. He figured Mr. Giacometti and Leo thought he wasn’t listening since he had the earbuds in his ears.

“From what Guang-Hong tells me, Viktor is very excited to see Yuri,” Leo began.

Chris nodded. “He sounded like it and Phichit tells me the same thing. I just hope this isn’t a bad thing. Viktor has gone through so many things, I don’t want this to turn out badly.”

“Guang-Hong is worried about Viktor. Did you hear about his heats? He’s not taking anything at the moment and he still hasn’t had a heat. It’s worrying,” Leo said softly.

Chris gasped. “Seriously? I heard about his heats, but I didn’t know about that last part. I hope he doesn’t get it this week or next week though. Yuri is still young, he doesn’t really understand these things yet. But that is concerning. Yet, it also makes sense, considering his heats were induced often. His body is probably trying to recover.”

“That’s what the doctors have told Viktor, according to Guang-Hong but he’s still worried about it. I get why he’s worried, but unless the doctors are worried, I don’t think he should be too worried. But Guang-Hong is a worrier. He worries about my ruts and if they’re healthy,” Leo said with a laugh.

Chris joined it, “Well, that just goes to show just how much he cares about you. Phichit and I have spoken about his heat and my ruts. I guess since they have to talk about it to their case worker, they’re fine with being open about it.”

“What do you think about their case worker? Yuuri Katsuki, right?” Leo asked.

Chris nodded again. “Phichit loves him. Hell, he’s trying to play matchmaker to get Viktor and Yuuri together. Yuuri is rather reluctant since he could lose his job and get in trouble with the boss, who is his mother. Viktor, on the other hand, has shown interest. He gets jealous when Yuuri goes on dates. I think Yuuri likes Viktor. What case worker would spend their own money to get their client a dog?”

“Good point,” Leo replied.

All Yuri could think was: What the fuck? He didn’t care that the older Alphas were gossiping about his birthfather; he was still trying to get used to his ruts so what did he know about Omegas in heat? Not much, considering he was still twelve. But, he did care about this Yuuri Katsuki fellow. Why were they trying to get him together with his birthfather? What was so special about that guy and why was Mr. Giacometti’s boyfriend trying to set this up? He didn’t want to admit how much it made him worry. He would do anything to protect his family, especially since he just got his birthfather back. He didn’t want anything else bad to happen to Viktor. From their conversations, Viktor seemed to be the kindest, most wonderful man he had ever met. The last thing he wanted was for Viktor to suffer more. He recently just had a miscarriage; how much more pain did he need? There was too much to think about and not enough time to think it all through.

Arriving in Japan was hectic; he wished he could say he didn’t need the adult’s help in finding baggage claim.(His parents knew he had landed already.) Yuri was very annoyed with the organized chaos of the airport. Yet, he was also so surprised by how much the people around him didn’t smell. In Russia, suppressing wasn’t too popular unless you were an athlete, performer (in a mainstream ballet company like Bolshoi) or government official. He hardly caught the whiff of any Alpha scents. It was very similar with the Omega scent as well but he did get smells of heavy perfumes or deordorizers that made him dizzy.

It only seemed to get worse the closer they got to the sanctuary city in Hasetsu. Yuri already didn’t like this. He didn’t like all of the scents from the masking soaps. It was too sterile for him. It was Otabek who figured the bus made it worse. It didn’t have much airflow so most of the heavy smells stayed in longer. It made sense, but Yuri still didn’t like it. He wondered how Viktor had come in; if he had taken this exact way too or was there another way?

Once they made it to the city, there was a security checkpoint, or at least it that’s what it looked liked. The questions were standard to all of them. What was their secondary? What was their business in the city? How long were they staying?

Otabek was the first one to be cleared the moment he said he was an Omega, and after verifying that, he was let through almost immediately. Yuri was the second one, since he was twelve and he was being honest about visiting his father, Viktor Nikiforov. Mr. Giacometti and Leo took longer. They weren’t Omega nor related to anyone inside the sanctuary city. They were asked much harder questions about where they were from, what they did and what not. By the time they were cleared to enter, it had been two hours. From there, they hailed a taxi to take them to Yu-Topia. That took about thirty minutes. The three Alpha males wore bright cherry red wristbands (so everyone knew they were Alphas) that they weren’t allowed to take off until they left. No cab wanted to give them a ride over until Otabek hailed down a cab and told the other three to keep their wrists hidden.

The ride wasn’t long, but Yuri had fallen asleep. He didn’t get to see Guang-Hong and Phichit practically jump on Leo and Chris while Yuuri tried to pry them off. He didn’t see any of that. He didn’t even feel a pair of strong hands carry him and his stuff into a room. Yuri slept peacefully, catching up on all of the hours he missed during the flight because he was worried about Viktor. Now, he was calm and his world was at peace.

Hours later, Yuri was in between being awake and being asleep. He didn’t want to wake up; the smell of sunflowers was too calming for him to want to leave. He felt the smell stronger coming from his left side. Instinctively, he turned to the smell and held what he assumed was a pillow, close to him. From then, he was in and out of sleep. Finally, he didn’t know what time it was, but he assumed it was probably late. He sat up in bed and looked around him. The room had light. There was a dog leaving and he questioned why the dog was in the room. He turned around and there was Viktor on the couch reading a book. Of course, Viktor would be a sap and read ‘ _Anna Karenina_ ’. His shuffling got Viktor’s attention because he set the book down and smiled at him.

“Good morning, Yura! How did you sleep?” he asked.

Yuri shuffled more. “Is it still morning? What am I doing here anyway?”

“It is morning. It was very early evening when you got here, but you were asleep. They had a room ready for you, but not your friend. He was going to room with Guang-Hong, but I asked if you could come with me,” Viktor replied sheepishly. “Sorry if that’s very awkward for you. I didn’t want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful.”

Yuri let him drabble on, while he looked around to see where the sunflowers were. When he found none, he frowned. Why did this room smell like a field of sunflowers when there was none? He got up from the bed and tried to find the source. He was getting frustrated when he didn’t find the sunflowers but the smell was getting stronger the closer he got to-

Viktor.

Viktor smelled like sunflowers.

That was why he was able to use it to calm down. He briefly remembered being told in school the scent of the Omega parent was important to their infant. It helped them sleep better, relax, and have less fits. It suddenly made sense why and then it clicked even more. He wasn’t hugging a pillow, he was hugging Viktor. Viktor and he had shared a bed together!

There was nothing wrong with it. It was normal for the children of an Omega to find comfort sleeping with their parent. Usually, it would be the Alpha on one side, the Omega on the other with the children in the middle. The bed might even be a nest if the Omega liked nesting that much.

Yuri was overwhelmed and found himself embracing Viktor. There was so much he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to ask about his Alpha father, Ivan. But none of it left his mouth. He stayed where he was and enjoyed the moment. He leaned into the embrace and let his parent hold him in his arms. He snuggled into it and found himself wanting to fall asleep again.

“You rest, Yura. If you get hungry, let me know and I’ll get you some food. Rest now, you must still be jet lagged. I was for at least four days,” Viktor spoke.

Yuri fought his sleep. “Yeah, but I’m in a better state compared to you when you first arrived…”

“Shhh. Sleep Yura,” Viktor said before humming an old nursery rhyme.

So Yuri let his ears listen to the song and his eyes close. He fell asleep once again. For the first time in such a very long time, he felt he was at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the sunflower thing gets solved for Yurio! I was so happy how that scene came out actually. I didn't think it was going to come out as nicely as it did. What did you think? Let me know in a comment!
> 
> Here is the sneak peak for chapter sixteen:  
> 'He desperately wanted Yuuri to kiss him and tell him he was thinking the same thing, but that didn’t happen either. Instead…
> 
> “Is this your case worker Mr. Giacometti and Leo have been talking about?”
> 
> Viktor and Yuuri turned to the young Alpha who had a bemused expression while he was looking between the two. Viktor had to admit; Yuri had the best expressions. His eyes looked as if he were fully awake, but Viktor was sure with enough coaxing in the evening, he could get the young boy to sleep again.'
> 
> What do you think will happen next? 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fic! It wouldn't be possible without all of you talking to me and contributing to me. Thank you so much. I love all of you and please stay safe. 
> 
> I'll see you all next week.


	16. First Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one with Yuri. Viktor learns about the wristbands and Yuuri learns not to mess with Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> These chapters with everyone together are my favorites so far. It's testing because it's a lot of characters but I think I got this rather well. Thank you so much for giving me so much support and love. You guys don't know just how much I appreciate it. My health is getting better I promise, I'm making progress. This fic is also making progress and we will be heading to some intense chapters after the birthday party so be prepared.
> 
> Like usual, once we get to the intense chapters, I promise I'm going to warn you. I'm not going to just spring one up on you without a warning.

To say Viktor had been excited for Yuri to be coming would be a major understatement. He couldn’t believe he had two weeks to spend with his son. He was elated and nothing could stop him from being happy. Even Makkachin had noticed Viktor’s good mood. Viktor noticed Yuuri was being a little distant, but he was too distracted with his own thoughts to really voice it. He found himself gushing about this to Phichit and Guang-Hong who were both excited to see their boyfriends in person. Guang-Hong’s would be more of a reunion rather than an introduction. Nevertheless, the three Omegas were excited to be spending time with those important to them.

The day they were supposed to get there, the Omegas were on edge. Were they going to get there on time? Were their flights going to be okay? Was everything going to go smoothly? They tried not to get too distressed about the Alphas arriving safely. Phichit and Guang-Hong got updates and even jumped together excitedly when Chris and Leo found each other at the airport. When the party got to Japan, things were easier for them all. When the party finally got to Yu-Topia, Phichit couldn’t help but practically jump on Chris. Guang-Hong and Leo exchanged a small hug and mostly flushed and giggled with each other as well as cry. There was a young, teenaged Omega holding on to Yuri, and Viktor felt a wave of parental protectiveness flow through him. He knew he shouldn’t have felt that, but it wasn’t like he could tell his own body to chill out.

Viktor didn’t remember how or if he even asked Yuuri if he could take his son with him to his room. He just kind of went blind with his instincts and didn’t really snap out of it until the next morning. He vaguely remembered Yuuri sending up a tray for him that he ate, but that was about it. The Omega simply lied next to his slumbering child and he felt purrs escaping from his throat. It freaked him out at first, as he hadn’t done that in eleven years. Then, it felt like the most natural thing for him to do. Eventually, he fell into a comfortable sleep. Makkachin stayed with Yuuri that night, somehow knowing that Viktor needed to be alone.

In the morning, once Viktor was sure his son was actually there and not some dream, he left his room to get breakfast. He wasn’t surprised it was only Yuuri and the Omega who came with his son at breakfast. They spoke very lightly and Viktor learned the Omega’s name was Otabek. Otabek was his son’s only friend in school and was three years his senior. He came from a relatively wealthy family from Kazakhstan. His mother was a single Alpha woman who obviously didn’t need a man to help her with anything. The stories he shared with Yuuri and Viktor were very funny. After a while the young Omega seemed to have caught a whiff of something as he turned to Viktor and leaned in ever so slightly to take in his scent. Yuuri raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say much to that.

“Yuri is a rather aggressive Alpha. It happens when there is no Alpha present to show their child how to be an Alpha without the aggression. Anyway, so he can sleep and be calm, he has sunflowers in his room. He has them sent from Russia because they have a strong sent. Whenever he spoke to you in the video chat, he had a vase with him,” Otabek explained. “I thought it was odd that sunflowers calmed him down so easily. Now, I know why: you smell like sunflowers so of course he would subconsciously reach for that smell. It’s like he’s been reaching for you his entire life.”

Viktor had never thought of it that way. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him. When he was with Sergei and he was distressed, he would reach for lavender, his mother’s scent. Everyone reached for their nurturing parent, especially if they were of the Omega secondary gender. He knew some people here who would reach for a perfume their mother used if they were born to Beta parents. The thought made Viktor feel better. He wasn’t useless, in that aspect.

He returned to his room. Yuri was still asleep. When the small Alpha woke up, he was disoriented, but still walked to him. Viktor managed to get him to fall asleep again after releasing more of his scent. Yuri was tired and Viktor wanted his son to get all of the rest he needed. What was one day of rest when they still had thirteen days together? Viktor resumed reading his book while he carded his hands through his son’s hair and hummed a lullaby from his childhood. He was stuck in his world and didn’t notice anything else until Makkachin sat by his feet. He glanced up and saw Yuuri standing there with a strange look on his face. Viktor beckoned him inside the room.

Yuuri walked in and stood next to Viktor. “When he wakes up, he’s going to be famished.”

“Well, it gives us all a reason to make some Katsudon, right?” Viktor asked before looking down at the slumbering boy. “I can’t believe he’s here and I’m with him. After he was taken from me, I didn’t think I was ever going to see him again.”

Yuuri replied, “Well, I’m glad I could help make this happen. It’s nice to see you so happy about having him with you. I can smell it in your scent exactly how happy you are.”

“It’s all because of you, Yuuri. If you hadn’t cared enough to find him for me while he is still this young and open-minded, we wouldn’t be like this. I’m so thankful for you. I hope you know that, Yuuri,” Viktor said, leaning closer.

It was at the tip of his tongue and he desperately wanted to say it. He wanted to tell Yuuri right then and there exactly how he felt about him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. That would mean Yuuri couldn’t be his case worker anymore and he didn’t want to lose this wonderful Alpha. He had become too attached to him. He didn’t want to let go of him. He desperately wanted Yuuri to kiss him and tell him he was thinking the same thing, but that didn’t happen either. Instead…

“Is this your case worker Mr. Giacometti and Leo have been talking about?”

Viktor and Yuuri turned to the young Alpha who had a bemused expression while he was looking between the two. Viktor had to admit; Yuri had the best expressions. His eyes looked as if he were fully awake, but Viktor was sure with enough coaxing in the evening, he could get the young boy to sleep again.

Yuuri cleared his throat. “I’m Katsuki Yuuri. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m surprised that Viktor hasn’t called you Katsuka by accident,” Yuri said with amusement in his eyes.

Viktor turned and made a face. “Yura! Don’t use that language with Yuuri.”

Yuuri looked so confused while Viktor was appalled by the young Alpha. When Yuuri asked Viktor what that meant, Viktor simply shook his head, not seeing why he should tell Yuuri what that was.

“So, are you really an Alpha? I’ve never seen an Alpha so short and stocky before… Just like a pig,” Yuri mused.

Viktor rubbed his temples. “Yura. Don’t say those things about Yuuri. If it wasn’t for him, you wouldn’t be here.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuri said waving his hands dismissively before getting off of the couch and going to look for Otabek.

Viktor looked up at Yuuri, frowning when he saw his expression. “I’m so sorry he said those things to you. I don’t think anything he said had any bearing to it. I think you’re a very handsome Alpha. No, you’re a very handsome man. I don’t want to see you as just your secondary.”

He noticed Yuuri duck his head to hide his face as he flushed. Viktor really thought it was adorable when Yuuri got all flustered. It made Viktor want to give him cuddles and tell him just how cute he looked when he flushed like that. But he couldn’t bring himself to be so open about that. Instead, he held it in and kept his smile. It was strange for Viktor to see an Alpha get so chocked up. Neither Ivan nor Sergei got this emotional. They were mostly the stereotypical Alphas when it came to emotions. Viktor tried to get those thoughts out of his head. Minako had told him he needed to stop seeing the world so divided by their secondary and start seeing people as just people.

 

_It was another day of Viktor describing what life was like with Sergei. He had gotten better at talking about it and Minako was very patient with him. She simply jotted little notes to herself, indicated she was listening, and steered the conversation back to topic whenever he got too distracted with other things. That was what he liked about her; she kept him focused on what he needed to talk about so he could heal and come to terms with things. She might have been an Omega like him, but she never saw that as a bad thing. That was something he hadn’t seen before with any Omegas in his life. When he voiced this to her, she simply chuckled._

_“The reason you don’t see many like me is because they all think like you do,” she answered._

_Viktor raised his eyebrow at her. “What do you mean think like I think?”_

_“I see this all of the time with my patients and hell, I did it too. What you’re doing is dividing up everyone based on their secondary. It’s something society has taught us to do, whether it’s realized or not. It’s also something Sergei forced you to see. He is an Alpha so he must be obeyed and you’re an Omega so you have to obey. When you talk about any Alphas, Omegas, or Betas, you have different expectations from them,” Minako explained._

_Viktor nodded. “I can see that. I mean, if it’s something society has taught, how can that view change? How did you get past it?”_

_“It takes practice, but try to see people for who they are, not for what they’re supposed to be. For example, your case worker Mr. Katsuki; yes, he is an Alpha, and you’re getting closer to him but he is also just a man. He’s more than just his secondary. He has hopes, dreams, and ideas that set him apart from other people. Start seeing him as your equal rather than someone above you, and you will see a change in how you regard the world around you,” she said._

_He paused for a moment before speaking again. “I can try. I don’t know if I can, but I’m going to try. I admire how you don’t think you’re less just because you’re an Omega. If I want to get there, like you are, then I’m going to try very hard.”_

_“See? You’re getting there already,” She said with a smile._

 

So far it had been working, he thought. He tried his hardest to see Yuuri as just Yuuri. If anything, seeing him more like his equal made him fall even harder for the younger man. He started to see Yuuri’s insecurities that he had ignored previously. He noticed how, sometimes, Yuuri was a beautiful ball of anxiety and though it hurt him to not be able to bring him much comfort, he saw how strong Yuuri was to try to get over it. Sometimes, he won and other times, he lost. More often than not Yuuri lost the fight, but Viktor could see that, once it was over, Yuuri might have been shaken up, he was still going to be there for his patients.

Viktor didn’t think he could deal with having anxiety like Yuuri does. According to Minako, he is depressed, so she had asked him if he wanted medication, but he wasn’t sure if he needed it. He knew Yuuri had some pills for his anxiety, but he didn’t know if he used them or not. Viktor wasn’t against the thought of taking pills, but he was afraid of finding a brand that worked in Japan and not finding it in Russia if he went back there. He had to be brave like Yuuri, he told himself. He needed to put his trust in someone and he was more than ready to put his trust in Yuuri.

“Can I ask you something? If you’re not comfortable answering about it, it’s okay,” Viktor explained.

Yuuri blinked but then nodded. “Yeah, what do you want to ask me?”

“Do the anxiety pills you take help you?” Viktor asked then went on, “It’s just- Minako says I’m depressed and wanted to know if I was okay taking medication. I know you have some, for anxiety…”

Yuuri took some time to respond. “They help me. When I feel like I’m getting anxious, I take my pill and it helps. When I try to fight it on my own, it gets worse. Sometimes, I think I can handle it on my own. It takes time to find the right dose and brand that work for you, but when you find it, it helps. I don’t think you’re going to need to be on an anti-depressant for long, if you choose to go that route. Some people only get on it for a little while and then, with the help from the doctor, they are eased off of it.”

“I see… it scares me when I think of having to take something. What about the side effects?” Viktor inquired.

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “You won’t be alone. You’re going to be monitored by me and by Minako. If I see the side effects are having a negative impact, I’ll tell her right away and she can adjust or change the brand. I promise that you won’t be alone in this. I’m here with you and I’ll be here with you every single step of the way. You’re making so much progress and I couldn’t be happier for you Viktor.”

Viktor smiled brightly at him. “I couldn’t be happier either.”

Whatever was going to happen, didn’t because Yuri came back and said Yuuri had to drive them all out somewhere because it was ‘boring as fuck’ in the inn. Yuuri shrugged sheepishly and soon, they were all piled in one of the larger vans. Viktor took his seat in the front, amusingly noting that his Yuri and Otabek were in the back of the van whispering to one another. Phichit and Guang-Hong practically begged Yuuri if he could pick Chris and Leo up as well so they didn’t have to take a taxi, to which Yuuri complied with picking them up.

Once they were all in the car and talking with one another, Viktor looked over at Yuuri who looked as if he were trying to calm down. It must have been a lot to have so many excited people in one car. Viktor made sure everyone was too distracted so they didn’t see him place his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, with his wrist facing the Alpha and he released his scent. Instantly, he saw Yuuri relax more. He turned to him and mouthed a quick ‘thank you.’ Something inside Viktor made him feel so happy that he was able to help Yuuri in that way. He knew what he did wasn’t that special, but in his mind, he thought it merited some happiness. He might not be bonded to the Alpha, but being able to help him felt right.

The group ended up in a marketplace and all of them decided to stick with Yuuri because he spoke the language. Viktor noticed that the Alphas, aside from Yuuri, in the group kept getting strange looks from the shopkeepers and people around them. He wondered what was up with that when he noticed their right arms: all three of them had cherry red wristbands.

“What are the wristbands for?” Viktor asked.

When the three failed to provide an answer, Yuri said, “It’s to show that they are visiting Alphas. I have one too but mine is blue because I was born here and I work in a place that helps people seeking Sanctuary. All Alphas who are either born here or visiting have to wear a bracelet. Those Alphas who have other jobs not involved in helping people rehabilitate have bright green bracelets. While you’re in the city, they can’t be taken off. Basically, it’s for Omegas and Betas who come here so they can tell who the Alphas are and what they’re doing here. Red is advising not to approach if you’re in distress because they are visitors and possibly not professionals. Green tells you the Alpha can be of some help for you. And blue, like mine, says I’m the person you should go to for help. Other sanctuary cities have other ways of distinction for Alphas who are born in their city or not.”

“I didn’t know that’s what they mean!” Phichit exclaimed, “I thought it was for the sake of some fashion or something.”

Yuuri shook his head. “Oh, no. Did they not explain this to you when you got here?”

“If they did, they didn’t explain it in a language we understand completely, “Guang-Hong answered.

Yuuri looked thoughtful. “I should probably call the city officials and let them know about this because, if you’re ever in distress and you don’t know who to turn to, that won’t be good. Maybe they make pamphlets in several languages so the international patients can understand. I know the national patients know this.”

“You have that kind of power to talk to an official?” Chris asked, intrigued.

Yuuri nodded. “Of course. We take our status as a sanctuary city very seriously. If there is some information not getting around then, that needs to be taken care of. As a case worker, I have the most direct contact with those seeking refuge in our city. What I have to say when it comes to them, matters a lot to the city officials.”

Viktor, and he was sure everyone else for that matter, was impressed. It made him happy to know that Yuuri was respected in his job and, if he needed to talk to the city officials, he could, and they would listen to him. Logically, it made sense for the city officials to listen to the case workers when it came to how their patients felt about the place. His opinion mattered here in Hasetsu. He had never thought a governing body would bother to care so much about people like Phichit, Guang-Hong, and him. When their own countries failed them, Hasetsu was willing to take them in and listen to them when they weren’t even their citizens.

Even when he was growing up in his tiny town, it was normal for his opinion not to matter. Yet here, things were different. Here, Viktor had someone like Yuuri who cared about him so much he made the one thing he never had, come true.

If this wasn’t love…then he wouldn’t know what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? Let me know! I what you think and talk to me! I love to hear from you and get your ideas! I promise to give you credit for any ideas you give me!
> 
> Here is the sneak peak:
> 
> 'Yuuri didn’t like being without his words and he didn’t want to keep this to himself any longer. He needed to get this go, he needed to tell her the truth. She was waiting for him to say something else considering he hadn’t moved yet. He tried to calm himself down before he said something stupid. 
> 
> Yuuri took in a breath and looked up at his mother. “With these changes and me no longer being his case worker, I would like your blessing to court Viktor.”
> 
> There, he said it and it felt like a weight was lifted. He waited for his mother’s reaction to his words. Mari and his father, on the other hand, were eavesdropping on the conversation and they just ran into the room. Yuuri was 99.99% sure they only came in to hear what his mother was going to tell him. He didn’t exactly know how he should feel about it.'
> 
> If you want to know what she says, you guys have to wait for it! See you next week!


	17. No Longer His Caseworker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Yuuri is no longer Viktor's caseworker is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I bet you didn't expect me to have an update so early for you. But I did! 
> 
> My Beta is no longer my Beta due to some personal issues of hers. I respect that and I still thank her for helping me with the first sixteen chapters. I'm looking for a Beta if any of you are interested. If not, then I'll be revising my chapters myself. If you see a mistake, let me know where exactly it is and I'll correct it.
> 
> That's the sad news but the good news is you're getting two chapters this week! 
> 
> I'm celebrating feeling good and getting up early recently and having newfound energy. I'm also celebrating my new Viktor Nikiforov's Aria costume phone case. It's so pretty! Anyway, here is the chapter and I hope you like it!

“What will it take for me to finish my high school education and attend university?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri was surprised about hearing that he didn’t register what was actually said for a moment. He blinked and then got his papers together to hand Viktor some of the information while trying to explain what would happen if he chose to go this route.

Yuuri cleared his throat. “It’s quite easy. First, you would take a test to see how much you learned and what was retained. Usually it goes by your records but, since you haven’t been in school over ten years, that policy is waived. I can set up the test for you, depending on how you do will depend on what classes you’ll take. For sure, you will take remedial classes but they don’t last long. Your therapy sessions will be limited to twice a week. The other three days, will be pure classes, if you think you can handle the long week then I can help you out. There is another thing, since you’ll be attending school; you have a choice of having a case worker or getting a mentor instead.”

“You mean, you won’t be my case worker?” Viktor asked nervously.

Yuuri tried to help him relax. “I will still help you with rides to your appointments and setting them up for you as needed. But, if you choose to have a mentor, I won’t be your case worker. That doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you.”

“Who can be my mentor?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri was about to say something when Phichit ran in like a bat out of hell. Yuuri was going to assume he was listening in with Guang-Hong, Chris and Leo. The other Yuri and Otabek left the inn earlier to explore the city. Yuuri suspected they were shopping for Viktor’s birthday party but he couldn’t confirm that one. He waited for Phichit to catch his breath and for Viktor to relax before clearing his throat.

Phichit got right to business. “I can be your mentor Vitkor! I’m studying to be a case worker like Yuuri. I know most of what Yuuri knows, it will give me experience, and you already know me! What wouldn’t be better than having me mentor you? Plus if there is something I don’t understand, I can always ask Yuuri!”

“Well, when you put it that way,” Viktor said softly before agreeing with more confidence.

Phichit smiled. “Then I’ll be your mentor when you go to school!”

Phichit then hugged Viktor who hugged him back while bouncing up and down. Yuuri smiled at their antics and was also grateful that one of the obstacles was taken care of. With Phichit as Viktor’s mentor and Yuuri free of his duties of being a case worker, he would be free to court the Omega if he wanted. The thought made him nervous.

Should he court Viktor?

 He wanted to, oh goodness, he desperately wanted to.

Was Viktor ready for that step yet?

He wasn’t sure. He wanted to make sure that he wasn’t forcing the Omega into doing something he wasn’t ready for. He had never felt this way about someone else and he had never properly courted someone before.

Though he was smiling on the outside, Yuuri was dying on the inside. His anxiety was not making it easier for him. He was still going to have to talk to his mother about his intentions with Viktor. He didn’t know how that was going to go. He had a feeling that she already had an idea but thinking and getting it confirmed are two different things. Knowing him, he was bound to screw something up. He tried not to let his mind go wild about it. Instead, Yuuri called the school that catered to the visiting Omegas. They had one more opening for testing that Friday. They had four more days before the test. He verified to have the test administered in Russian. Once he hung up, he relayed the information to Viktor who looked rather relieved.

“If you need a refresher before the test, I can help you. I’m a teacher,” Chris offered to Viktor.

Viktor nodded. “I would like that. Thank you, Chris.”

“I’ll sit in and help you too. Let me get some practice sheets ready!” Phichit said before running out of the room.

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. “It looks like Phichit is so ready to be your mentor Viktor.”

“He is but. I’m glad you’re not offended that I want a mentor rather than a case worker. You’re still a great person, Alpha, and friend,” Viktor said reassuringly.

Yuuri chuckled. “It’s perfectly fine. It’s been good being your case worker. Let me just talk to my mother about Phichit being your mentor and then I’ll explain what happens after your study session.”

The walk to his mother’s office was one that he was ready to do while at the same time, he wasn’t ready to do. He wanted to be honest and let all of what he was feeling come out yet, he was afraid of the changes it was bound to cause. Things were going to be different when all was said and done.

Was he going to be ready for that? Was he really prepared for what was going to happen next?

He wanted to be, that was all he knew for sure.

His mother’s office was very comforting this time around. He knocked softly and once given permission, he entered in the room and sat down on one of the chairs. Hiroko was on the phone with someone, so he waited for her to hang up. Once she was off of the phone, Yuuri began to explain Viktor’s choice to go back to school, wanting Phichit as his mentor which meant he couldn’t be the case worker anymore for Viktor. His mother listened patiently and waited for him to stop talking before she got to her computer to make everything official on their records. The moment she saved it, Yuuri wasn’t Viktor’s case worker anymore. He didn’t know how he felt about that. It was bittersweet; he was sad yet happy at the same time.

“Well from how Viktor has been progressing, I’m glad he’s ready for going to school as well as choosing a mentor rather than keeping his case worker,” Hiroko said, looking carefully at her son.

Yuuri nodded, “Yes, he’s been doing so well and very ready to have a mentor.”

He was dodging and he knew it. He owed his mother more than this little dance, He knew that for sure. How was he going to be able to tell her how he felt? Was he going to be able to go through with this? All of his confidence was fading from him and the Alpha hated it. Yuuri didn’t like being without his words and he didn’t want to keep this to himself any longer. He needed to get this out; he needed to tell her the truth. She was waiting for him to say something else considering he hadn’t moved yet. He tried to calm himself down before he said something stupid.

Yuuri took in a breath and looked up at his mother. “With these changes and me no longer being his case worker, I would like your blessing to court Viktor.”

There, he said it and it felt like a weight was lifted. He waited for his mother’s reaction to his words. Mari and his father, on the other hand, were eavesdropping on the conversation and they ran into the room. Yuuri was 99.99% sure they only came in to hear what his mother was going to tell him. He didn’t exactly know how he should feel about it. Apart of him thought it was nice they cared about him. Another part was frustrated that he couldn’t do this alone while a different part thought this was rather entertaining.

“I was wondering when you were going to ask me about this,” Hiroko began, “I’m not blind. I knew, perhaps before you did, you had developed feelings for Viktor. I saw you fight it and act professionally, but I also saw you falter. It’s not a bad thing; it’s a human condition to falter. Viktor would benefit greatly with an Alpha like you. You will have my blessing if you promise to keep a professional appearance when you both are in public during the first few months. Let him get accustomed to the relationship before you let your affections get public.”

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, Mother. I promise to do that. He wants to go back to school and I don’t want to jeopardize that. Even if we don’t get together, I want him to know he has someone on his side to support him no matter what.”

“I doubt you’ll have to worry about that, Yuuri,” She said before she dismissed him.

As he left the office, his father gave him a pat on the shoulder. Mari followed him outside of the room. Clearly, she wasn’t completely done with the conversation. Yuuri let her lead him to a more secluded spot, away from everyone else. He would have been worried had he not seen the concern on her face, now he felt his anxiety bubble up inside of him.

She cleared her throat. “I know you’ve made your choice. It’s not an easy one, there will be moments where Viktor will freak out and you’ll have to be calm for him, regardless of your anxiety. Do you think you can do that? I’m not trying to be mean; I’m trying to be realistic to you.”

“I know I’m going to have to be strong for him when he needs me to. I know a lot about what happened to him, not everything but what he’s told me which I doubt is the heavy stuff. That’s if he lets me court him. I will be very slow and patient. He’s never had a proper courting before, I want to give that to him,” He told her.

Mari paused and studied her brother. It was obvious that she was little doubtful in his abilities. Yuuri didn’t blame her because he felt the exact same way about himself too. Could he be strong and not let his anxiety get the best of him? Could he be the Alpha that Viktor needed? He shook his head as Mari walked away and he walked to the dining room. No, Viktor didn’t need an Alpha. He had those already. Viktor needed a person who wasn’t going to see either of them for their secondary. Yuuri had to be (and was) the person who saw Viktor the person rather than Viktor the Omega. Viktor was more than an Omega just as much as Yuuri was more than an Alpha. Knowing that, gave Yuuri the confidence boost he needed.

He had expected many things when he walked back in to where the group was. What he did not expect was for Chris, Phichit, Viktor and Yuri to all be seated at a table. Chris was explaining things, Phichit was being helping Viktor not get overwhelmed, and Yuri had somehow made copies of his notes that he thought would help Viktor. It made it easier on Viktor to read the notes and understand better because they were in Russian. Even the copies of the mock tests were in Russian for Viktor to understand. Yuuri smiled and took a seat at another table with Leo, Guang-Hong and Otabek.

“It’s so cute to see little Yuri explaining things in Russian whenever Viktor gets confused about something,” Guang-Hong said with a small smile to Yuuri.

Leo nodded. “Well, Yuri wants his dad to do well in school. I would probably be the same way.”

Otabek didn’t say a thing and neither did Yuuri. They had nothing really to add, it was simply sweet to see the father and son do something adorable together.

Bedtime was suddenly very interesting. First, Yuri fought his sleep as much as he could until Viktor would get close to him to release his scent. Then, the boy’s eyes would droop and he would lean into the scent glands and begin to relax. From there, Viktor would carry his son to his room where they would both change into night clothes and sleep. From where Yuuri (and possibly everyone else) was standing, it was a sight. Seeing Viktor suddenly become so parenting of someone made the Alpha think about what it would be like to be a parent. He hoped he would be one of those understanding and loving parents that his were. He hoped that his anxiety wouldn’t get the best of him. Yuuri’s personal goal was to find a way to not let his anxiety get the best of him.

He changed into his night clothes and was about to lie down when he heard a very soft knock on the door. He stood up to open the door and there was Viktor and Makkachin. Viktor looked so ready for bed but his eyes were still bright and wide awake. He had never let one of his patients in his room before. But, since he was no longer Viktor’s case worker, he decided that there would be no harm in trying to indulge just for the night. He moved aside for the Russian to come in.

“I hope I’m not bothering you,” Viktor began, “Yura fell asleep so fast and I’m not tired yet but he’s so sensitive to the light being on, I thought maybe I could hang with you until I’m tired.”

Yuuri shook his head and sat by his desk. “Of course you’re not bothering me. I’m not tired yet either. Plus, Makka being here is very nice. According to Phichit I’m Makka’s father and your Makka’s mother, silly, right?”

“Well, it’s nice to know I have a child with someone who is just as attentive to Makka ad I am. You also did make sure to buy everything he needs and take him to the vet if he needs. I couldn’t ask for a better co-parent,” Viktor chuckled.

Yuuri smiled, glad it was dark so Viktor didn’t see him turn red. “Thank you for thinking I’m a capable co-parent. Seeing you with your son, I think you are an amazing parent to your son.”

“That’s sweet of you to say. I don’t think I’m that capable. Sergei always said my breeder brain was slow. I’m glad he’s smart like Ivan and not like me,” Viktor replied.

Yuuri did not like that Sergei; he really wanted to punch that lame excuse for an Alpha in the groin for telling Viktor those horrible things. Breeder brain, really? He hated when Alphas or Betas would say that to an Omega. There was nothing about an Omega that was dumb. He didn’t think that Viktor should believe that about himself either. It was Sergei who denied Viktor finishing his education in the first place. He had so many things he wanted to say that he knew he couldn’t say. First, he had to calm down. Second, he had to restrain from buying a ticket to Russia to fight Sergei. Third, he _really_ needed to get those thoughts of harming another Alpha out of his head. It wasn’t healthy to be thinking like that. He was better than that.

Yuuri slid over with his chair and placed a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “You are not dumb Viktor. You’re very smart. I saw it in what you were going over with Chris. Not only did you recall most of it but you remembered it in great detail. That was over ten years of not going to school and you remembered so much information. I am positive that once you have the basics, school will be such a breeze for you.”

“You really think so?” Viktor asked with a tinge of hope in his voice.

Yuuri nodded. “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t believe it.”

Viktor then showed him the heart-shaped smile he adored. It made him smile back at him as well. Viktor reached out to the rolling chair and pulled Yuuri closer to him. Once he was as close as the Omega wanted him to be, Viktor leaned in and rested his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. The Alpha inhaled sharply. He was used to these ministrations of affection from Viktor and Makkachin. This was the first time these things were happening in his room, ever. He wasn’t prepared and he wasn’t sure what else he was going to expect from the one person who seemed full of surprises.

“Why are you so kind to me Yuuri? You don’t have to be this caring or patient with me. You didn’t even have to get me Makkachin and you did. You didn’t have to find Yura and bring him here but you did. I didn’t do anything to deserve this from you…” Viktor faltered.

Yuuri felt a tug on his heartstrings as he tried his best to reply. “You don’t need to feel like you have to do something to earn people being good to you. Kindness is free, even love is free.”

He wanted to say: ‘Viktor, I love you more than you will ever know. I must have fallen very early on but I didn’t know what it was until recently. But now that I know, I don’t want to lose this. If you would allow me to, please let me court you.’ Unfortunately, he was unable get those words out. All that his mind told him was to wait. But he didn’t want to wait any longer. He wanted to let him know, but he needed to be prepared. This was too spurring of the moment. Yuuri needed to have more patience with himself. He couldn’t spring something like that to Viktor when he was opening up with him.

“Nothing is free in this world, Yuuri, I learned that the hard way. For everything you must pay. I had my third miscarriage right before I came over. Sergei was so upset, he punished me for a long time, I thought he was going to kill me. I think he believed he did. When I came to, the door was unlocked and I wasn’t in the basement. I heard the shower running and the first thing I did was to run as fast as I could. Somehow, I found Mila and Georgi and they took me to Yakov. I was so weak, Yakov couldn’t move me for three days. Then I came here, I was still tired that the moment I got into my room, I fell asleep. The next several days, I mostly slept and cried. I only ever ate when you came to talk to me. I got to see the world through your eyes. Then when I first met you- it wasn’t perfect. I still couldn’t believe Alphas were nice and caring. Thanks to you, I want to learn to trust again,” Viktor spoke in the softest voice.

Yuuri couldn’t hide the tears from welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t blink them back either. He didn’t want to let them fall because he was such an ugly crier and he didn’t want Viktor to see that. In the end, he let his tears fall freely, not wiping them away. He felt the emotions coming from Viktor and hearing how he got here- no wonder he didn’t leave the room! Yuuri was positive that he wouldn’t have left his room either if that same thing had happened to him.

It also made Viktor’s progress even more impressive. After a third miscarriage, he was able to pull through. Regardless how he felt about brining or not bringing a child in this word, Viktor had developed bonds with his unborn children and losing them had taken so much from him. It also made finding Yuri even more special for Viktor. The Omega must have felt so overwhelmed.

Viktor was amazing and Yuuri had no words to describe the amount of strength he had shown throughout his life.

Once Yuuri found his voice, he said, “Would you allow me to change your mind? You’ve been through hell and back. You’ve come out stronger. You might not believe kindness and love are freely given, but I know they are. Allow me to change your mind and prove to you that, yes, these things are free without having to pay something for them. I know it’s hard to believe, considering what you’ve seen. I promise you won’t regret it if you let me prove you wrong on this.”

He didn’t understand the look Viktor was giving him. Even in the dark, the only light coming from the moon, he could see so many emotions passing Viktor’s eyes. After some time, Viktor agreed to his request and then the two parted for the night. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at what he was going to do. He was going to make sure on Viktor’s birthday was one of the best. He couldn’t go to bed, instead, he stayed up writing a letter, and it had to be perfect by the time Viktor’s birthday came along. Yuuri didn’t have much time left, considering it was four days away but he was going to do it. He wanted Viktor to know, feel, and understand that he was going to give Viktor his love freely.

Nothing was going to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does that explain things for you all better? I know a lot of people were asking why Yuuri was no longer going to be the case worker. Now you see!
> 
> Also surprise number two, be prepared for two updates a week again. I feel great so far and I want to take advantage of how well I am feeling and the energy I have to write for you all. 
> 
> Here is the sneak peek for chapter 18:
> 
> 'Viktor’s eyes widedned. “Are you crazy? He would never want someone like me! I’m- he needs someone who isn’t like me. Someone who has never had children…”
> 
> “Do you really think Yuuri cares about that?” Phichit asked softly.
> 
> Viktor didn’t say anything after that. He simply reminded the other man to just be there in the morning when they went to the salon. Phichit couldn’t say he felt good, nor could he say he felt bad about the situation. He wanted Viktor to see the truth about how Yuuri would feel. He wasn’t like the stereotypical Alphas and Yuuri proved that time and again to Viktor. It frustrated Phichit that Viktor couldn’t seem to open his eyes and see what was going on. He was upset about it and after talking to Chris, Leo, and Guang-Hong, he wasn’t the only one who carried those sentiments.'
> 
> Oooh! Was there a fight? I guess we'll see... Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, aren't you excited for Phichit pov again? I love writing his pov. He's seriously the best. See you all later in the week!


	18. Haircuts and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit gets to learn just how difficult it is to be Viktor's mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a new beta! 
> 
> Thank you to LadyLochNessa for working on this as my new beta.
> 
> She's amazing! I also want to thank you all for reading, the comments keep me going. Thank you all for being awesome. This is going to be short because I'm heading out to work.

It was three days until Viktor’s birthday. For sure something had changed between Yuuri and Viktor, Phichit could feel it. That morning, during breakfast, Yuuri was different when he was around Viktor. He was more attentive, to say the least and then there was Viktor being more receptive than normal. Phichit wasn’t sure if anyone else saw it, he knew for sure Guang-Hong and Leo weren’t noticing anything. Those two were trapped in their little bubble. He could tell that there was something on Leo’s mind, but he didn’t feel the need to press the guy. Though he couldn’t really talk to them, Chris was very receptive to his ideas.

“You’re such a little matchmaker, Phichit,” Chris said as he suppressed a laugh.

Phichit looked up at his boyfriend with a pout. “I’m not trying to be a matchmaker! Okay, yes I tried but I swear something has happened and I want to know what it is.”

“I can see it’s killing you that you don’t know. Leo told me something he was planning but I’m not privy to say, you’ll see tonight at dinner. I have no idea about Yuuri but during my lessons with Viktor before the test this morning, he asked me what courting was about,” Chris said.

Phichit was shocked. “Courting?! Who does he want to court him? I’ve never heard of an Omega initiating a courtship before… I really hope he wants Yuuri to court him! Just imagine how cute that would be for Yuuri to court him. I can and it’s adora-”

Chris had pulled Phichit close to him and kissed him fervently. Not that he minded of course, the Swiss man and his very capable lips knew so much about kissing, the Omega found himself melting every time their lips touched one another. They pulled apart after a solid minute or two of them kissing. Phichit had a light blush dusting his face as he was trying to catch his breath. Even with his ex boyfriend, he had never been kissed with so much passion and emotion.

“You’re so cute when you gush about computers or people, you know that?” Chris asked before kissing his cheeks.

Phichit found himself giggling, “Well, what can I say? Cute is what I aim for.”

As it turned out, Phichit was so glad he didn’t press his boyfriend for more information. Dinner was wonderful. Yuuri’s parents and sister joined them all so there was a longer table than usual as well as plenty of food on their plates. Since Mama Hiroko was there, she made sure everyone got more than enough to eat. She had served everyone her famous Katsudon that everyone had fallen in love with. Phichit laughed with everyone else when Mari said having two Yuuri’s was confusing so she named the Russian Yuri –‘Yurio’. Yurio wasn’t too happy about it but nonetheless he took it all in stride. They were all working on their desserts when Leo cleared his throat, looking rather nervous. Phichit and Chris shared a knowing smile as Leo stood up and looked over at Guang-Hong.

“Guang-Hong, everyone…” Leo began.

Guang-Hong nodded, “Yes, Leo?”

“You’ve meant a lot to me ever since I met you as my neighbor. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you when you needed it. I’m glad you were able to come here and that we were able to see each other again. I missed you more than you know. I know you’re going to be cleared to leave here and I know you’re nervous about it. My family is a huge family and they know about you and how I feel about you. What I’m trying to ask is, will you bond with me and live with me in America? Abuelita might want to feed you a lot, but you’ll have a family- my family, our family. What do you say?” Leo asked shaking from head to toe.

It was super quiet in the room, all of the Katsuki’s were shocked, Viktor had gasped and held his hand over his mouth, Yuri and Otabek were simply watching with mild amusement. Phichit was looking as if he was going to burst along with Chris. Guang-Hong on the other hand, looked as if he was going to faint while large tears were rolling down his face. Leo was now visibly shaking, not sure what was going to happen. It looked as if he wanted to apologize for bring it up when Guang-Hong jumped into Leo’s arms and held him close.

The Omega said, “Yes! I want to bond with you, live with you and be with you for the rest of my life. I love you so much, Leo.”

“ _Te amo bastante, mi vida_ ,” Leo softly told the Omega.

They shared a beautiful kiss, with everyone in the room giving them applause and cheering. Phichit noticed Yuuri handing Viktor a tissue because the Russian began to cry. Yuuri stood up to congratulate the couple and Chris did the same thing. Viktor and Phichit ran to Guang-Hong and showered him with love. Guang-Hong was crying and leaning into the both of them. In the time the three had lived together, they became family.

“You both have to be there for my ceremony!” Guang-Hong explained, “I want Yuuri and Viktor to stand in as my patents. Phichit, you can stand in as my brother.”

Viktor and Yuuri paused and looked over at one another. Neither actually believing that had happened in the first place. It was obvious that Yuuri understood why Guang-Hong wanted him to stand in as his parent. Viktor looked rather confused but tried to shrug it off.

Viktor smiled softly and tried his best to soothe Guang-Hong. “I would be honored to do so. I hope I’m able to…”

“We’re going to be bonded here. Phichit and I promised that if we ever found someone to bond with us, it would be here,” Guang-Hong said as he tried to stifle his tears.

Viktor nodded. “Then I would gladly stand in as your- your mother?”

“Well duh, Yuuri is going to stand in as his father. Oooh! We have to go shopping for the clothes we’re going to wear!” Phichit said excitedly.

Yuuri did end up promising to stand in as the father, while he, Leo, Chris, Mari, and Hiroko were going over how to get Guang-Hong’s papers in order. Phichit and Viktor had some time to themselves. They decided to take a dip in the private hot springs reserved for the Omegas. They were the only two taking a dip at the moment. It was nice for the two of them to get to relax together.

Viktor said with his eyes closed: “Will you come with me tomorrow to the salon? I need to get my hair done so it’s healthy for my birthday.”

“Yeah, I’ll go with you. Are you wanting to get it all cut off or just a trim?” Phichit asked.

Viktor replied: “I was thinking just trim to get the bad part of my hair gone. It’ll be a bit shorter but not by much. I do want to get a haircut, but I’m still deciding when I want to do that.”

“I get it. I’ve never had my hair so long before. Have you always had it this long?” Phichit wondered.

Viktor nodded. “My mother wanted a daughter but got me. She grew out my hair, took care of it and I didn’t ever mind. I would trim my own hair when I was with Sergei. He didn’t like it long but he never forced me to cut it so I never did. I think I’m due for a change but I don’t know what it would be. If I get in a relationship and my Alpha wants my hair long, I’ll keep it long.”

Phichit understood. Sometimes a change was very welcoming, but it had to be prepared for. He had seen many Omegas in Yu-Topia do things very drastic with their appearances and it never ended up well. At least Viktor was being cautious about it. Still, he didn’t like that Viktor was letting someone else decide for him. It wasn’t the best mindset to be in, especially since Phichit wanted him to be in a relationship with Yuuri. Though, he knew that Yuuri would tell Viktor to do what he wanted his hair. He had to figure out a way to get Viktor out of this mindset but he wasn’t sure how.

“I think you’ll give the Alpha way too much power if you let him decide what you should do with your hair. You should do what you want with it. I mean, I know that’s what Yuuri would tell you…” Phichit said, keeping an eye on Viktor.

Viktor’s reaction was just what he thought it was going to be. The older Omega flushed and looked away as if he was trying to figure out what he was going to say to that.

Viktor sputtered. “What makes you think, I would care what Yuuri would think about my hair?”

“You like him, maybe you even love him. I can see it,” Phichit stated.

Viktor sighed in defeat. “Is it that obvious?”

“The only one who hasn’t noticed it Yuuri himself. That’s honestly not surprising,” Phichit answered then said, “You should tell him how you feel.”

Viktor’s eyes widened. “Are you crazy? He would never want someone like me! I’m- he needs someone who isn’t me. Someone who has never had children…”

“Do you really think Yuuri cares about that?” Phichit asked softly.

Viktor didn’t say anything after that. He simply reminded the other man to just be there in the morning when they went to the salon. Phichit couldn’t say he felt good, nor could he say he felt bad about the situation. He wanted Viktor to see the truth about how Yuuri would feel. He wasn’t like the stereotypical Alphas and Yuuri proved that time and again to Viktor. It frustrated Phichit that Viktor couldn’t seem to open his eyes and see what was going on. He was upset about it and after talking to Chris, Leo, and Guang-Hong, he wasn’t the only one who carried those sentiments.

The next morning, Viktor and Phichit met up and walked to the hair salon. Both of them needed a nice morning walk and they didn’t want to wake up Yuuri when he didn’t need to be awake. They shared some small talk, Viktor did very well with his test and he wasn’t going to be taking too many remedial classes. That made Phichit very happy to hear. He wanted Viktor to do well in school. He might not have thought of himself in such a way, but Phichit believed Viktor was smarter than what he gave himself credit for.

The salon had a good amount of people in it considering how early in the morning it was. The pair sat patiently as they waited for their turn. Viktor was looking through some hair styling books. Phichit was messaging Chris who was awake and going for a morning jog. From the pictures he had sent the Omega, Chris was sure as hell looking fantastic as usual. He tried to keep his face from going too red or getting Viktor’s attention. The last thing he would want was to get Viktor also looking at pictures of his boyfriend.

Unfortunately, luck was not on his side.

Viktor had looked around to see how long it would be until they were called when he glanced down and there it was! The picture of Chris looking rather hot while jogging, Viktor shared a knowing smile to Phichit who looked embarrassed. Phichit couldn’t believe that this actually happened. Now he understood why Yuuri was more careful with his phone. He tried to keep the blush from his face but it was too late. Thankfully it was Viktor’s turn and he watched Viktor walk over to the woman who was going to shampoo and condition his hair.

Phichit heard the woman gushing over Viktor’s long hair. He then shared a smile with Viktor who was now embarrassed. Phichit was getting his hair trimmed so it didn’t take too long for him to be finished. He sat back down in the waiting area after he paid for his trim. He was happy that his hair felt softer than it was before.

The wait for Viktor was close to an hour but it was well worth the wait. Viktor’s hair was still long, but all of his unhealthy hair had been cut off. So it was no longer reaching his lower back, it was now reaching his waist. Now his hair had some volume, shine, and it looked super soft and healthy. Once Viktor was done paying, they went to have some brunch at a nearby café. The café wasn’t packed; it was just a few other customers. Once they placed their drink orders, Phichit sent a text to Chris, letting him know they were going to have brunch.

Chris asked if it was alright if he could join them, not wanting to intrude but also wanting to spend time with his boyfriend as well as get something good to eat. Phichit asked Viktor if it was okay and only replied when Viktor said it was fine. Chris said he was going to take some time before getting there. (He wanted to shower and change before being around his boyfriend.) The thought of Chris taking extra care before he got over to them made the Omega smile. He loved that his Alpha was so thoughtful like that. He couldn’t be any happier or feel any luckier than to have someone who loved him like he did.

“I’m happy you have someone who makes you so happy,” Viktor said once their drinks were given to them.

Phichit silently thanked him and took a sip of his own drink. He remembered Yuuri telling him he had to let Viktor come to him instead of trying to be forceful. It was something he should have remembered yesterday. Things were going to be different between the two of them. He could feel it already and it drove him crazy. He hated that Viktor had started to pull away from him. Phichit didn’t want that, he liked being friends with Viktor. Sure, he was going to be a mentor, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be as close as they were before.

“I thought about what you said to me last night about Yuuri,” Viktor began slowly, looking around to see if Chris was going to come out of the woodwork, when he didn’t he breathed a sigh of relief. “I should tell Yuuri how I feel but every time I try to talking to him, the words get stuck and I can’t tell him. How do I tell him how I feel about him?”

This was not something he had expected. Yesterday, he had upset Viktor and today, Viktor was asking him for advice. Yuuri was right when he said that he had to let Viktor come to him. Phichit didn’t think that Viktor was going to say anything but here he was, looking to him. He could sing or dance and skate and that was when he figured out that he still hadn’t spoken. He tried to come up with something before Chris showed up.

Although, having Chris around was very beneficial.

Chris said: “Why don’t you write him a letter? That way you can tell him how you feel regardless if the timing is good or not. Once he knows, it’ll be better for the both of you.”

Phichit was impressed by those words, granted, Chris was fairly versed in romance. Giving advice like this was his forte. Viktor might not have been convinced before, but after talking to Chris, he looked more ready to take an initiative. They escorted Viktor back to the inn before going out on the town, just the two of them. It was very nice to have time away from the group, even if it was for a little bit, just to relax.

It seemed very easy for the couple to simply melt within each other. Phichit hadn’t felt this comfortable with someone in a very long time. His ex boyfriend wasn’t the one he felt super comfortable with. His parents had arranged their relationship and when the Omega finally had enough of the abuse, he made his point by leaving the night before his bonding ceremony. He hadn’t spoken to his parents or his ex ever since then. He wasn’t surprised when he got back on social media and his family didn’t bother to contact him or anything. Phichit would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt, because it did more than anything.

He knew, like Guang-Hong knew, once he got out of here, he wasn’t going to be able to go back to his family home. He was ultimately going to be stuck in Hasetsu or make his own place elsewhere. The thought was frightening to him but if he had the courage to come here in the first place, then he would be able to build a life elsewhere. Christophe Giacometti was a welcomed change. It was as if someone had breathed new life into Phichit once they started talking. Even now, being around his boyfriend gave him an energy that he couldn’t explain even if he wanted to.

They were window shopping this time, Chris wanting to get some last minute things for Viktor’s party. The two were also going to look at the party hall to see how they can even decorate it. There weren’t any parties booked the day before, it being Christmas Eve and all, so they would be able to go in the day before to set up everything so that would be one last thing to worry about the day of. Since, Yuuri was going to take Viktor out for dinner; they didn’t need to worry about dinner. Hiroko promised to feed them all well at the inn before they took off to party. They were also going to get the cake on Christmas Eve as well. Since almost everything in the town was going to be closed on Christmas day.

“There are a lot of people out,” Chris said as they walked about.

Phichit nodded. “I don’t remember it being this packed last year…but maybe I was preoccupied with other things to pay attention. Did you get all of your gifts? I made sure to get Yuuri his gag-gift when we went out a few days ago.”

“Oh I made sure to get everyone back at home and I got some things for everyone here too. I also got Viktor a small Christmas gift as well as a birthday gift. But they don’t celebrate until the 7th so I’m not entirely sure if he’s going to open it now or open it later,” Chris replied.

Phichit tilted his head, “Why is that? I’ve wanted to ask Viktor but I don’t know how to ask that without sounding rather silly.”

“Well, you’ll have to ask him. From what I can gather, it’s the Orthodox Christmas or New Years, I think. All I know is that our Christmas Eve and Christmas Day weren’t celebrated during the time Russia was in the Soviet Union. There was more emphasis on New Years in those days,” Chris tried to explain before saying: “I’m confused now. Okay, yeah, you have to ask Viktor or Yurio. Maybe both and see what they tell you on that.”

Phichit started to laugh. “I’ll give you points for trying.”

“Good, I always aim to get the most points with you,” Chris said before giving him a kiss.

Phichit flushed but kissed back and then they found themselves kissing more and more, ignoring that they were in public. Phichit held onto Chris’ shirt as they shared a particularly passionate kiss that had others around them cheering for showing their love so publicly. Phichit felt his legs go a little wobbly but that wasn’t going to stop them from kissing until they both were in desperate need for air. They pulled away, looking at one another, feeling pure love for each other.

Phichit smiled at him once he caught his breath. “That was amazing. God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, I don’t mean to steal Leo’s thunder but once you’re done doing all you want here, will you move in with me in Switzerland? Of course, I’ll make sure we’re bonded before that happens,” Chris said with hopefulness in his voice.

Phichit nodded. “Yes. I’ll gladly move in with you in Switzerland.”

They kissed again. Their love wasn’t the exact same like Leo and Guang-Hong or even Yuuri and Viktor. Their love was something quiet, it seemed to sneak up on the both of them without them noticing until it was way too late to turn away from it. Phichit needed Chris just as much as Chris needed Phichit. Were they true mates? Neither of them was sure but, it would be great if they were. It didn’t particularly matter to them; all they knew was it felt wrong to be apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm going to work, here is the sneak peek.
> 
> 'Sara made a face. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This Sergei fellow had the audacity to kill a teenage boy. She was angry, she wanted to kill this man right here right now. But she had to wait, she still had more questions to ask and she needed the answers. She glanced over at her brother who also looked upset. She saw Emil get on the computer and started to type away. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She looked up at her brother who looked as if he was on the phone. But he was speaking to her in Italian. 
> 
> “His name was Ivan, he was killed in a hit and run according to reports. No one saw a thing, he was only a teenager. He died never knowing there was a child that was his,” Michele spoke into his phone. 
> 
> Sara glanced back at Pyotr again, “So why are you defending Sergei so much? What do you owe him? Your clean record? If anyone knew about you helping someone kidnap a person and keeping them prisoner for years, your record would be ruined. That’s not including the times you were allowed to have sex with the Omega.”'
> 
> See you guys monday! Bye!


	19. Finding Mila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Sara and her associates while they look for Mila who could lead them to Sergei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday!
> 
> I hope you guys are having a great Monday. I had a great day, I cooked, cleaned my apt and took a nap all before posting this fic. I'm glad to know that you all are enjoying the fic and please keep commenting and giving me kudos. It is my fuel that keeps me going.
> 
> I'm sure you are all wondering about how this story is going to end. Well, let me tell you, we are getting close to an ending. We're not super close but we're close enough for me to start thinking about what other fic I want to write for the community. I can't believe that I'll finish this fic and it is all thanks to you all. I don't know when the ending will be but I promise we will get everything solved before all is said and done. 
> 
> Without further more, enjoy!

“Emil, how are things looking with the Katsuki-Nikiforov case?” Sara asked.

It was a hardest case the Czech had worked on and that was including several cases where the offending Alpha faked their own deaths. It wasn’t hard to find Pyotr, the poor sap was still alive and had hid well. That was, until, Michele got a hold of him and now the guy was their guest. He refused to talk which was fine for now, Eventually Pyotr was going to give in, the accomplices always did. Especially since they knew this Russian was allergic to dogs. Michele went to go find or borrow a dog from someone. It was entertaining to imagine what kind of dog the Italian was going to bring back. Death by Chihuahua sounded like a fun way to go.

He replied to Sara, “We’re nowhere until this guy starts to talk. This Sergei guy keeps a low profile. Anything the case worker has said about him? Any last name?”

It was something that came with the territory of the job, according to Sara. She had seen Omegas and Betas so badly beaten; they didn’t remember their own names. There was no last name to attach Sergei with. Yuuri’s Omega hadn’t mentioned a last name. Sara theorized that he may have forgotten the name due to trauma. From what Yuuri had told her, the Omega with the beautiful long hair she had seen him with, had been beaten practically every day. If he had known the last name, there was a good chance that he had forgotten it by now. Hell, there was a good chance he might not remember his own family by now considering the years of abuse.

“What are you planning on doing with him?” Sara gestured to their guest.

He answered with: “Mickey had an idea. He’s still not talking though; I don’t want to kill him until we have more on this Sergei guy.”

“I think you guys are lacking a woman’s touch,” She said as she made her way to the man.

Pyotr was tied to a chair he tried to get out of. His wrists were raw from trying to wiggle them out of the rope. He had seen better days with one black eye and his nose with dried blood on his face. Sara took a rag and gently cleaned his face, she might not have liked the man but she had known several ways to get men to spill their guts. This was one of her tactics. If this didn’t work, she had several ways to get him to talk. She noticed her twin return with her adorable Pomeranian he had gotten her last Christmas. (His name was Creampuff.) Once she cleaned his face, she got her dog and a chair and sat across from him, absentmindedly petting her beloved pet. The man looked terrified of the small dog. She could hear her brother and Emil trying to hold their laughter in the background.

“I hope my associates helped you get comfortable,” She said softly to him.

Pyotr glared at her, trying to look intimidating, “What do you want from me? I’m nothing but a simple-”

Her laughter interrupted him. In the background, the Russian saw the two Beta males freeze at the sound of her laughter. Pyotr didn’t know if he should be frightened out of his mind or not. To say he wasn’t terrified would be a straight up lie. If the laughter made the two guys freeze then how was he going to get out of this place alive? He already knew he wasn’t but he was trying his best to delay his death.

“Do you really expect me to believe that?” She mocked, “Please. I wasn’t born yesterday. You harassed an Omega who has a case worker rather dedicated to their safety. So, the fact you went after him means that you’re following someone. Because, let’s face it, that Omega is way too good looking for you. I doubt he would have given you a second look, if he had the choice.”

Sara knew she hit a nerve when she heard the man scoff at her. The scoffing was always the teller. She could use it to her advantage.

“Tell me, how handsome is Sergei, he had to be something special to get the Omega,” She pressed.

Pyotr made a face, “Sergei didn’t use his looks. He was friends with the family for years. He wanted the breeder the moment he had presented when he was young. He waited for an opportunity to take him but it came when he got kicked out for getting knocked up. Sergei told him he was going to help him get in contact with him, but he changed his mind and ran the kid over with his car. Once the kid was gone, he knew the Omega wouldn’t leave. Who would want to take in a pregnant male Omega teen? He would have been turning tricks by the end of the week.”

Sara made a face. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This Sergei fellow had the audacity to kill a teenage boy. She was angry, she wanted to kill this man right here right now. But she had to wait, she still had more questions to ask and she needed the answers. She glanced over at her brother who also looked upset. She saw Emil get on the computer and started to type away. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She looked up at her brother who looked as if he was on the phone. But he was speaking to her in Italian.

“His name was Ivan, he was killed in a hit and run according to reports. No one saw a thing, he was only a teenager. He died never knowing there was a child that was his,” Michele spoke into his phone.

Sara glanced back at Pyotr again, “So why are you defending Sergei so much? What do you owe him? Your clean record? If anyone knew about you helping someone kidnap a person and keeping them prisoner for years, your record would be ruined. That’s not including the times you were allowed to have sex with the Omega.”

There was a specific reason she called Viktor ‘the Omega’ rather than by his name. It was easier to get these kinds of scum to open up if they dehumanized the Omegas in question. Sara didn’t like to do it like that but it got the job done and she was going to get it done. She signed up for this life knowing she was going to see and hear some ugly things. She always believed it was better her than any of the case workers that came to her for help. She watched and listened to the things Pyotr was telling her, glad that he was more than willing to spill his guts.

***

 

_Sergei and Pyotr were a pair of sixteen year old trouble makers. Pyotr wanted Sergei to come over, unfortunately, he had to babysit eleven year old Viktor Nikiforov. The good news was, they were at Sergei’s house and Sergei knew where his parents kept the liquor. He found a couple bottles of vodka and shared it amongst the three of them. Viktor wasn’t as willing to drink as the other two were. Sergei used sweet words to coax Viktor to drink._

_“What if my parents come back early to pick me up?” Viktor asked, timidly._

_Sergei scoffed, “What’s a matter Viten’ka? We’re here and nothing will happen to you. They said they would come back later on. So don’t be scared. Would you like to take a sip from my cup?”_

_Viktor nodded before scooting over to the Alpha and taking a sip from his cup. Pyotr wasn’t sure what to think about this at first. Perhaps they were just close, he thought. He only questioned it when Sergei had Viktor sitting in his lap, drinking and eventually falling asleep there. It wasn’t right, Pyotr thought, if anyone were to find out the strange closeness Sergei had for the child… It wouldn’t end well. Sergei should have known better. Why was he playing stupid for?_

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing? He’s a child,” Pyotr asked._

_Sergei replied, “Nothing. Get your mind out of the gutter.”_

_“He’s on your damn lap.” The Beta pointed out._

_The Alpha shrugged, “So? He’s fine. I’m not hurting him. If he’s cute now, imagine when he’s older. What do you think he’ll present as? Omega? Beta? I doubt Alpha. He doesn’t seem to have it. I think he’ll be an Omega. He’s too pretty to be anything else. Imagine years from now, having this pretty thing as my Omega? He’ll look so pretty belonging to me.”_

_Sergei was too distracted in Viktor to see the reaction of his friend. He was disgusted. He had an opportunity to say something but he didn’t. He was bound to regret that later on._

_Four years later, Sergei called Pyotr rather excited about something. He went over to see Viktor lying down in a well made nest on the floor. The Omega teenager was sleeping, his arms protecting his stomach. A sweet smell filled the room and Pyotr knew in that moment why the young Omega was in a nest. He looked at his lifelong friend incredulously, of all the things Sergei was capable of, the last thing he had expected was for the man to go and knock up a teenager. Sure, age of consent was lower for Omegas in Russia due to the Alphas in power wanting to claim a young one._

_“What the hell did you do?” He asked._

_Sergei rolled his eyes, “What? I sure as hell didn’t knock him up. The little slut went off and had sex with Ivan Egorov. I need you to come with me while he’s asleep.”_

_Sergei ran over the kid, Ivan. Once again, Pyotr asked, what the fuck was wrong with this man. Sergei looked positively evil when he said he didn’t want anyone to be in the way of him and his Omega. Once more, Pyotr could have said something, but he did not go against his friend. He couldn’t bring himself to go against someone he considered family._

_Once Sergei took away the baby, did he began to break Viktor. He had been doing it slowly but now he sped up. He was getting down right violent, beating the Omega until he could hardly move. Viktor had a fighting spirit and that made him glad. He wasn’t easily broken. Unfortunately, in the end, he was still broken. Pyotr saw it when Viktor would keep his head bowed, when he sat on the floor by Sergei’s feet, and when he did everything Sergei asked with a: “Yes Alpha”. The clothes Sergei had dressed him in were tight, short and rather revealing. Viktor didn’t seem like he was enjoying what he was wearing but he was in no position to say anything against him. Sergei probably had threatened him with keeping him naked if he complained._

_It took a long time for Pyotr to speak up, when he did, the miscarriages happened. When the third one happened, Pyotr was ready. He told Mila Babicheva, one of Yakov’s assistants about an Omega who needed help escaping. Mila was ready and waiting for Viktor when the night had fallen. Pyotr made sure to spike the vodka so Sergei was too drunk to pay attention to what was going on. Before he left to hide in the bushes, he made sure the doors were unlocked while Sergei showered. He followed the Omega leaving the house all the way where Mila and Georgi were waiting._

_Sergei had been pissed off, he wanted something to be done. He wanted Viktor back. Pyotr volunteered checking Hasetsu. His pretense was just in case. He knew Viktor was there, he was trying to hide that fact from Sergei. He knew if any of the other guys went there or with him, Viktor wouldn’t stand a chance. He wanted the Omega to be safe and free from all of the years of torture._

_Pyotr was shocked when he saw Viktor again. His hair was still long, but he had a dog with him, he looked so much healthier but he was also not afraid. Pyotr played his part well, already sending the message to Sergei that Viktor wasn’t here but he met someone and he was going to stay here. That was a lie. He arranged messages to be sent to Sergei for a long time to keep the charade. He was sure that once he saw Viktor, he was most likely going to die. Pyotr was fine with that, even when the dog attacked him and Viktor threatened him, he was ready. He was quite proud of how strong Viktor had gotten in a short amount of time._

_When Pyotr was captured and learned it was because of Viktor’s case worker, he was glad that Viktor had people on his side willing to fight for him. Sergei was going to have such a problem getting back his obedient little Omega now. It made him very happy._

_***_

“If you want Sergei, ask Mila Babicheva. She has red hair. She will lead you to Sergei. If that is all you need, you should just kill me now,” Pyotr said.

Pyotr had nothing else to say other than have this woman call Mila. Mila would lead them to the Alpha they wanted for sure. She hated what Sergei had done to Viktor and vowed revenge. Sara was better off asking Mila. Pyotr had done his job already, he had made sure Viktor had gotten here safely and was still alive. He couldn’t be happier for the progress the Omega had made. Sergei was never going to get his obedient little Omega back even if he got a hold of Viktor again. Just that thought made him happy. Viktor was going to be happy without Sergei and that in itself was a victory in his book.

Sara had opened her mouth to say something when she heard a gunshot ring out in the room. She reached for her gun and turned around to find her brother with his gun out, pointed at Pyotr. Emil didn’t have a chance to bring out his own gun. Not that he would anyway, if he pointed his gun at one twin, the other twin would kill him for sure. He looked over at Pyotr. The Russian’s eyes were still open, the bullet hole was perfectly in the center of his forehead. It was the perfect shot. Emil normally would complement the Italian on his shot but with how Sara was looking, he wasn’t going to say a single word,

“What the fuck was that Mickey?!” Sara exclaimed loudly, “We almost had where Sergei was!”

Michele shook his head, “Like hell we did. He wasn’t going to talk. Besides, he gave us another person we can look for. Mila Babicheva. She sounds like someone who will be more than willing to talk to us.”

The twins stared each other down for the longest time. Finally, Sara looked away and told Michele to dispose of the body while she ordered Emil to search for Mila Babicheva. Emil simply nodded and did what he was told, he sure as hell didn’t want to get on her bad side. It wasn’t that hard to find Mila. She and a Georgi Popovich were all over social media. They never spoke about their jobs but they had several pictures together and with a stern looking woman as well as a balding man in a fedora. He was curious, so he sent an email to Mila, telling her who they were and the case they were given about Viktor and if she had any idea where the Alpha Sergei was at.

It didn’t take long for Mila to respond to the email. It was almost instantly. Technically, given the time difference, she should be asleep. Yet, here she was telling them if they came to the city of Morozgrad and go to the post office and ask about a sent package to Hasetsu, she would be more than happy to lead them to Sergei. She signed it with a smiley face. Emil wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He booked three tickets, knowing the moment he relayed the information to Sara, she would want to be boarding a flight.

Luckily, it didn’t take Sara long to calm down and once she was calm, Michele was bound to be calm as well. Sure enough, Sara was calm and ready to receive the information. She grinned when he told her what Mila said and even produced the tickets for their flight. She went into her office and grabbed her go-bag and told the other two to grab theirs. They were going to Russia to meet Mila.

The flight to Russia was grueling and horrible but once they got to their shady motel, they felt more relaxed. Sara was good at using a smile to intimidate people, it also helped that she had a gun and two intimidating men next to her. Emil had grown up in the slums of the Czech Republic; dealing with shady Russian motels reminded him of home. The twins grew up in a violent part of Southern Italy. They were more than ready for places like this.

Finding Mila was probably one of the easiest people to find. Sara and her boys had rested the day before going to look for the woman. When they arrived to the post office and asked about a shipment to Hasetsu, they were suddenly face to face with Mila Babicheva in the flesh. She was a very beautiful woman and Sara made sure to tell her. Mila told her co-worker that she was going on a break and left with the three of them to a park.

“This is where Georgi and I found Viktor when we got here. We received an anonymous tip about being here and here we were,” Mila said before turning to Sara, “I’m glad you’re doing something about him. He’s a menace. He was horrible before, during, and after Viktor. You’ll be doing every Omega here a favor by getting rid of him. Just do me one thing, will you?”

Sara nodded. “Anything for you, bella.”

“Let me make him sterile,” Mila said calmly.

For the first time in a very long time, Emil and Michele were afraid of Sara and now of Mila. The way they smiled and giggled about making Sergei sterile, that was bound to be a fate worse than death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! That was intense, wasn't it? I'll have to say it was hard for me to get this chapter written, I had wanted to go many different ways with it but in the end, I settled with this. Some of you are probably surprised with how I went with that but I figured there had to be someone in the background making sure everything worked out in favor of Viktor escaping. 
> 
> Here is the sneak peek of the next chapter:  
> 'They spun around together, Yuuri keeping his grip on Viktor’s waist and lifting him up. It made the Russian feel virtually weightless. He leaned down to let their foreheads touch, their lips close enough for them to ghosting. Viktor wanted to close the gap and kiss Yuuri with everything he had. He didn’t go through with it, as much as he wanted to. Eventually, Yuuri set him down, his hand returning to its perch on Viktor’s waist. Viktor found himself leaning into the touch. He wanted to be kissed up and down. He leaned into Yuuri’s neck and took in the little scent that was let out. He smiled and kissed, lightly nipping the gland, temporarily lost in desire.'
> 
> I hope you all like that one. Consider that my gift to you. See you all Thursday!


	20. Viktor's Birthday 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the moment we've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IT'S CHAPTER 20!!!
> 
> I didn't think I was ever going to make it this far but here we are! I want to thank all of you for your kind comments and helping me stay encouraged to finish all of this work. This is all for you. I love you all so much. 
> 
> Sadly, the next update is going to be next Thursday. I'm sorry for that. My health is getting better but I am going to take it a little easy and play catch up on the chapters because I've fallen behind on writing chapters. I like to write at least two chapters ahead so that's what I'm going to do this weekend and early next week. So sorry for the inconvenience but it's for my sanity and so I don't feel rushed to finish a chapter. Because I hate when chapters feel rushed, I hope you understand. 
> 
> Edit: Okay, make it another week. My cousin passed away and I need some time. Sorry guys. :(
> 
> Anyway! On with the fic!

When Viktor woke up, he was not expecting to feel his ear being pulled yet here he was and Yuri was snickering away about it. Hearing his son snicker, made him laugh as well. He pulled the boy close and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead. He had tried to do that since Yuri got there, but this was the first time Yuri let him do this. He couldn’t help but smile and feel great about his son being so affectionate with him. Viktor was allowed to snuggle Yuri more before he pulled away and gave him 29 sunflowers. It was a Russian tradition for the ear pulling and odd number of flowers given on someone’s birthday.

“Happy Birthday,” Yuri said as he snuggled.

Viktor couldn’t help but smile back. “Thank you Yura.”

“What did your mother do for your birthday?” Yuri asked.

Viktor replied with: “Mother used to make me a special breakfast and later on we would have cake. It was always very simple.”

Viktor’s family was lower middle class, they didn’t have enough money to splurge on but they had money for all of the things they needed. His mother tried very hard to make his birthday special every year. She made him his favorite cake (marble) every year. It looked homemade but he liked it. His first birthday without her, Viktor cried. He was sixteen and all alone with a small child and an Alpha who wasn’t what he thought he was. Sergei simply hugged him and wished him a good day and that was it. Once Yura was gone, his birthdays were celebrated but not in the way he wished they would have been. He shivered as he wished back those horrible thoughts about his birthday. He dreaded it every year after Yura was taken from him.

This was the first time in such a long time that Viktor was excited for a birthday. He didn’t know what else was in store for him but in this moment, he was excited. He couldn’t wait to see what kind of day was going to unfold. For now, he was going to enjoy the time he was spending with his Yura. His smile never left his face; He was having too much fun lying down with his son. After a long time, Viktor had gotten what he wanted. He had Yuri with him and as happy as that was, something felt like it was missing. Makkachin wasn’t in the room but he figured the dog escaped to Yuuri or to the others. He didn’t mind, lying down and having a lazy day was something he planned on enjoying.

Laughter pulled him from his thoughts. Yura and him sat up to hear Phichit giggling and Makkachin barking while Yuuri was trying to hush him. Viktor crept to the door and opened it widely to reveal Yuuri trying to sneak a pair of leather thigh-high boots into his room. Yura made a gagging noise at the sight of Yuuri with the boots. Yuuri flushed and Phichit laughed even harder now that Viktor had caught them. Makkachin ran to Viktor, jumped on him and gave him kisses. Viktor snuggled into the loving dog’s fur. Yuuri must have thrown in the boots into his room because once Viktor looked up from giving his dog love, the boots were gone.

Yuuri stammered out, “Viktor! I thought you were still asleep. Happy Birthday.”

“Happy Birthday!” Phichit exclaimed, giving Viktor a hug.

Viktor laughed as he hugged back, “Thank you Yuuri, Phichit, and you too Makka!”

Viktor knelt down and let himself get assaulted by the dog again. Yura excused himself to go ‘throw up from all the joy’ while Phichit snuck away back to where everyone else was. All Viktor knew was when he looked back up, he was alone with Yuuri again. It was the best birthday present that Phichit and his little Yura could have given him. He looked up at Yuuri before standing up and giving him a hug, to which Yuuri returned with much gusto.

“Did you rest well?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor nodded. “Yes I did. Thank you. So what’s the plan today?”

“First, breakfast; then, you open all of your presents. After that, we get ready and I take you out all day and we have dinner before I take you to a party the other’s put together for you,” Yuuri replied.

Viktor pulled away and looked down at the floor. “You didn’t have to get me anything. You didn’t even have to throw me a party. This is too much Yuuri.”

“It really isn’t. You deserve this and more for your birthday. Do you want to get dressed now or do you want to go eat breakfast in your pajamas?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor changed into some comfortable clothes and tied his hair into a loose braid before going with Yuuri to the dining room. Once he got there, everyone was there waiting and smiling at him, wishing him a happy birthday. Viktor could feel the tears pooling in his eyes. This was too much. He didn’t deserve to have such a nice party like this, his mind told him. His mind also told him he was going to have to pay them all back for their kindness. Viktor had to remind himself that Yuuri and everybody were being nice without expecting anything in return. He couldn’t believe it, but he wanted to.

Breakfast was a grand affair, Mama Katsuki pulled out all of the stops to make the best breakfast in the morning. She made scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, French toast, and cinnamon rolls since Viktor had such a sweet tooth and loved to indulge when she made these things for breakfast. There was also the traditional breakfast for Yuuri. Viktor got a little bit of everything, wanting to make sure he ate enough to not b hungry during lunch. He wanted to enjoy the dinner he was going to have with Yuuri. They sat next to each other again, their elbows ghosting one another.

“Did you sleep well, Viktor?” Hiroko asked.

Viktor nodded. “I did thank you. Thank you for this delicious breakfast. You’ve out done yourself again, Mrs. Katsuki.”

“Oh there’s no need to be so formal with me. You can call me Hiroko or Mom, whichever one works for you. You’re practically family after all!” She said with a smile.

Viktor smiled back and thanked her again. He didn’t understand why Yuuri’s family was acting so differently with him. They had been acting in such a way ever since Phichit became his mentor. Mr. Katsuki had began to act more casually around him while Miss Katsuki was also showing a more gentle side. It was so strange to experience. Not that he was an ingrate, he was very grateful for the pleasing but he was also scared for what was to come. Why were they acting so casual around him? Had he done something wrong? Yuuri seemed to notice but when he did, he would blush and get awkward. It seemed like everyone around him was acting strangely with him. Did they know something he didn’t?

After breakfast, Viktor was led to the sitting room where there seemed to be a pile of presents waiting for him. Upon further inspection, he was given two gifts from each person; one for Christmas and one for his birthday. His hands shook and the tears fell freely. Why did they need to give him so much when there was nothing of value that he could give them back?

Gifts like this weren’t so wonderful with Sergei. Usually he was given a very kinky toy that was going to be used on him later on that night. He shivered at the thought of that happening again and really didn’t want it. He tried not to think about it.

Really, who was he kidding? He couldn’t get with Yuuri even if he wanted too. He was too messed up for someone so pure and amazing. Yuuri hadn’t even had sex before. What kind of Alpha wants a used up Omega? Perhaps he was getting too lost in his head, Viktor snapped out of it when he felt a tug on his arm and was lead to a smaller pile of presents.

“Open mine first,” Yura said.

Viktor glanced at the child and nodded. He knelt down and opened the first present he saw. He could assume the small pile was from Yuri and Otabek, he made a note to thank the teenager and his son later on. He was surely spoiled by his son as he got rather lavish things like room decor, clothes, shoes, accessories, and a photo album of Yuri growing up. He hugged Yuri and told him he loved it while Yuri was grumbling that he didn’t care.

Leo and Guang-Hong got him notebooks, pens, pencils, folders and a backpack to put it all in. Phichit got him some more school suppies as well as more clothes. Chris had gotten Viktor several volumes of books including a book of Russian fairy tales, all in Russian. Viktor thanked the four before moving onto Yuuri’s gift. Yuuri had given him more books and Yuuri’s family gifted him a bookshelf. There was one more gift and it was from Makkachin.

Viktor smiled and kissed the dog. “I didn’t know you got me something.”

“Why wouldn’t Makka want to get you something?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor nodded. “Right.”

Makkachin pulled out all of the stops considering the dog had gotten clothes as well but these matched a pair of magenta lace up Manolo Blahniks. Viktor gasped as he looked at the shoes, they were breath taking and his size. He almost didn’t want to wear them just so they could look beautiful forever. Viktor read the note ‘Makkachin’ had written him, telling him the clothes and shoes had to be worn today.

He thanked the dog again and began taking things to his room. Once he was done, he threw himself on the bed and stayed as sprawled. He didn’t know what to make of everything. The gifts were amazing but he also felt rather undeserving of them as well. Viktor didn’t want to think about those things. He wanted to say he did deserve something. He couldn’t believe he had gotten the shoes he had wanted. They were even in such a bright color like magenta. It was simply breathtaking and he was excited to put on the clothes he was given by Makkachin.

Viktor looked over at the dog, “Did you really buy me those clothes? What money do you have that I can’t seem to find where you hide it.”

Makkachin barked back which made Viktor laugh. He sat up and got dressed into the clothes, leaving the shoes off. He learned by now that the shoes are left off at the door. He left his room and knocked before he entered Yuuri’s. Yuuri had just finished putting on his undershirt before putting on his own button up. Viktor plopped down on Yuuri’s bed and took in the younger Alpha’s scent. Not that he could get much from the sheets considering Yuuri was on suppressants.

“I like your hair like that,” Yuuri said as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

Viktor ran his hands through his hair. “Thank you. I decided to leave it loose since I’ve been tying it back most of the time.”

They left the inn a little later than expected. Yuri nagged Viktor to put on some of the cologne he had gotten him. Though they were still making good time according to Yuuri, so Viktor wasn’t going to question what was going on. It had just finished snowing when they reached the skating rink. Yuuri had rented out the rink at a discounted price for two hours. Viktor ran to the ice once he got his skates on and glided on the ice with ease and grace. He glanced over at Yuuri who was working on getting some music on the speakers.

Once the Alpha was successful, he got on the ice and went towards the Omega. They skated together to waltz and spiced things up with salsa and tangos. Viktor could feel Yuuri’s gentle but firm grip on his waist as he leaned closer and looked into Yuuri’s beautiful brown eyes. The Alpha wore his heart on his sleeve and didn’t seem to mind that Viktor was getting lost in his eyes. In fact, he had told the Omega to keep his eyes locked on his while they danced. It was a sexy dance and Viktor couldn’t help but want their ice dance to last way longer than two hours.

They spun around together, Yuuri keeping his grip on Viktor’s waist and lifting him up. It made the Russian feel virtually weightless. He leaned down to let their foreheads touch, their lips close enough for them to ghosting. Viktor wanted to close the gap and kiss Yuuri with everything he had. He didn’t go through with it, as much as he wanted to. Eventually, Yuuri set him down, his hand returning to its perch on Viktor’s waist. Viktor found himself leaning into the touch. He wanted to be kissed up and down. He leaned into Yuuri’s neck and took in the little scent that was let out. He smiled and kissed, lightly nipping the gland, temporarily lost in desire.

“V-Viktor,” Yuuri stammered.

That voice brought Viktor back from wherever he was. He flushed and pulled away from Yuuri, hiding his face behind his hands out of sheer embarrassment. How could he let himself lose himself that much to do something like that to Yuuri in public? Sure, they were alone at the skating rink but what if they weren’t? There goes Viktor being an idiot and not thinking about anything else but pleasure. Sergei was right about him. He wanted nothing more than to pleasure someone all day. What was Yuuri going to think about him now? Surely he isn’t going to want someone who can’t control themselves in public.

Viktor repeated though his hands were muffling him, “I’m so sorry Yuuri. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I think the music was getting to us both. It wasn’t that I didn’t like what you were doing, I just don’t think it would be good for you if you began being so affectionate in public. Technically we’re not together so…” Yuuri replied softly.

Viktor put his hands down and peered up at the Alpha, “You’re not angry at me?”

“I could never be angry with you, Viktor,” Yuuri said.

There was something about the Alpha saying his name that made him want to melt. Viktor didn’t understand what was up with Yuuri saying his name that made him feel so good. Maybe it was the accent? Either way, it wasn’t like he could figure it out. Briefly he imagined what it would be like if in a moment of passion what it would be like to hear Yuuri saying his name.

Viktor excused himself to skate around focus on his thoughts. He really shouldn’t be thinking about Yuuri in a sexual way. He wanted to, still he shouldn’t. He had to know exactly how Yuuri felt with him before he began to let his mind wonder onto the fun things. It had been months since Viktor had even wanted to think about sex. He had one really good time with an Alpha and a crap ton of memories and scars of the bad times with an Alpha. He wasn’t sure what he would get when it came to being intimate with Yuuri. Of course, he had hopes and fantasies about it. He wasn’t going to say any of those out loud. If he did, Phichit would probably be far too happy with the development.

They skated until their two hours were up and it was time for them to go do something else. Yuuri took them to go see the Christmas lights that were set up in the town square. There was some fresh snow on the ground. Viktor looked over at Yuuri with a devious grin before an epic snowball fight began. Children joined in, taking their respective sides and helping build their forts. It was one glorious battle but in the end there could only be one winner and that was Viktor’s team. Yuuri teased him by telling the Omega that somehow he and the children on his side had cheated. Viktor had scoffed, replying that they fought the battle fair and square, while citing his experiences with snowball fights in Russia. In the end, Yuuri relented.

They walked around more, drinking hot chocolate, noticing the emptiness of town while people were indoors with their families. Viktor was comforted by the sight. It reminded him of his sleepy childhood town. He held onto Yuuri’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, not minding the squeeze he got in return. He shared a smile with Yuuri who was more than happy to share one back with him. They shared childhood memories with one another. It made him smile to talk about his family and the silly things he used to do as a child. It was also great to learn about Yuuri as a small child. Yuuri claimed he was a chubby child but Viktor though that was utterly adorable. The Alpha was still utterly adorable.

“You miss your family,” Yuuri stated.

Viktor found himself nodding, “Since the day I left my house, I miss them. They weren’t perfect but they were my parents and I love them. Hopefully they moved on and had more children. I don’t want them to be hooked on me. Especially because I might never see them again, it makes me sad but I understand.”

“You’ll see them again. I promise you that, one of these days, you’ll see them again, I promise,” Yuuri declared.

The sheer determination in his voice was more than enough to give the Omega pause, “Yuuri…”

Viktor didn’t know what to say after that. His mind had too many questions that he already knew the answers too. He knew why Yuuri did things for him but it still confused him as to why. He wasn’t special in his mind. He was just Viktor. There really wasn’t much he could offer, he loved ice skating and he was super good at it and still was. There was too much up in the air. Sure, he was going back to school but he still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

The restaurant had a few customers when they got there. They were led to a more private area of the restaurant where Yuuri took the opportunity to order some champagne. Viktor had no idea that Yuuri was going to shower him with this much and even order him champagne. When they got their glasses, there were strawberries at the bottom of the glass. Viktor couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the menu; it was amazing to see what they were offering. He was confused on what to order, first of all, there were no prices and second, everything sounded so good. He settled for something easy but made sure he ordered with confidence. The last thing he wanted was for the waiter to think he was as flustered as he was. They clinked their glasses and made a toast to Viktor’s birthday.

They once again shared small talk over an appetizer. They laughed and kept talking when Viktor couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He decided it was going to be now. He took out the letter from his pocket and cleared his throat; they had some time before their food got there, so it was perfectly fine for him to do this. He had to do this now or he would never get to do this. Once he was sure he had Yuuri’s attention, he masked his nervousness for determination and looked seriously at the Alpha.

Viktor said: “There is something I need to tell you but whenever I’m with you, I can’t seem to form the words I want to say. But it’s important I tell you this now. So please, will you read this letter now?”

He held out the letter with shaky hands and took a deep breath to steady himself. Mostly he was waiting for Yuuri’s reaction. Currently he was stunted as he didn’t make even the smallest noise. It got the Omega worried. He wanted to be accepted and love returned to him but then, there was always the risk that he was going to want someone else as well. He tried his best to keep calm as Yuuri reached into his own pocket. Nothing prepared him for Yuuri pulling out a letter of his own.

“I wrote you a letter of things I wanted to tell you as well. If you want, we can exchange letters and read them right now,” Yuuri offered.

Viktor nodded. “I’d like that.”

They both exchanged letters and Viktor looked over Yuuri’s letter. He was surprised to see what was written to him.

 

_Dear Viktor,_

_From the moment I started talking to you through the door, I knew there was something different about you. Then once I got to know you, I could see you for who you were. I saw you grow from someone afraid to look at me in the eye to someone who is much more confident in themselves. It was your passion that drew me to you. You have an amazing personality and the kindest heart I have ever seen. You love Yuri and when you got him back, I saw how much that love has grown in the short time of you both getting to know one another again. I’m so happy I had the honor of helping you get in contact with one another._

_I have been thinking about you a lot Viktor. I think I know what I am feeling about you and I know how to express it to you. I’ve been holding back because it was against my work policy. Since I am no longer your case worker, I would like to admit the feelings I’ve had for a very long time._

_At first I was terrified because I didn’t think you would ever accept an Alpha like me. But I’ve learned that you don’t need another Alpha. You need someone who will understand you and be more than ready to be your rock when you need more stability. I believe that I can be that rock for you when you need it and be that person you can trust and lean on when things get too stressful._

_Viktor, I love you and it wasn’t too recent that I came to terms with what I was feeling about you. I would be honored if you gave me the opportunity for me to court you._

_Please let me know your answer as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Yuuri._

Tears were falling from Viktor’s eyes as he looked up at Yuuri who was still reading his letter. He waited for Yuuri to finish before giving him his answer.

“Yes, Yuuri. I want you to court me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my Beta cry. Did you cry? I wanted to pull out all of the stops for this one because I am giving you a week long wait. I wanted you to have an answer right away. I think I owe you that much. Thank you so much for sticking with me. 
> 
> Here is the sneak peek of next weeks chapter:  
> 'That was the last thing Yuuri had been expecting to read. He felt the tears well up in his eyes as he thought about just how lucky he was to have his feelings reciprocated in such a way. Of course they would write letters to one another. Viktor was so good with his words. He looked up from his letter when he saw Viktor look up from his own while saying yes. The anxiety that had been bothering him had dissipated, leaving him to celebrate this momentous occasion.'
> 
> Tell me what you think? I love to hear from you! See you all next week!


	21. Viktor's Birthday 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the party and then some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> So sorry I've taken a while to write. I had a death in the family and then I was engaged and no longer engaged. All of which is doing miracles for my depression. (I say that very sarcastically) I'm currently not at home without nothing else to do so I decided to add the next chapter from my phone. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you for being there with me from the beginning and as you see, we have only a few more chapters left until the end. I promise I will work so hard on the final stretch as I have on the rest of this. The next chapter will probably not post until after next week. It's my birthday on Monday so we're celebrating this weekend as well as Monday. So I won't get to writing the chapter until Tuesday or Wednesday of next week. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay but I hope you all can understand. 
> 
> Anyway, on with the fic!

_Dear Yuuri,  
_

_I’m just going to tell you right now: I am in love with you and have been from the moment I heard your voice. You’re not like others I have been acquainted with, which isn’t a bad thing. It sets you apart from the rest. You actually care about me and I can feel it whenever you look at me and speak to me; also when I thank you for your kindness and brush it off as if it’s the most natural thing to do. It isn’t to most Alphas._ _  
_

_I’ve tried to see past your secondary and see you as a person, not as an Alpha, and I have to admit that it made me fall for you more. Yuuri, you have a big heart. You’re so sweet, caring, loving and kind to all you meet even when they weren’t nice to you. My son hasn’t been the best behaved yet you choose to look past it and still show your kindness to him. It makes me so happy that my Yura has someone else to aspire to be and look up to.  
_

_With writing this letter, I run the risk of not having my feelings reciprocated. I had to tell you regardless of consequence because it hurts me to be around you and not tell you how I feel. I love you with all of my soul. I would be so happy if you courted me now that you are no longer my case worker. I don’t know what that entails but, I want to know with you.  
_

_With love,  
Viktor_

That was the last thing Yuuri had been expecting to read. He felt the tears well up in his eyes as he thought about just how lucky he was to have his feelings reciprocated in such a way.

“Yes, Yuuri. I want you to court me.”

Those words meant more to him than anything else in the world. The Alpha couldn’t help but smile at him, feeling the love from Viktor. The anxiety that had been bothering him had dissipated, leaving him to celebrate this momentous occasion. Before they could do anything about their newfound love for one another, their food arrived. The pair ate with much gusto and clinked their champagne yet again.

When dinner was over and Yuuri went to pay for the bill (only to discover his parents already paid for it), they walked outside together and it was snowing yet again. Viktor leaned his head on Yuuri’s shoulder as they walked to the party the other has prepared for Viktor. To the Alpha, having the Omega around him being affectionate now that everything was out in the open was pure bliss. He wanted to run, jump, shout and tell everyone that he was in love with the man next to him and nothing was going to change that.

“Can we kiss?”

It was an innocent question the Omega had asked but it was full of meaning. A kiss was bonding, not as powerful as being bonded but it made a connection with someone. Yuuri viewed it as such, if they kissed, they were never going to turn back from what they were doing. It was going to be a promise. Remembering his own promise to his mother about keeping the PDA nonexistent for a while, he looked around to see if there were people around. There wasn’t. With a smile he pulled the Russian close to him and kissed him on the lips.

It was obvious that Viktor had way more experience with kissing than he did. It didn’t matter either way. Their kiss was simple yet Yuuri put all of the feelings he wanted to convey into that kiss. He didn’t want to pull away from their kiss; he wanted to stay there, kissing Viktor with all of his heart for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, he needed air to breathe. Slowly they pulled way, cheeks rosy from the kiss. They smiled at one another before going back in for more kisses. When they finally pulled away, Yuuri held the Omega close in his arms.

“I love you,” Yuuri said.

Viktor replied, “I love you too.”

Their embrace lingered longer than either of them had expected. It wasn’t unwelcomed, in face they let it linger, enjoying the feeling of being so close. Yuuri felt himself getting lost in Viktor’s beautiful eyes and for the first time, he wasn’t worried about what his family or others would think. He wanted to shout from the tallest peak that he was in love with Viktor and no one was going to take that away from him. He smiled at Viktor and then took his hand to go to the party.

From the moment the pair of them walked in the small party room, they could feel the liveliness of the party. Otabek was the DJ, setting up the playlist to play once he was gone back to the inn. He and Yuri had to go to go back to the inn around ten thirty so they could sleep. Yuuri’s mother didn’t want them to stay up too late.

There were several bottles of champagne and vodka, the latter which Viktor was very happy to see. Yuuri poured Viktor a glass before they went to sit down. Phichit looked ready to party; he was dressed like he was going to a nice club. His pants were hugging his waist very tightly. It made Yuuri worried. Phichit didn’t seem to care at all; he was dancing around with Christophe, who was more than ready to touch his boyfriend a little provocatively. The show made Yurio yell at his teacher to stop being gross. Guang-Hong and Leo were laughing before they went to dance, holding each other close and forgetting there was anyone else around them.

“That is so fucking gross! Mr. Giacometti is gross.” Yurio grumbled.

Viktor giggled, “Oh Yura. Come on, let’s go dancing, you and me.”

Before the young Alpha could say anything, Viktor was pulling him to the dance floor and showing him how to dance to the music. At first, Yurio fought it but then he got used to it and began to move freely and happily. He even shared a smile with his father. Yuuri thought it was cute to see Viktor and Yurio being so loving and dancing with one another. It made Yuuri think about a future with the Omega. Imagining what it would be like with Viktor with their children. He smiled and let his mind wander in that world. It was such a beautiful thing to imagine.  
“So, what are you thinking about?”  
Yuuri jumped in shock and clutched his chest. He sent Phichit a look as the young man sat down next to him and took a drink from his own flute of champagne.

Yuuri shook his head, “I’m just thinking about… stuff.”

“I hope one of those things is about the boots I got you,” Phichit said with a playful smirk.

Yuuri almost choked  on his drink and exclaimed: “Phichit!”

For Christmas as a gag gift, Phichit got Yuuri some thigh high, lace up boots. Yuuri wouldn’t be caught dead in them sober and he sure as hell didn’t want Viktor to catch him with him when he did. He was ashamed that morning but thankfully, Viktor didn’t mention it again and he was relieved. He would die if Viktor had mentioned anything about them. Yuuri tried not to think about it, while also trying not to drink too much. He tried to distract himself from Phichit and focus on Viktor. He looked so happy while he was dancing away.

It made him wonder when the last time Viktor had felt so carefree had been. Though Yuuri already had an inkling of the answer, he didn’t want to dwell on it. Today was about Viktor’s future, not the past. He needed to focus on the good things. No longer the case worker, he didn’t need to concern himself with the past unless Viktor brought it up on his own. Of course, his thoughts were taken away from him when a very slow yet sensual song came on and he was taken to the dance floor by Viktor. Yuuri did his best to ignore Phichit’s catcalls but the Omega made it rather hard to do so.

“I thought Phichit would never stop talking to you,” Viktor said playfully.

If that was the one thing Yuuri thought was cute, it was how he wanted to cling to Yuuri. It was common for Omegas who went through trauma to want to cling but Yuuri had no idea just how much an Omega would want to cling until he met Viktor. He had never experienced any Omega clinging onto him like this; then again, he had never asked to court an Omega before either.

Yuuri smiled. “He was teasing me as usual. Asking me about certain things like clothing and shoes I got for Christmas.”

Unfortunately, the courtship wasn’t going to be a normal one. With a conventional courtship, there was a lot of conversation involving Yuuri talking to the Omega’s parents in order to prove himself worthy of taking care of Viktor. The only living relative that was in contact with Viktor was Yurio. He knew the kid was mature considering he was only twelve but, he didn’t think there was much he would do to prove to himself worthy to the kid. Yurio didn’t seem to like him so much and even more so now that they were dancing with one another. Needless to say, his nerves weren’t being the friendliest with him today.

“Are you okay? You’re here but you’re not here. Do you want to talk about it?” Viktor asked with concern written all over his face.

It wasn’t a lie. Yuuri was physically there while at the same time, he wasn’t mentally there. His mind was going all over the place with the courting and the thinking about things. Yuuri didn’t like the idea of having someone worry over him. He had enough anxiety to worry for his entire family plus his mate. His brain stopped working at the thought of a mate. At the thought of Viktor as his mate sent more than chills down his spine. He pulled the Omega closer to him where their bodies were touching very sensually. He closed his eyes and took in the feel of Viktor being so close to him in such a way. It was beautiful.

Yuuri responded with: “It’s nothing. I’m thinking about our courtship, and a little further down in the future if everything works out. You, as my mate.”

He watched how Viktor flushed and stammered to come up with something to say. But it was so clear that Viktor was also thinking about having Yuuri as his mate. Viktor’s scent was clear with his true desires, he wanted Yuuri. It made the Alpha feel a sense of pride fill him up. He smiled and kept dancing with Viktor, but not before he took a drink of some alcohol.

The next morning Yuuri had two questions on his mind when he woke up.

Question one: Why did his head hurt?

Question two: Why was Yurio standing outside his door glaring him down.

He felt his bet shift but what he thought was Makkachin was Viktor. It was in this moment that Yuuri begged that they were both wearing clothes. The last thing he wanted was to do something inappropriate with Viktor before the courtship even happened. When he looked down, he sighed in relief, glad he had his underwear on as well as his…oh dear.

He had the boots on.

Why did he even get them on in the first place? He swore to himself he would never wear them.

Viktor stirred and woke up, if he had a headache, he didn’t show it. He looked a little disoriented as he glanced around the room and pulled the Alpha close to him for warmth. He placed kisses all over Yuuri which was so confusing. There was some mumbling in Russian but it was too low for the Alpha to hear it.

“Last night was amazing,” Viktor said.

Yuuri froze, “What happened last night. Did we? You know…”

“Have sex? No, we didn’t. We made out…a lot but we didn’t do that. I wish we did. Making out with you was amazing. I think you left some marks on me too…”Viktor said as he sat up, that was when he saw his son glowering in the doorway. He smiled to the boy, “Hello Yura! How did you sleep?”

Yurio said nothing; he only scoffed at them and slid the door shut on them before stomping off. Viktor sighed but still smiled. From where Yuuri was sitting, it looked as if he wasn’t going to regret making out with the Alpha who was supposed to court him. Which brought the Alpha up to something else important, how the hell was he supposed to court Viktor when his child was beyond angry? Everything just got so much more complicated than what it needed to be.  
Viktor tried to reassure him that Yurio was going to be okay. It wasn’t like they both weren’t grownups who had grown up urges. As comforting as it was, he didn’t like the fact that the child was nowhere to be found. Viktor didn’t seem to worried, having already spoken to Otabek about this, he was positive that his son was going to appear when he was ready for it. It still didn’t make it right. The last thing Yuuri had wanted was for the one person he was going to have to talk to about courting Viktor, seeing them in bed together. The kid probably took it as some kind of insult.

It took some effort but eventually, Yuuri found the young Alpha in one of the gardens they had. He didn’t say anything as he approached, knowing full well that the twelve year old was most likely not going to challenge him to an Alpha fight, and sat down next to the blond. He didn’t say anything still, he wanted to hear what Yurio was going to tell him. It was obvious that he hadn’t gotten over his anger yet. He tried to ignore Yuuri but in the end he couldn’t.

“You’re not going to use him for sex, are you?” Yurio asked.

Yuuri shook his head, “Of course not. I asked him if it was alright for me to court him. And to do so, I’m sorry for what you saw this morning. The last thing I wanted was for you to feel uncomfortable like that. Especially since you are the closest living relative in contact with him, I want to have your approval to court and possibly bond with him if it gets that far.”

“You want to court him? It doesn’t matter to you that he’s been with other people before?” The small Alpha asked.

Yuuri responded: “It doesn’t matter to me one bit. All I want is to be able to make Viktor the happiest person in the world. I want him to feel loved every single day for the rest of his life. I want to keep him safe from all of those people who hurt him. I want to the lucky Alpha who is going to be the one to do that. But I can’t do that without getting some kind of approval from you. If you don’t think I’m the right person for your father, then that’s okay. I can let him be with someone else. But if you think I am the right person, then I will do everything in my power not to let you down. I see it in your eyes and body language that you love your father very much I just want you to know that he loves you just as much, if not more.”

It was pure silence again. Yuuri was hoping that some of what he was saying had gotten through to the kid. The last thing he wanted was to be rejected. (It wasn’t going to stop him completely from trying, but if there was someone else that Yurio approved of, then of course he was going to let Viktor choose.) As much as he hated to admit it, being rejected would probably make him cry. Yuuri cursed himself for being a sensitive soul.

“If you want my approval, you’ll have to work for it and I’m not going to make it easy on you,” Yurio said finally before getting up and walking away.

It was better than nothing and Yuuri was more than ready to put the work into it. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that chapter. I had to admit it was a hard one to write for me. Trying to move the story along to the end is hard but it's worth it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for everything you've done for me and this fic! I love all of you very much.
> 
> Also, for Yurio, when I was 12 everyone in my class grade knew about sex. So that's why he's talking and asking about it.


	22. The Journey Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri goes home but is his secret still a secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> I know it's been awhile since I've posted and that is my bad. I've been super busy but I did have this written but I couldn't upload this because I got nervous. I want to thank those who are new to this fic and are reading this for the first time. You make me so happy. I also want to thank those of you who have stuck with me. You guys mean a lot to me. I want to thank you all for all of your support, it keeps me going and though it's going to be a slow finish, it's going to be okay. We got four more chapters after this (tentatively) and I kind of don't want this to end yet while I'm excited to move on to a different project. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and I love you so much! Enjoy the chapter!

Yuri had never thought he would find his birthfather to be someone he would get on with. Nor did he ever think the man would be crying while holding him on his last night there. It made the young Alpha’s heart hurt. He wanted to reassure Viktor that they were going to be talking to each other still; it wasn’t like they weren’t going to see each other again. At least, Yuri hoped they were going to see each other again. Just the thought of him not seeing Viktor sent chills down his spine. Yuri didn’t know how, but someway Viktor had wormed into the adolescent’s heart and the Omega wasn’t going to be leaving at any time. His thoughts were still focused on cheering the Omega up on their last night somehow but, Viktor was such an overly emotional person. There had to be a way…

“Okay; you can keep on crying or you can actually take me out on my final night and we, just you and me, can do something,” Yuri said.

Viktor sniffled. “You want to do something with me? We can take Makkachin for a walk.”

“Yes, we can take Makkachin for a walk. Just stop crying and get ready,” Yuri spoke while looking away.

He pretended to not notice Viktor smiling while he got ready. Yuri put on his jacket and was about to put on a scarf when he decided not to. It wasn’t like he was in Russia, so how cold was it actually going to get? He waited for Viktor outside with Makkachin, while the Omega went to tell Yuuri where they were going. Not like the Alpha needed to know and Yuuri did have his number either way in case he needed to get a hold of them. (“I just don’t want My Yuuri to think the worse has happened to us,” Viktor justified before he left.)

When Viktor came outside, Yuri greeted him with a look of annoyance before they started walking the dog. (Yuri refused to let Viktor take the leash, it was his way of getting back at his birthfather for taking too long saying goodbye to ‘ _His Yuuri’_.) The lights looked very pretty in the park as a light snow was falling on the ground. Yuri undid Makkachin’s leash to let the dog run around and do silly things, such as trying to eat snowflakes. Viktor had bought them hot chocolate while they kept an eye on the dog running around.

Yuri knew he should say something but he was caught up in emotions. The words were stuck in his throat and it was pissing him off. He wanted to tell Viktor just how much fun he had here with him. How getting to know the Omega was something he was going to take with him. How much he wanted to convey these feelings on the ice when he skated. Just how happy he was to have him in his life.

That was not what came out of his mouth. What he said was much, much smaller than what he was thinking. Still, it’s the small things that tend to mean the most. He turned to face Viktor; he wanted to make sure the man saw him when he said:

“I love you, Papa.”

Viktor stopped what he was doing and stared at him. His blue eyes were wide, possibly not expecting that from the small boy. In a flash, Viktor pulled him into a hug and held him close. The scent being released reminded Yuri of warm summer days in a sunflower field. It was the most comforting scent he had ever been exposed to. Within the scent, he could feel the love Viktor had for him and he was floored by it. How could Viktor love him so willingly and easily? It wasn’t like he was the easiest person to love. Sometimes, he felt like the only person who understood him was his Grandpa Kolya. But this was different. Not only was he understood but also accepted for all that was.

Viktor spoke softly: “I love you too, Yura. I’ve loved you for the longest time, from when you were growing inside of me. Ever since I found out that you were there, I loved you. Then when you were born- I knew in that moment I would do anything for you to make you happy and keep you safe. You were perfect and wonderful and guess what? You’ve only gotten better. I love you with all of my heart, when you were gone; I only thought of you and wished you happiness. Now that I see you, I’m glad that it all worked out. You’re so smart, amazing and still perfect as the day you were born. You have no idea how much I love you.”

Yuri was surprised. Did he inherit his ‘not being able to express himself’ from Ivan? Or was this the result of being alone for so long? He could never be sure. What he was sure about was that he was loved and accepted by his blood family. It meant the world to him.

Makkachin joined in on the hug not soon after and they headed back to the inn. That evening, Viktor held Yuri close, releasing his scent which made the young one drowsy. Yuri couldn’t keep his eyes open and soon fell asleep to the sound of Viktor’s purring.

Unfortunately he had to wake up early in the morning if he wanted to catch the flight out. Yuri was not a morning person; he was given a big breakfast which gave him some energy but also made him sleepy. Chris was going to escort him and Otabek to the airport but wasn’t going to leave with them. Although, by some chance, another teacher had been visiting family in a close by city and would be with them on the flight back until the layover where they would all go their separate ways. Yuri had to get back to Russia to celebrate with his parents. Otabek was going home to spend the rest of their break with his family. (The teacher was going back to Switzerland, but no one really cared about that one.)

Viktor was crying as he watched Yuri get in the car and left with Otabek, Chris and Yuuri. Since they were with Yuuri, leaving Hasetsu was much easier than when they entered. Yuuri explained they were escorting the minors to the airport and they would be back within the day. Also, it helped that Yuuri had a car and they didn’t have to worry about taking the subway. The ride was smooth; Yuri leaned on Otabek for comfort as they drove on. When they made it to the airport, they said their goodbyes to the adults.

“If you do anything to hurt my Papa, I swear to all things holy, I will come and rain hell on you,” Yuri told Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled back. “Of course, text me when you get back or else Viktor is going to worry about you.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Yuri replied before getting his bags and heading into the airport to check in with everything.

It didn’t take long for them to get in the waiting room and find their teacher. She was a Beta and one of Otabek’s favorite teachers. Yuri didn’t really care about her much but since Otabek liked her, then he had no choice but to like her too. The pair got on the plane and sat next to each other again. They decided to use the final moments of them seeing each other to talk about what happened when they were there. Apparently, Otabek had a way different experience since he hung out mostly with Phichit and Guang-Hong. He liked being around the two Omegas, especially Guang-Hong since they were close to the same age. Some of the stories of the shenanigans the three Omegas got into was hilarious.

Yuri was laughing while trying to keep his noise level down. Not that he cared about disturbing the others on the plane; he didn’t want the flight attendant telling him he was too loud or something like that. Plus, that flight attendant looked like they wanted to be to be anywhere but there. Yuri had to admit that he felt the same way. What he wouldn’t give to be back home. But where was that exactly? It seemed like he had lots of homes. Home was school for most of the year, then with Grandpa Kolya, then his parents and now Viktor? No. Viktor’s home was only temporary but still, it was the only place where Yuri felt more like himself than anywhere else.

“Beka, can a person be considered home?”Yuri asked.

He watched his teenage friend’s mind think about what was said. Could a person be considered a home? It was a new but strange concept. Logically, no, a person could not be a home. Mentally, could it be? Maybe this was one of those questions he was better off asking his Grandpa Kolya instead of Otabek. Not that he had any doubts that Otabek had an idea of the answer, it was more philosophical and maybe someone who has lived a longer life than both of them had could better answer the question.

Beka replied with: “I don’t see why not. If you’re comfortable, then it doesn’t matter if home is a place or a person. There are people in my life I consider being home.”

That was a surprisingly great answer. Why did he ever doubt Otabek in the first place? He was the smartest person he knew! Surely, he should have remembered that by now.

Before Yuri knew it, he was boarding his connecting flight to Russia. That flight took forever to get to Russia. He had even fallen asleep on the flight back and only woke up once it was time to land. Once he landed, he texted Yuuri to tell Viktor that he made it back to Russia and he would text him when he got home. Quickly, before he was picked up, he got a message back from Viktor telling him he was happy he was home and to stay safe.

There was something different when his Grandpa picked him up from the airport. The man was still as kind and wonderful as always but in his eyes, he looked worried and sad. He didn’t understand until he had gotten home and went to his room. His parents were in there, looking at all of his things. That was when he knew something had happened. They normally let him have his space. The serious look on his mother’s face told him that he was in deep. There was only one thing that could get them like this.

 

They knew.

 

“Do you want to tell us about your trip to Japan?” his father asked.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! They knew! They knew he went to see Viktor. How did they find out? He turned around to see his Grandpa shuffle in behind him. That’s how they knew! Grandpa Kolya must have told them about it. He looked at his Grandpa with betrayal written all over his face. The last thing he was expecting was for his parents to find out. He would have texted Yuuri to tell him but he didn’t dare reach for his phone. He didn’t want to get any of them involved, especially Viktor. Viktor was probably waiting for a reply, a reply he wasn’t going to get anytime soon now.

Yuri had two options here. He could lie through his teeth or he could be honest about it. He wanted to lie, maybe if he came up with something very convincing, he could get away with this. But would that be what Viktor would have wanted? He knew the answer would have been no. He didn’t want to let Viktor down.

He said: “I went to go see my birthfather that is staying at the sanctuary city in Japan.”

He could hear his mother gasp and his grandfather sigh. At least he was telling the truth. It wasn’t like he was going to lie to them as much as he wanted to. Viktor didn’t want him to have to lie and he wasn’t going to let the one person who was proud of him for practically breathing, down. Instead of looking guilty and sad about it, he decided to keep his head held high and be confident. It was the only thing he could think about doing. He didn’t want to let Viktor down. Not after everything he had done for him, everything he had sacrificed. Now that he knew the truth, he had been happy to call Viktor his Papa.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” his father asked him. 

What did he have to say? Well, he had a lot he wanted to say but wanting to say something and actually saying it were two different things. This was the one opportunity that Yuri had to help them change their mindset about his birthfather and he didn’t want to mess it up. He might have fucked up on a lot of things or lied about things but he owed this much to Viktor. Still, he had to be poised. Yuri had to be a Plisetksky, not a Nikiforov or whatever the fuck Ivan’s last name was.

Yuri said: “I don’t regret my choice in meeting him. He wasn’t what I had grown up to believe he was by you and Mother. You both can’t comprehend the hardships he has been through. I learned all about him, you can’t make up that kind of heartbreak. Yeah, he was pregnant as a teen, it happens. But his mate was killed and there he was kidnapped and forced to be in a horrible relationship for years. I was taken away from him when he wanted me. We both understand now, it was probably the best that I was taken from him. I didn’t have to grow up and learn that it was okay to beat an Omega. Regardless what you think, Viktor is an amazing person and he loves me. I understand now why I need sunflowers to calm down, because he smells like sunflowers. However, just because I saw him, doesn’t mean that I love you any less. I love you both because you are my parents, you raised me. Viktor is my birthfather, yes, but you are my parents. I have a father and a mother and now I also have a Papa. You three want the same thing for me. You all want me to succeed and you give me the support I need. All I ask is that you give Viktor a chance like you have given me.”

If anyone wanted to say anything about what was said, they didn’t. Instead his parents walked out of his room. Grandpa Kolya stayed and walked into the room and hugged his grandson.

“I’m so proud of you,” the older man said.

Yuri didn’t say anything but his phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked down and read the message that was waiting for him.

_‘My Yura! Makkachin, Yuuri and I miss you so much! Good luck at school and once you get back we’ll be able to talk more. I love you with all of my heart ~ Viktor’_

He chose not to respond to the text. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to; a part of him wasn’t sure what to say to the message. Especially after the conversation with his parents, he wasn’t sure what he should be doing or not doing. Nikolai on the other hand smiled at the message and kept his grip on his grandson light. He was like a kitten that didn’t want to be overwhelmed.

“Well, it looks like your birthfather is very glad you’re home. What else did you learn from him?” he asked.

Yuri didn’t know what to say at first but once he got started he couldn’t stop talking about Viktor. From his laugh to his heart-shaped smile he wore. He shared some details about his Alpha father Ivan and how he shared his looks with that father and a lot of his personality. It made him happy to know he had something to share with him but it also made him sad for not knowing who he was as well as not having much in common with Viktor. 

Upon hearing that, Grandpa Kolya could only chuckle, the older man was positive his grandson shared things with Viktor as well. It was just going to take awhile for them to come out. Yuri was strong exactly like Viktor is. From what Yuri told him, Nikolai was certain he took after his birthfather more than he could see. It was going to take awhile for it to show but once it did, everyone was going to see just who he took after the most.

Yuri cleared his throat. “Do you think Father and Mother are going to be okay?”

“I’m sure they will be. Just give them time. Before school begins again, you’ll see just how willing they are to go with this new information. I think they might have thought you didn’t love them or you were going to leave them once you found him. But with what you said, I think you proved them wrong,” he responded.

Yuri really hoped so. He went to bed that night, staring at the stars, hoping for the day when he could introduce Viktor to his parents and they all have a great time bonding over being Russian and loving him. It might have been a little selfish but it could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you all liked this chapter. It took time to get it just right. I know that Yuri's voice sounds older for his age. But considering the fact he's been alone most of the time, I thought it was fitting. I Probably could have hadded curse words but I felt like Yuri wouldn't speak like that to his parents. Viktor, yes because hes completely comfortable. I wanted to show a parallel. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll post chapter 23 but I will soon. See you then!


	23. From Russia With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what Sara and Mila are up to in Russia and the new task that Yuuri has asked of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update already!
> 
> Can you believe I wrote this out yesterday? Probably so with all of the mistakes that's on there. With Tropical Storm (possible Hurricane) Harvey knocking at the cost where I live. I wanted to get this out there for you guys just in case if the winds are stronger than predicted and I'm out of electricity. I am going to be working on a chapter today as well but I don't know when you'll get that one. If I don't lose electricity, then I'm positive the next chapter will be given next week. And then after that we will have two chapters left. Can you believe we're almost done? I can't. I'm going to miss working on this story. 
> 
> Anyway, don't think about that and enjoy the chapter.

Mila Babicheva was glad for one thing: there was one less abusive Alpha in Russia.

She and Sara Crispino had taken good care of him. While Sara was on the phone telling the Japanese case worker that Sergei was no longer going to be a bother, Mila went back to her home she shared with Georgi and Yakov. The old man hadn’t been too happy about what took place but his ‘lady friend’ Lila was on her side so Yakov didn’t argue against the woman. Instead he grumbled and got on the phone with some old friend of his named Nikolai Plisetsky. She briefly wondered if he was one of the rich Plisetskys but thought otherwise, Yakov didn’t know any rich people.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, picking up and looking over the message, she was happy that Sara had messaged her. She was going to do one more thing for Viktor and it had to be perfect. She fixed her hair, preferring to keep her hair loose to hide her undercut. Where she was going, the old school town wouldn’t appreciate her hair. Usually, Mila didn’t care but, this time she was going to be representing something bigger than herself with Sara. She didn’t even bother to tell Yakov she was leaving again, she usually didn’t anyway. Maybe she would get lucky and find an Omega or Beta she could help.

Sara looked stunning with her hair tied back with a scarf on. Mila was surprised that the Italian had managed to not look as freezing as her brother had the day before. Surprisingly, Sara was alone which seemed like it didn’t happen often. If Mila had to guess, she figured Sergei had something to do with it. She smiled as she greeted the beautiful Italian woman, not bothering to ask her about her brother. If she needed to know, she would have been told.

They traveled in silence together, finding the bus they were supposed to get on and sitting near the end. It was going to be a long ride anyway. Words weren’t needed; they simply held each other’s hands, which was odd since Beta women seldom held each others’ hands in public. Luckily, no one seemed to care enough to assume they were two Beta women rather than one of them being an Alpha woman. Of course, the hand holding stopped when they reached their destination. Small towns such as Morozgrad were always very wary of strangers. But they had a job to do and they had to go do it. Sara was going to need help translating since she wasn’t fluent in Russian and these people were going to be asking questions for sure.

“I usually don’t do anything like this but Yuuri is a very nice person and I couldn’t tell him no. It’s not like I wasn’t going to have the time anyway,” Sara explained.

Mila nodded as they walked, following the GPS on her phone. How Sara had managed to get the address was beyond her. As far as she was concerned, Sara was some sort of genius. Yakov could use someone with skills like hers; same with her brother and the Czech guy Emil. They were on the same side; they wanted justice for those who were oppressed and abused. Sara just seemed to take a darker route and after having a taste, Mila really liked it.

_“You have reached your destination on your right.”_

Well it was going to be now or never. The two ladies took in a deep breath as they climbed the stairs to the porch. Everything was trimmed and perfect. They both saw a car in the car port so they knew someone was bound to be home for sure. Sara knocked on the door and waited, they could hear hushed voiced and shuffling, Mila translating everything she heard for Sara. Russians were not known for being quiet and Mila was sure that Sara thought the couple was yelling at each other. They weren’t, it was their indoor voice. Sara looked like she wanted to giggle but she kept her composure, Mila was impressed, knowing she sure as hell would have laughed if she wasn’t used to it.

The door opened to reveal a platinum blonde woman. She was lovely and most likely didn’t look her age. Her hair was perfect, not a hair out of place, the exact same with their clothes. Sara cleared her throat and gave the woman a smile- something the woman didn’t return. Looking at her better, Mila could see slight frown lines as if this woman hadn’t smiled in years. It was sad but understandable considering the situation.

“Vera Nikiforovna?” Mila asked and when she got a nod she said, “I’m Mila and this is Sara. We have some information on your son, Viktor.”

The woman’s eyes went wide as she placed a hand over her heart. It was obvious that she wanted to ask something but her voice couldn’t find it’s way out of her. It broke Mila’s heart slightly, she wondered if this was how some of the parents to their other victims would have acted. Tears fell from Vera’s eyes; obviously Viktor received his hair and eye color from his mother. Vera ushered them in, speaking rapidly to her husband who was sitting at the table reading a news paper. The moment she said Viktor, the man shot up and stared at them. Sara had no idea what was going on, but Mila knew they were excited.

They were sat in the living room with Mr. Nikiforov while Vera went to go make tea for all of them. Glancing around, Mila saw the pictures of their only child, practically growing up and looking so happy. Viktor hadn’t mentioned anything about his family life before Sergei, so Mila could only assume he was a happy child. He was obviously loved. On the mantle, was one picture in particular that caught Mila’s eye, it was of Viktor and a blonde boy smiling brightly at the camera. Mila and Sara had the same thought enter their head, that boy in the picture was probably Ivan.

“What happened to Viktor?” Vera asked as she brought the tray for the tea into the living room.

The parents glanced at the woman hoping for the best but expecting the worst. Mila knew she was going to be the one to talk to them. She knew the whole story anyway but the main thing was that she was going to have to tell them about the bad parts. She wanted to but didn’t want to put this mother through this. She didn’t care much for Viktor’s father he was the one who kicked him out in the first place. If it wasn’t for that, they would have had their son and Viktor would have had such a completely different life. She didn’t know if that would have been a good thing or not. From what Sara told her about this Yuuri guy, Viktor was in perfectly good hands.

Mila responded to her, “Viktor is okay now, he’s safe. Several months back, he escaped his kidnapper who kept him for thirteen years and went to the sanctuary city in Japan. He’s in great hands.”

“What about the baby?” Vera asked, “Where is my grandchild?”

Sara spoke this time with Mila translating what she said: “He’s fine. He’s in Russia and was adopted by some good people. He was given up when he was a year old. I don’t know why he was given up specifically but considering the situation, it wasn’t a bad thing.”

Vera and her husband nodded. Relief was written all over their faces, knowing their son was alive was more than enough for them. Vera cried, fat tears rolling down her cheeks, she kept mumbling how thankful she was for the both of them to tell her this news. It was clear that she has missed her son dearly. Mr. Nikiforov on the other hand seemed to be lacking the basic skill to let everything sink in. He just sat there unmoving. Mila couldn’t help but think this was the guilt eating him away. She blamed him, and she couldn’t imagine that Vera didn’t blame him. Perhaps she felt guilty too, she hadn’t stopped her husband but then again, seeing the man was an Alpha and she was an Omega, it wasn’t like she had a choice in the matter considering rights and laws. Still, guilt could eat someone up and it apparently had eaten up this family.

Sara spoke again: “How would you like to go see him?”

 

\--

 

When they got back, Sara and Mila went back to holding each other’s hands. It felt just right for Mila, she didn’t want to let go of Sara’s hand. They got off the bus and the first thing they did was to find a restaurant to go eat. It was a long way over to Morozgrad and it was a long way back, and they were both famished. Plus sharing a meal would help Mila get better acquainted with Sara.

As it turned out, they both had similar upbringings with an abusive parent. Sara actually got rid of her father while Mila took the legal way once she was with Yakov and Georgi. It was sad if Mila was being honest. She hated that most of the people she had known all of her life had experienced some form of abuse. Why couldn’t they all have been born in normal circumstances? Well, if they did, Mila would have never found Yakov, and she wouldn’t have met Sara. They wouldn’t have done something about Sergei. Someone needed to do this dirty work and apparently they were the only ones who were able to do it.

“Actually, Sara, I wanted to ask you something if you don’t mind,” Mila began,

Sara nodded. “Yes?”

“I wanted to ask if you would consider staying in Russia, working with Yakov in helping us save abused Omegas and Betas and showing their abusers whose boss. When I worked with you, it just felt like we were supposed to work together. I’m glad I helped you I think we could really do something good together,” she said.

Sara said nothing and it was nerve wrecking. Mila bounced one of her legs out of nervousness.

Finally, Sara said, “Let me go back home and talk to Yuuri and I promise that I will tell the others that we’re joining forces. Our first mission together will be getting the Nikiforovs to Hasetsu.”

Mila nodded, that was her first mission with Sara. She couldn’t believe she actually had convinced Sara to join forces with her. Wait until she told Yakov they were going to have more allies. He was either going to be excited or pissed off but once Mila explained just how efficient they are, then he would maybe be okay for it. As long as she got Lila on board, then Yakov would be okay with it. Either way, Yakov should be excited that she was able to recruit someone else and she had a team. She could only imagine just how things were going to go with Sara by her side.

“When are you going back to Japan?” she asked.

Sara said: “Tomorrow, sadly. But the sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back and the sooner we can work on getting our mini mission of getting the Nikiforovs to Viktor. I’m so excited that we’re going to be reuniting a family. Are you excited? I’ve never done anything like this before! How about you?”

“This is very new to me. I’ve never brought a family together before. Usually, I’m dividing families by rescuing someone from abuse. I don’t know how I feel. I mean, I’m excited but I’m also worries. I knew Viktor for a very short time. I’m sure he changed a lot now that he is getting help but when I spoke to him, he didn’t want his patents to see him like this. I’m sure Yuuri would know if Viktor wants to see his family or not but I can’t help worrying about Viktor,” she explained.

Sara took a sip of her drink while nodding. “You have a good point. I know Yuuri, I never met Viktor but from what I know about Yuuri, he is a very dedicated case worker. All of his clients end up doing very good for themselves. He was against using a source like me until Viktor came along. After meeting Sergei I understand why he came to me. I can only imagine what Viktor had told him, if he told Yuuri all of it.”

“I doubt he told Yuuri everything. I’m sure there were moments he made himself forget. But I’m glad he’s doing better. From the pictures you showed his parents he looks way better than when I saw him. It made me happy. I usually see people before the changes, when they are broken, I never get to see them like how I saw Viktor in those photos, smiling again. Sometimes I don’t think they could ever smile again yet here was Viktor smiling with this Yuuri. I guess that I have to believe you. Yuuri has done a lot of good for Viktor. I can’t wait to see him again. I can’t wait for Yakov, Georgi and Lila to see him again. For a short time, Viktor was part of our family,” Mila said.

 

\--

 

As it turned out, it wasn’t hard to convince Yakov that it was a good idea to get new people. Yakov claimed it was because he was old and was ready to finally retire. Mila had an idea it had something to do with Lila and Yakov wanting to kindle their relationship.

Now with the idea of Yakov retiring, who was going to take over the business?

“I think it should be me since I have been with Yakov the longest. He’s practically trained me as his successor,” Georgi pointed out when Yakov brought it up.

Lila scoffed, “With your crazy live life? No. I think it should be someone new; we need a younger pair of eyes to help with this business. Either way I don’t think you both should worry about it, it won’t be for a few more years anyway. Yakov isn’t ready to give up this job yet. Personally, I think it should be Mila. She’s the one who brought in the new people in the first place.”

“Will you both not talk about this right now? It’s not like I’ve retired yet. I still have several years left,” Yakov grumbled. 

Lila smiled at him. “Are you so sure about that?”

Mila was sure it was going to be her too, or who knows? Maybe someone else would take over? Mila didn’t mind letting someone else take over, she liked her position and she liked being around the people she was helping. She also liked the idea of being able to work closely with Sara but that was not the main reason why she wanted to stay. After all, she was really great at being a comfort to people. She simply thought it would be great if there was someone new. Maybe the new person’s fresh eyes would be beneficial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is a filler. I had this going a different way when I first wrote it out but I didn't like how it was going so I decided to scratch it and this was what came out. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to show Viktor's parents and I wanted to show how they missed him. I know his father wasn't really proactive in the chapter but I wanted it to be more centered around his mother. Viktor's father is actually based of someone I'm closely related to and that is someone who can feel emotions but doesn't know how to express them well. Plus, it's in Mila's POV so it's not like we would see what his father is feeling anyway. 
> 
> Well that is it from me. Everyone who is in the path of Harvey, please stay safe. 
> 
> See you all soon!


	24. Of Parents and Heats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri contemplates getting Viktor and his parents united and someone goes into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get the next chapter up. I was having problems with staying awake and being able to concentrate enough to write. So half of this was written during that time and the other half was written after I got a medicine adjustment and started feeling better. You'll see the difference in writing for sure when you look at this. After this chapter we have two more chapters left. Can you believe it? I can't.

Yuuri was happy. 

Things seemed to be working out, Viktor was doing well in school, and he was having a great time being mentored by Phichit. The two Omegas were having fun in planning Guang-Hong’s bonding ceremony while Viktor was catching up on school work and talking to Yurio. Yuuri was happy that things were working out for the best. Sergei was no longer in the picture and that was amazing. Viktor was free from the Alpha that caused him much suffering for years. Yuuri made the choice not to tell Viktor that Sergei was dealt with. He didn’t feel like he needed to tell the Omega that information. It was going to be his secret. 

Yuuri and Viktor would spend their evenings together in one of their rooms. Usually, Makkachin was there and wanted attention so they were never truly alone. They would usually lie down and cuddle one another, sometimes kissing but never more than that. Viktor had his boundaries and Yuuri never wanted to go too far. 

Tonight was one of those nights where Yuuri was the big spoon (despite being shorter) while Viktor was the little spoon, nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck. The room smelled of sunflowers (and a hint of something else that Yuuri didn’t recognize) and that was something Yuuri would never change for the life of him. Viktor had his eyes closed and his breathing was steady, it kinda had Yuuri wondering if the Omega had fallen asleep or not. 

“If you’re tired, I can go to my room,” Yuuri offered. 

Viktor whined. “Nooo! My Yuuri, I want you here with me.”

“Alright then, how were your classes going? You had a test right? How do you think you did?” Yuri asked.

He wasn’t worried about Viktor doing badly in classes; in fact, he would have been surprised if he wasn’t doing well in class. Viktor was almost done in getting his high school diploma and was super excited to see what would happen next. Viktor was a very smart person and with the help of Phichit and Guang-Hong, he was doing better than what most people had expected. 

Viktor replied: “It was okay, I think I did a good job. Phichit really did help me study and so did Guang-Hong. I think helping Guang-Hong plan for his bonding is harder than my school work. There is so much planning that it gives me a headache. But I can only imagine how my parents might have felt when planning their bonding. Maybe it wasn’t as extensive back then.”

It was the first time that Viktor had spoken about his parents in a long time. He recalled the moments when Phichit would try to ask about them only to be shut down by Viktor changing the subject. Still, it was understandable; talking about his parents was something painful for Viktor. He hadn’t seen them since he was a teenager. Now, things had changed, Viktor had changed. Yuuri wanted to reunite the family together but he didn’t know how to go about it. Currently, Sara was in Russia so it wasn’t like that she wasn’t able to help. He would just have to pull in for another favor. He kept doing that and possibly needed to stop. 

“Vitya… do you miss your parents?” He asked, knowing well that he had asked this before. 

Viktor didn’t say anything for a long time, he didn’t even look at Yuuri, and his head was still hidden in the Alpha’s neck. It made Yuuri panic. What if he had said the wrong thing? The last thing he needed was to get Viktor upset about something. He was too distracted he almost didn’t hear the answer:

“I miss them more than anything. All I wanted was to come home to my parents. I hate to say it that sometimes I see you with your family and I can’t help but think that I want the same thing with my parents. Practically half of my life I spent without them that I think about how I don’t remember simple things like my mother’s laugh and my father’s cough. I miss the little things about them. I miss waking up in the morning and hearing the news on, my mother cooking and my father reading the paper. I miss the moments when we would sit together and share meals together. I miss telling my parents that I love them. I miss everything, My Yuuri, in ways that I pray you will never understand.”

Yuuri held Viktor close to him and didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what he could say or do to make Viktor feel better about his parents. There had to be something he could do to help Viktor see his parents again. He released his scent and waited for Viktor to fall asleep before leaving the room to go look for his mother. If there was someone who was going to be helpful in this, it was going to be his mother. 

Hiroko was in her office when Yuuri entered. She was looking over some of the reports and some other things she needed to sign before sending them to Mari to log in. Yuuri sat down and waited patiently for his mother to finish her work. He didn’t want to take her attention away from something important. The last thing he wanted was to distract her and for her to sign something she shouldn’t or didn’t have to endorse. 

“Is there anything you need?” Hiroko asked, with concern.

Yuuri said: “Actually, I need some advice on something.”

When she nodded, Yuuri took that as her way of telling him to begin. “Well, Viktor misses his family and I can tell. He’s also told me this too but I want him to see his family. I know things weren’t perfect if I base it on what he hasn’t shared with me but I want him to have a loving relationship with his family. He’s doing well with Yurio and I want him to do well with his parents too. I know I can’t take him to Russia just yet; he’s not done with treatment. But, there has to be a way that I can get them all united again. I’m sure his parents miss him as much as he missed them. I’m positive of it.”

“Why do you say that? What makes you so positive that they miss him as much as you think they do?” she asked. 

He replied with: “Because when you are with someone as special as Viktor, you want to be with them all of the time. Viktor has this way of bringing out the best of me. Even when I’m having a not so good day, he’s there for me with a smile and a calming voice. His parents must have amazing memories of Viktor as a child and it’s sad that it’s all they have and they missed out on him becoming the adult he is. I want them to get reacquainted with one another but I don’t know how I can go about doing that.”

“Why don’t you bring them here like you did with Yurio?”

Yuuri turned around and looked up to see Mari standing in the doorway. She knew she was interrupting a private conversation between her mother and her brother but she didn’t care. Like Yuuri, she was scared about Viktor. Unlike Yuuri, she had seen the change in her brother since Viktor graced in his life. He went from a shy and timid Alpha to a confident one in not a lot of time. She liked the change she had seen in her little brother and she wanted to see more and more of it. She waited to see what their mother was going to say. As the head Alpha of the family, she was the one who came up with the ideas that they would go along with. All in all, it was up to their mother. 

“I think your sister has a wonderful idea. Invite them to Guang-Hong or Phichit’s bonding ceremony. After you ask them of course, I’m sure they will be more than happy to oblige the request if it’s for Viktor,” Hiroko said.

Yuuri nodded, wondering why he didn’t think about that in the first place. But first he had to talk to Phichit and Guang Hong about it first. He didn’t want to do something like this without them knowing. He found the two in lounging area with tons of papers around them. They smiled at him as he got closer and noticed they were planning outfits. They didn’t look to be the traditional ones from their countries, it seemed like they were the Japanese ones. 

Phichit called to him: “Hey Yuuri!”

“Hey. What are you guys doing?” Yuuri asked. 

“We’re looking up outfits for you and Viktor to wear to the ceremony,” Guang Hong answered, “I’m thinking something traditional for you both considering you’re stepping in as my parents. Leo said he’s wearing a suit and he’s going to keep it simple. He’s not like Christophe whose apparently going all out in his outfit for his and Phichit’s ceremony.”

Phichit shrugged. “What can I say? My man likes to show off.”

“I haven’t even thought about what I would do if I had the opportunity to bond with Viktor…” Yuuri said. 

Phichit snickered, “Yeah, Viktor may or may not have said the same thing you just did.”

Yuuri tried his best to hide his flush but to no avail. It was clearly visible and Phichit was having a field day with it. Either way he couldn’t complain because he was happy that he and Viktor were on the same page. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of him being bonded with Viktor. It was quite sweet if he thought about it, which he did. It made him want to go back to Viktor’s side and cuddle him more but he had something he needed to do first. This wasn’t going to be easy to talk to them about considering Phichit and Guang Hong’s relationships with their own family. Yuuri didn’t want to ruin their special days or anything like that because he wanted to do something special for his love. So he explained his idea to the both of them if reuniting Viktor with his parents and he braced himself for the inevitable no.

But that wasn’t what happened; instead, Phichit and Guang Hong shared a smile before turning back to Yuuri still smiling at him. 

“I think it’s a great idea!” Phichit exclaimed. “To be honest with you, Viktor talks to me about his parents all of the time. So, I think they should come to one of the bondings. But I’m concerned about Sergei. I don’t want something bad to happen to Viktor because of that monster.”

Yuuri took a breath, “I hired Sara to take care of it and she did.”

He was met with silence once more. He glanced up to see Phichit and Guang Hong with wide eyes. He was certain that the two of them were going to be freaked out about it. Yuuri had never thought about telling anyone he did that. Hell, he never expected to do it in the first place because the other case workers would do it and he was always against using those kinds of alternative services. He was very vocally against it to begin with. So the thought of him actually seeking out Sara and hiring her for this was crazy. 

Phichit snickered again, “Wow Yuuri. I didn’t ever think you would hate someone so much to call Sara in on it. Maybe you can ask her for one more favor and ask her if she can locate Viktor’s parents? I’m sure you remember where he was from.”

That wasn’t a bad idea actually. It wasn’t like he didn’t have her number. He figured he could call her and it would be okay to ask just one more thing of her. He did hook her up with a Manolo Blahnik dealer so she might be willing to do this one last thing for him. Perhaps it was already too much he was doing for her but he decided that for Viktor it was going to be worth it. Anything for Viktor was well worth it. 

“I never thought you were going to have it in you, Yuuri, to actually call on Sara to help you out with something like Viktor’s ex,” Guang Hong said. 

Phichit nodded, “Well, I can’t blame you. I would have done the same thing. From what little Viktor spoke about him, Sergei sounded like a monster. Does Viktor know you called Sara? Do your parents and Mari know?”

“No, he doesn’t know. No, they don’t’ know and she doesn’t know either and I want to keep it that way,” Yuuri replied before leaving the Omegas be and pulling out his phone. 

The Alpha decided to take Makkachin out for a walk as an excuse to leave the inn. He was quick to get on the phone and tell Sara his new plan. She didn’t mind, in fact, she was more than happy to help him reunite Viktor with his family. Something about some girl named Mila also willing to help and helping her translate her. He wasn’t going to ask too much about it. The main thing was that they get Viktor and his parents united again. He didn’t know how Viktor was going to do when it happened but he figured it was going to be better than Viktor never seeing his parents again.

When Yuuri got back to the inn, Viktor was waiting up for him.Whuch was strange because Yuuri swore that Viktor had fallen asleep when he left. Viktor had been sleeping a lot more lately for some reason, he claimed he was worn out from school and it did make sense to Yuuri. The Omega looked up at him with a smile and pulled him closer for a kiss. He nuzzled the Alpha and gave him little kisses all over his cheek and his neck. Yuuri was wondering what the extra affection was about but he didn’t ask. Instead he returned the affection back to him and gave Viktor kiss that made the Omega preen at the kiss. Viktor smiled back at him and kept kissing him like he couldn’t get enough of Yuuri and he wanted more and more of him. Yuuri was still wondering what was up with Viktor when they got to his room and Viktor was practically pulling in on top of him. It was also really hard for Yuuri to resist Viktor. There was something about him that was driving Yuuri crazy. He looked sexy and he smelled amazing and Yuuri was so down for whatever the Omega wanted.

Suddenly, it clicked. He pulled away from Viktor and noticed how flushed the Omega was.

“Viktor… you’re in heat,” He stated.

Viktor didn’t speak; he just whined and pulled Yuuri close to him muttering in Russian. He was getting to that point where he couldn’t communicate in English. Yuuri didn’t need a translator to know that Viktor was begging him for some intimacy. Yuuri didn’t know what to do. Well he knew what he needed to do, leave Viktor alone before his scent muddled with his mind. He didn’t even notice that Viktor made a nest on his bed until right at this moment. He should leave and take another room but he knew that Viktor would just find him again. He didn’t want to be found and he didn’t want to be searched for by an Omega in heat. They shouldn’t be walking around anyway; they need to be resting because well…Yuuri didn’t want to think about that considering that he might like that idea a little too much. 

Knowing well that he couldn’t leave Viktor like this and knowing this wasn’t how he wanted his first time with the Omega. He settled for claiming Viktor with his scent. He kissed every inch of Viktor’s body, making sure to give the glands the attention they needed before they swelled up. He needed to help take care of Viktor without having sex with him.

This was going to prove easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT
> 
> It feels like yesterday I just started on this. I can't believe it's made it this far and its all because of you guys reading. Thank you so much for reading and staying with me. Hopefully the next chapter is going to be longer than this one. Since I can concentrate again, I'll be sure to finish this off. We got two more chapters so bear with me a little more before we're done. Thank you so much and see you next time!


	25. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor learns something about himself he wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!!
> 
> WE ARE ONE CHAPTER AWAY FROM THE END!
> 
> I can't believe we have made it so far and it's all because of you all! Yes you all with your encouraging words. This chapter is hot off the press and it's short but it's building up to the final chapter which will be up sometime next week. I'm going to be working on it this week and weekend. I can't wait to show you all what is going to happen at the end. 
> 
> But we're not there yet. So without further adieu, here you go!

Viktor was going in and out during his heat. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep before his heat hit. Then he was on autopilot. He felt Yuuri lying next to him and holding him close. They made out a lot and they kissed even more. When Yuuri wasn’t around Viktor had something of his scent to make him feel better about the separation. During his times of consciousness, he ate food and drank water to make sure that he didn’t get dehydrated. While Yuuri was away, Viktor tried to get off. It was hard considering it had been years since he had been alone during a heat. But he wouldn’t dare touch himself when Yuuri was around. He didn’t understand why he didn’t yet he thought it was wrong. 

When Yuuri did come back Viktor practically reached out to Yuuri to come back to the nest. He kissed Yuuri and snuggled into the Alpha with a smile on his face. He purred lightly, letting the young Alpha hold him as close as he wanted. He preened at the sweet nothings he was being told by Yuuri. Yuuri always had a way of making him feel amazing. 

“Did you eat today and drink water today, Vitya?” his Alpha asked. 

The Omega nodded.

“Good. That’s so good Vitya. I’m proud of you,” the Alpha said. 

Viktor preened yet again at the praise and nuzzled into Yuuri and giving him kisses all over. He wanted to make out again. He needed to have Yuuri make out with him, kiss him, touch him and share his scent with him again. He never wanted to have someone scent him as badly as he wanted Yuuri to scent him. Even with Sergei he didn’t need the man to be holding him and touching him as much as he wanted Yuuri, not that Sergei would cuddle him. That Alpha basically used him for breeding purposes and that was it. Yuuri didn’t want to use him for breeding, he wanted to kiss him and cuddle and just hold him. It made Viktor wanted to cry because it was so beautiful that his Yuuri was here for him and holding him close. Viktor whined more as he kissed Yuuri and let his hands explore his Alpha’s body. He needed more and more of Yuuri. He wanted the Alpha in any way shape and form.

“You’re so good, Vitya. You’re so amazing and perfect,” Yuuri said with a smile, “I want to just kiss you all over again and again and again…”

Viktor moaned as he felt his Alpha’s teeth grazed his scent glands. Yes. He wanted to be bonded. Screw a ceremony; he just wanted to be bonded with his Alpha already.

“What do you want, Vitya? What do you need from me? You can tell me and I’ll do my best to give it to you. What do you want?” He asked in Viktor’s ear.

He smiled as Yuuri’s lips traveled to his collar bone, decorating it with some hickeys before coming back up to kiss him once again. He kissed the other male back with much gusto; eyes closed while they kissed.

Viktor kissed Yuuri’s neck, making sure to kiss the glands to release the scent. He couldn’t get enough of the Alpha’s scent. He wanted more of Yuuri and he fell into his haze yet again and waited for Yuuri to take control again. He released his scent once more to entice Yuuri to touch him more.

The two shared a kiss again.

When Viktor came out of his heat haze he wasn’t sure what was going on but he knew something had changed between him and Yuuri. Naturally those things happen when two people share a heat but this was different somehow. Viktor didn’t like it this change to say the least. He had a feeling that Yuuri was hiding something from him but he didn’t want to press it. What if it was none of his business? He was afraid that Yuuri was thinking about leaving him which was silly in its own right but still. He couldn’t help but get self conscious after his heat. Yuuri took such good care of him during his heat. He wished his heats with Sergei had been just as good and loving. Unfortunately they weren’t but that was okay. He had Yuuri now, he hoped. 

The change got to him one night while he was in his room with Makkachin. He didn’t have anyone to vent to about this, so he vented to his dog. Makkachin was such a good listener, not leaving his side while he vented his heart out to the animal. 

“I love Yuuri, I do, I’m afraid that after the heat, he didn’t like what he saw and now he’s going to leave me. I don’t want him to leave me. I don’t know what I would do if he left me like this. Leaving Sergei was easier than dealing with these emotions! I love Yuuri with all of my heart. I need him in my life. What do you think Makkachin? Do you think that I deserve someone as amazing as Yuuri?” He asked. 

Naturally, the dog said nothing but began to lick his face. Viktor laughed and kissed the dog’s forehead with much love. He loved having his Makkachin, it was one of the best things Yuuri had given to him. He smiled brightly at the dog, though he might not have felt better exactly but he felt okay. Perhaps his depression was getting to him? He would have to talk to Minako about it. If anyone had the answers then it was her. 

Meeting with Minako at the end of week was something Viktor was looking forward too. He had been a little stressed out with what was on his mind, Guang-Hong’s bonding, school and talking to Yura. When he got into the room, instantly he relaxed into the couch, even doing the stereotypical lying down which earned him a laugh from Minako. He smiled back at her and closed his eyes for a brief moment before they started to talk. 

“I heard you had a heat, congrats on that. Do you want to talk about your experience this time?” Minako asked. 

Viktor sighed contently as he thought back to those days. “It was the most relaxing heat I’ve ever been through. My previous heats were more stressful thanks to Sergei being himself and not making it easy for me. I had my nests but I still didn’t feel safe. This time, my nest was a mess and I wasn’t worried about it. I was calm and Yuuri was so attentive. If I wanted to have sex, I’m sure it would have been given to me but I didn’t feel that sort of pressure to satisfy my Alpha. It was about me and what I wanted and it was nice.”

Minako nodded as she wrote down things and let Viktor take control of the conversation. If she had inklings that something was bothering him, she didn’t say it. She never did. She merely let him lead her through what she wanted to talk about. 

So he went on: “I know that this is something special and I know that something has changed between me and Yuuri. I feel as if we’re more intimate with one another but because of that, I can’t help but feel that he’s hiding something from me. It’s been driving me crazy that he’s keeping something to himself and not sharing with me. A part of me is afraid he is going to leave me. I know it’s not true. I just can’t help it I guess. I want My Yuuri to be happy and if it’s not with me…I don’t want to think about that. ”

“Have you considered this could be your insecurities coming to light after the heat?” Minako asked. “You’ve told me how after your other heats, things would go back to normal and Sergei would give you things to do though your body wasn’t ready for it. This time was different, you got to recover and now it seems like you’re waiting for something that you’re used to, to happen again. But it hasn’t and Yuuri seems to be giving you space. So I have to ask this: Do you trust him?”

It was a simple question with a very simple answer but it was hard for Viktor to fathom. Did he trust Yuuri? Did he really trust Yuuri like he should have? Viktor trusted Sergei to be himself and cruel but Yuuri? He was nothing like Sergei. Yuuri was soft, sweet and sensitive. He was everything Viktor had wanted and then some. He was the kind of Alpha that was patient and kind. He didn’t think he was superior to anyone else. He was humble and hard working. He didn’t act entitled, like other Alpha’s did. It was refreshing. 

Still, it didn’t answer his question. Did he trust Yuuri?

He replied: “I think I’m scared to trust Yuuri. I trusted Sergei and look where that got me. I know Yuuri is different but it’s easy for me to not trust him. I shouldn’t be that way. We shared my heat together and I should be more trusting, Yuuri has yet to show me or give me a reason to not trust him. Trust is hard to give when your older I guess. It feels like giving trust is like giving another part of yourself to that person you’re placing your trust in. It’s frightening to me.”

“I think you know what you’re going to be working on this week. Placing your trust in Yuuri,” she said softly.

That evening when Yuuri and he were spooning, he thought about what Minako had told him about placing his trust in Yuuri. If he was ever going to move on then he was going to have to trust. He leaned towards Yuuri and gave him a kiss.

“What’s going on, Vitya?” Yuuri asked. 

Viktor shrugged. “I just want you to know that I love you and I trust you.”

“I love you and trust you too, Vitya,” Yuuri replied.

It was all Viktor needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted things to go full circle so that's why I made it the way it was. I'm sorry it;s so short, I tried to write it long but I promise the next chapter will be longer. 
> 
> Get ready guys!
> 
> LAST CHAPTER NEXT WEEK! SEE YOU THEN!


	26. A Fairwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end of the story is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying today for this bittersweet day. I love that I finished something and I got through it all even though things weren't going okay for some time. At the same time, I didn't want it to end but all good things must come to an end. I want to thank everyone whose been involved and commented and kept me going. You guys were really the fuel that I needed to make it this far. I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for all of the support you've given me and I'm happy to have showed you this story that I had thought wasn't going to make much headway in the fandom but here we are. There's more I want to say but I'll stop for now. Enjoy the fic.

Today was Guang-Hong’s bonding ceremony and everything had to be perfect. The omega in question had been awake for hours trying to get things ready. He wanted everything to work out smoothly not just for him but for Leo whose family had traveled all the way from the US to Hasetsu just to witness the ceremony. The night before the young Omega had stayed up late for their rehearsal dinner, meeting every single member of the De La Iglesia family. He had to admit that he liked Leo’s Grandma, Josefina, though she and Leo’s mother (Daniela) tried to over feed him yesterday at the dinner. Leo thought it was hilarious and was laughing about it practically all night. 

It was after meeting the De La Iglesia family that Guang-Hong’s doubts and fears had dissipated. He loved Leo and his rather loud family. When Leo’s Grandpa and Dad got drunk and started singing, he smiled and asked Leo for a translation to what they were singing. There was also the tejano music that Leo’s family wanted the two to dance. Leo blushingly led the way and showed him how to dance to it. It was quite strange but Guang-Hong caught on quickly. One of Leo’s brothers stated that he was family now since he could dance and tried to encourage everyone else to dance too. It was cute seeing Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki dance. It was funny seeing Chris and Phichit stumble about. Yuuri chose not to dance with Viktor, who ended up dancing with one of Leo’s many cousins.

It was a very fun night and Guang-Hong was too excited to go to sleep but in the end he knocked out the moment his head touched the pillow. When he woke up, he had felt so happy, happier than he had in such a long time. Ever since he left his own family to come to Hasetsu, he had felt something was missing. When he got in contact with Leo, things had changed, something was still missing but it was fine. He could live with that missing piece. Last night when he met Leo’s family, that missing piece was filled with so much love and adoration he almost cried. He might have cried a little bit in private with Leo but that couldn’t be confirmed or denied. 

Either way, he tried not to think about it since today was the big day and he was running about trying to make sure that everything was going to be fine. Thankfully, he was given a break when Viktor (Who had gotten another hair cut to have his hair short with a fringe practically covering one eye.) forced him to sit down and have some breakfast while Phichit did some running around for him. After breakfast, Phichit and Viktor took him to get changed. As per tradition, he wasn’t allowed to see Leo until the bonding ceremony began. So for a few hours, it was going to be him, Phichit and Viktor in a room getting him ready. Not that it would take him hours but it was tradition for the Omega to take at least three hours in getting ready. Phichit had teased that they were going to take four or five just because they could. 

“I don’t want us to take that long,” Guang-Hong spoke as he was lead to the bathroom where a bath had been drawn up. 

Phichit rolled his eyes, “Let us have some fun here. When I get bonded, you can take as long as you want in getting me ready and we’ll do the same for Viktor.”

“Who’s to say that I’m going to get bonded?” Viktor asked. 

He and Phichit shot him a look while the Thai Omega said: “I know Yuuri. You’re going to get bonded to him if that was the last thing he ever did on this Earth.”

Guang-Hong would have said something to add to it but he was forced into the bathtub and was sputtering. Phichit and Viktor chuckles as they began to bathe Guang-Hong in the tub full of water and flower petals. 

The bathing of the Omega the day of the bonding ceremony was more ceremonial than actually cleansing, though he would be clean when he got out. He was to be washed with the water first, then came the traditional jasmine oils massaged into the skin, followed by the shampoo, the conditioner and finally the jasmine soap. It was said that the jasmine scented oils and soaps were supposed to enhance the Omega’s natural scent for the Alpha. It was traditional and who was going to go against that?

It was decided that Viktor got to do the honor of massaging the oils and soaps into Guang-Hong’s skin and hair. Phichit wanted to be the one to douse the boy in water. Phichit also made sure to order only the best jasmine oils and bathing products. It was his way of getting his friend a gift to celebrate the bonding. It was sad for Phichit in a way, to see his friend get bonded to someone, of course he was happy for Guang-Hong, he was just sad that his friend was going far away from him; virtually the other side of the world. 

Phichit was also the last to talk since when he got bonded to Chris he was going to be off to Switzerland and leave Viktor alone with Yuuri. Though, that last part wasn’t going to be a bad thing. He knew that Viktor and Yuuri’s relationship would only blossom being together. Sure, Yuuri was still going to work but if Viktor got his education he could work with Yuuri. Those two would be a great team together. He glanced over at Viktor who was massaging some of the oils in Guang-Hong and couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Viktor was very much in parent mode, hence why Phichit said for Viktor to do the oils and the soaps. It was usually the mother’s job and Viktor really took his time in making sure everything was massaged evenly in. 

“Viktor, you’re going to do the oils on me when it’s my turn to be bonded,” Phichit said with a giggle.

The comment caused Viktor to grin, “Thank you for giving me such an honor. I hope to do my best then too. Does this mean I get one of you to massage me when it’s supposedly my turn?”

Viktor meant it in a joking manner and was glad when the other two laughed. He noticed their knowing glances at one another but chose to say nothing. Whatever they knew, he wasn’t going to ask. He still had his doubts that Yuuri would ever bond him. If he didn’t it was okay, he was going to be happy just being with him without the bond. He sometimes still thought that Yuuri could do much better than him. He tried to tell himself his thoughts weren’t true. Most times it worked and other times it didn’t. He tried to get his thoughts in order and focus on the task at hand, which was bathing Guang-Hong. 

“Oh it’s a fact that he’s going to bond you. Have you not seen how he is with you?” Phichit asked and then said, “Guang-Hong, you’ve seen it too, right?”

Guang-Hong nodded after getting doused in water once the oils were over and said, “Yuuri was happy, yes, but with you he’s reached a whole new level of happiness. He smiles more freely and he’s not as nervous as he used to be. It’s great to see him so happy like this.”

Hearing that made Viktor smile, not that he hadn’t noticed the difference, but it was nice to hear that he wasn’t just making something up and it was actually happening. He thought about how shy and anxious Yuuri was. It didn’t help that he was also in a different place during those times, yet he could see how they grew together. He overcoming all those years of being told he wasn’t good enough and Yuuri overcoming his doubts. It truly was beautiful when he thought back. 

As it turned out, Guang-Hong didn’t have to worry about anything. The ceremony was perfect and he spied Phichit and Viktor using tissues. Viktor actually cried a lot but he wasn’t surprised since practically everyone else was crying too. Even Guang-Hong himself cried while Leo tried to be the stronger one and only sniffled. Once they had said their vows, the bond marks given, they sealed their union with a kiss which had everyone cheering. Guang-Hong couldn’t wait for Phichit and Viktor to get bonded so they could also feel this overwhelming happiness that he was feeling. It sort of felt like he was on a cloud, he was floating and nothing was going to bring him down. 

While the two bonded ones were given some time to be alone and enjoy their new bond together, everyone decided to use the next few hours before the party to go to their homes or rooms and rest. Yuuri and Viktor went back to the inn with Yuuri’s family but once they got there, Yuuri pulled him aside and took him to a different part of the grounds. Viktor wondered if there was something wrong because Yuuri was looking rather nervous. He wanted to ask but the words were stuck in his throat. When they got to a certain place behind a tree, Yuuri turned Viktor away from the tree and made sure they were face to face.

“Vitya,” Yuuri began, “I love you with all of my heart. After seeing Guang-Hong these past few days with Leo and Leo’s family, I couldn’t help but want to give you the same thing. I know that Yurio is running late and he missed the ceremony but I’m sure he’ll be here. I know you really looking forward to seeing him.”

Viktor nodded, he wanted to see his Yura so badly. He missed that adorable young Alpha with his devil may care attitude. Logically thinking, even if he saw him, he wouldn’t have been able to spend time with him with all of the prepping Guang-Hong needed. Anyway he saw it; he saw it as a blessing that Yura was going to come later. He was going to enjoy more time with him after the reception was over. Luckily Otabek was able to come back to Hasetsu again. So he didn’t have to worry about his son traveling alone. That would have been frightening but, there was something that was troubling Viktor.

“But Yuuri, if Chris was able to get here on time, why where the boys held back. Weren’t they coming from the same place?” Viktor asked. 

There was a certain twinkle in Yuuri’s eyes as if he understood something Viktor had yet to grasp. He heard a noise behind him, like footsteps but he ignored it thinking it was Mari or someone. His focus was on Yuuri and having him answer his question. 

“Well, actually they weren’t. Yurio and Otabek were in Russia,” Yuuri said with a small smile, “Why don’t you turn around and see why.”

Viktor stopped his movement and braced himself for what he was going to see. A very scared part of him was convinced that when he finally turned around, Sergei was going to be there trying to take him away again. His logical brain wondered why Yuuri and Sergei would work together, from what he knew, Yuuri wanted to either punch the guy or give him a stern talking to. His illogical brain was screaming that this was all a trick and to not turn around. He didn’t know what to do. But he trusted Yuuri, he trusted him with a passion. He knew that Yuuri wasn’t going to lead him to something that would be dangerous for him. He had to trust his Yuuri. When he finally turned around, he gasped.

There standing with Yura was his parents. 

He couldn’t believe- he pinched himself thinking it was some sort of dream or trick of light. He had to be imagining it. He felt the pain of the pinch but his vision stayed the same. He noticed his mother’s frame trembling, her hands covering her lips as if she was trying to hold something back. His father was just looking as stern as usual but there was a softness in his eyes that Viktor had never seen before. He breathed in and out for a moment, trying to find the words he wanted to say. 

“Mama…” He began and took a step toward the woman. 

His mother gasped and said in a small voice that he was still able to hear, “Vitya…”

Instantly he ran to her and embraced her, the tears freely falling from his eyes. His mother held him as if he was some sort of lifeline. He repeated calling her as if she was going to fade if he didn’t say anything. Soon the pair was being held in such strong arms. Viktor froze for a second; not believing his father had actually embraced them as well. He glanced and sure enough, his father was holding both his mother and him. Viktor felt himself melting in the embrace. It had been years since he felt this parental love. It made him think back when he was a small child. 

They all pulled away and got a good look of one another. Viktor’s parents were older than he had remembered them to be. Their hair had more grey and their faces had more lines. Time wasn’t as kind to them as he would have liked it to be. It was reasonable since they had lost their child, for years trying to find out what happened, and hoping for the best while others told them to give up. Viktor knew exactly how that felt. When his Yura was taken from him, he was a wreck, he understood how his mother felt then and the relief she was feeling now that she saw him alive again. He tore his gaze from them and focused on Yura who was keeping his distance, lingering closer to Yuuri. It made him happy that his son was getting more comfortable with Yuuri. After all, Yuuri was a great example of an Alpha to look up to. He couldn’t help but feel happiness bloom from him at the sight. He had his parents and his son here with him and it was all thanks to Yuuri. 

When did he get so lucky? Why was he the one that lucked out? He probably would never get the answers to those questions and that was perfectly fine.

Viktor and his parents spoke to each other in hushed Russian, catching up on everything that happened. The Omega made sure to not give much detail of his life with Sergei. He said the basics and spoke about his short time with Yura, leaving Sergei, coming to Hasetsu and meeting Yuuri. When he brought up Yuuri, he couldn’t help but smile brighter as he mentioned how wonderful he was. He gushed and he couldn’t help himself from doing so. His mother was happy to hear that he had found someone who was so wonderful to him. Going back to Yuuri he introduced them to him while Yura whispered the translation in Yuuri’s ear.

Apparently, parents were just universal when it came to enthusiasm. Once introduced to the Katsuki’s the Nikiforovs were very excited to learn about the sanctuary city and their hot springs. So with Yurio and Mari in tow providing the translation, the Katsuki’s were quick and very happy to show the Nikiforovs around. It seemed that everyone had the same idea to give Yuuri and Viktor some alone time while they got ready for the reception. Viktor used his spare downtime to play with Makkachin and speak sweet nothings to the giant puppy. Makkachin was just taking it all and giving that love back with affection and face licks. 

“Makkachin really loves you,” Yuuri said walking in after he refreshed himself. “You’re going to get your suit wrinkled lying on your bed like that.”

He couldn’t help but snicker at his Alpha’s mother hen moment. “I know but Makkachin wanted me to give love and how on Earth do you expect me to say no to this adorable face.”

“What am I going to do with you, Vitya?” Yuuri asked playfully.

He looked up at the Alpha with a big grin as he said: “Love me?”

“I already do love you, with all of my heart.” Yuuri whispered as he placed a kiss on his love’s lips. 

Viktor kissed back with much gusto and only after pulling away he jokingly said: “Bond me?”

In his mind, the Omega had imagined once he spoke about bonding that Yuuri was going to sputter and change the subject. None of that happened. In fact, Yuuri looked as if he was considering it. Finally the Alpha looked at Viktor right in the eye and nodded. 

“Let’s get bonded.”

Those words pierced Viktor in ways that not even he comprehended why. He couldn’t help but hide his face as he tried not to cry.

“Vitya,” Yuuri said embracing him. “Let’s get bonded the moment you’re cleared and you’re ready for it.”

Viktor embraced him back and whispered, “You’re my sanctuary.”

The reception went off without a hitch and the two love birds were lost in one another. The rest of the days were filled with catching up with parents and kids. Once all of that was over, Yuuri and Viktor enjoyed one another and worked hard for Viktor’s clearing. 

No one can really live happily ever after, it’s just not possible, there is ups, downs, and everything in between. They tackled it all together relying and supporting one another. Viktor still had nightmares and Yuuri had his moments where he didn’t think he was worthy enough for Viktor. When the day was over and they were enjoying the afterglow, they could say the hard ships were worth it. Their love was strong and it was only growing stronger and stronger.

This wasn’t the end of Viktor and Yuuri’s love story. It was only the beginning of their long journey together. 

The end  
…for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still, crying and still very thankful for you all. So from what I've hinted, there will be a part two to this. I don't know when I will be giving that one to you. I'm working on a Klance fic and I'm rewriting the chapters because I know I deliver better content than what I had did earlier. So if you're a Klance fan, I'm working on a fanfic for you guys and yes, it's going to be Omegaverse though it's not going to be the most important part of it. Its based off my favorite movie called A Knights Tale. I might do another Viktuuri story before the second part of Sancturary With You comes out. Let me know if you have any ideas about what it should be. I want to give you content that you want to see. Well, good bye for now! I love you all and stay strong.


End file.
